Jerat
by skyhigh2824
Summary: Yewon/WOnsung - Di tengah kekurangan dua orang yatim piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan saling jatuh cinta, mereka tetap hidup bahagia bahkan merencanakan masa depan dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama selamanya, tapi kemudian di tengah jalan Yesung malah memutuskan hubungan keduanya demi Kangin, seorang pria kaya yang kemudian menikahinya, Siwon yang patah hati dan kemudia
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Jerat

Pairing : Yewon

Genre : Angst, romance

Summary : Di tengah kekurangan dua orang yatim piatu yang tumbuh di panti asuhan saling jatuh cinta, di tengah kekurangan mereka tetap hidup bahagia bahkan merencanakan masa depan dan berjanji untuk hidup bersama selamanya, tapi kemudian di tengah jalan Yesung malah memutuskan hubungan keduanya demi Kangin, seorang pria kaya yang kemudian menikahinya, Siwon yang patah hati dan kemudian tenggelam dalam kebencian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan pindah ke Busan . Lima tahun kemudian saat Siwon sudah memiiliki kehidupan baru Yesung kembali hadir mengusik kehidupannya, lalu apa yang akan di lakukan Siwon menghadapi itu semua? Balas dendam atau menerimanya kembali?

Author notes : Hi kaliannnn…..I'm back! Kali ini aku bawa cerita dari Siwon pov …. Karena alurnya maju mundur kalian pelan-pelan bacanya ya, kalau menemukan paragraf dengan italic itu berarti flashback okay^^ kalau kalian suka aku lanjut, kalau tidak ya…tidak usah hehehe…..enjoy

0

0

0

0

0

"Bangunn!"

Siwon membuka matanya saat seseorang menarik selimut yang menutupi dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya kini merasa kedinginan.

"Aku bilang bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan, huh?" sahabatnya Donghae melotot ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang di ujung tempat tidur. Ingin rasanya Siwon melempar sahabatnya itu dengan batu atau benda berat lainnya karena berani menganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Donghae, ini hari minggu!" Siwon mengingatkan "Ya wajar saja kalau aku bermalas-malasan" dengus Siwon sambil bangkit duduk, merebut selimut dari tangan Donghae lalu kembali dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu, tapi Donghae sepertinya tidak setuju dengan niatnya itu dan memutuskan untuk kembali menarik selimut itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Donghae!" teriak Siwon dengan lebih kencang untuk protes dengan tindakan sahabatnya itu

"Apa?" tantang Donghae malah lebih galak dari Siwon "Ayolah Siwon, aku tahu ini hari minggu maka dari itu berhentilah tidur" pinta Donghae "kau harusnya keluar dan jalan-jalan!"

Siwon mendelik keaarah Donghae "Aku tidak ingin jalan-jalan oke" tegas Siwon tetap keras kepala dan tak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Siwon ayolah" kali ini Donghae berbicara lebih lembut, dia berjalan lalu duduk di bibir tempat tidur sambil berusaha menarik Siwon "kau harus bersosialisasi atau apalah, mencari teman kencan misalnya"

"Aku tidak ingin kencan"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tertarik!"

"Tidak tertarik kencan atau tidak tertarik karena mereka bukan Yesung?"

Mendengar itu Siwon langsung membuka mata dan menatap Donghae dengan marah "Bukankan aku sudah memperingatkanmu agar tidak sebut nama itu depanku?"

Donghae mengangkat tangan "Oke maaf" ujarnya "Tapi serius Siwon, aku tidak mengerti denganmu, selama ini kau selalu sendiri padahal banyak lelaki dan perempuan yang berbaris di belakangmu dan menunggumu untuk mengajak mereka kencan, tapi kau memilih berpura-pura bodoh tak mengerti sinyal yang mereka berikan, padahal tak sedikit dari mereka adalah orang-orang berwajah menarik kalau alasannya bukan Yesung lalu apa?"

Saat itu Siwon menyesal kenapa dia bercerita tentang kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan dengan Yesung, Donghae bahkan tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Yesung tapi dia seakan tahu benar apa yang di rasakannya dan sebesar apa luka yang di tinggalkan Yesung. Kini Donghae terus-terusan mencoba membuatnya pergi mencari cinta yang baru, tapi semua tidak semudah itu, rasa sakit yang di torehkan Yesung di hatinya masih terasa baru meski sebenarnya kisah mereka telah berakhir lima tahun yang lalu, tapi setiap ada orang yang coba mendekatinya yang dia ingat adalah rasa sakit yang di berikan Yesung hingga membuatnya tak sanggup memulai kisah cinta yang baru dan memilih sendiri.

"Jangan memaksaku Donghae, aku mohon" Siwon menghiba "Kalau saatnya tiba dan aku berjumpa orang yang tepat aku pasti akan berkencan tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa dan kumohon jangan menyebut Ye—" lidah Siwon kelu saat mencoba melafalkan nama itu "—jangan menyebut nama itu, kau tahu betapa aku sangat membenci dia kan?"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya "Baiklah" responnya lemah"Tapi kumohon Siwon sekali-kali keluarlah, aku ini temanmu dan ku tahu kau menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaan dan di akhir pekan kau malah tidur seharian, itu tidak sehat dan aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

Siwon tersenyum "Iya aku mengerti" ujar Siwon, dia tahu niat Donghae sebenarnya baik tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa di atur tentang hal ini.

Setelah Donghae menyerah dan keluar dari apartemen miliknya Siwon kemudian bangun, dia mungkin akan mengganti kunci apartemennya agar Donghae tidak bisa seenaknya masuk dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Siwon menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam berendam di bathub sebelum akhirnya bangkit berpakaian dan beranjak menuju dapur lalu membuat secangkir kopi. Dia kemudian membawa kopinya itu menuju balkon dan menikmatinya sambil menikmati udara segar. Siwon pelan menyesap kopinya sambil melayangkan pandangan ke langit biru, suara-suara klakson mobil dari bawah sana sesekali terdengar.

Dia kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap kedalam apartemnnya lumayan mewah, apartemn yang dia tinggali termasuk sebagai bangunan elit di Busan, dahulu mimpi pun dia tak berani untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini, tapi dalam lima tahun hidupnya berubah dengan signifikan, dari seorang yatim piatu pengangguran yang kesusahan untuk sekedar mencari makan jadi seorang sukses yang memiliki pekerjaan dengan penghasilan yang membuatnya tak lagi kesulitan mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Hanya dalam waktu singkat dia bisa berada di posisi manager sales and marketing di sebuah perusahan bonafide. Belajar dari masa lalu yang sulit Siwon tidak gegabah membelanjakan gaji yang dia dapatkan, sebagaian dari penghasilannya dia gunakan untuk membeli sebuah toko coffee and bakery yang kemudian di kelola Henry dan Zhoumi dua anak muda yang cerdas dalam berbisnis hingga pelan tapi pasti usahanya terus berkembang. Siwon puas dengan kehidupan dia miliki saat ini.

Tapi hatinya sesak jika mengingat kembali masa lalunya

"_Kadang aku merasa tidak enak hati" gumam Siwon sambil memeluk erat Yesung yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon saat keduanya berbaring di ranjang tua milik mereka_

"_Tidak enak hati kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil menengadah agar dia bisa menatap mata Siwon, kekasihnya._

"_Kau bekerja keras membiayai kuliahku, harusnya kau kuliah juga"_

_Yesung tertawa pelan "Ah kukira kenapa"Ujarnya ringan "Kau tahu uang yang kita berdua hasilkan tidak akan mencukupi untuk biaya kuliah kita, lagipula aku ini bodoh dan otakku yang kecil ini takkan mampu berpikir hal yang sulit, sementara kau ini manusia pintar makanya kau lebih berkesempatan sukses dengan ijazah yang nanti kau punya, lagipula kalau suatu hari nanti kau sukses aku juga ikut sukses kecuali kalau kau berniat meninggalkanku saat kau berhasil dan jadi kaya nanti" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak senang dengan kemungkinan itu._

"_Hey!" hardik Siwon tetapi matanya menatap Yesung dengan penuh cinta "kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, di hatiku hanya ada kau, sampai kapanpun aku hanya akan mencintaimu, mengerti? Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu"_

_Yesung tersenyum manis mendengar pernyataan Siwon "Janji?"_

"_Janji"_

"_Yessss!" Yesung berteriak senang lalu menciumi wajah Siwon dan membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam tawa bahagia._

Siwon menghela nafas panjang lalu menyimpan cangkir kopinya di meja kecil dan duduk di kursi yang tepat di sisinya, ingatan

nya kembali menerawang ke masa lalu.

"_Pokoknya kau harus belajar yang rajin agar kau bisa dapat pekerjaan yang bergaji besar dan menjadi orang kaya oke! Sekarang buka mulut aaaaaaaaa…" Yesung menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulut Siwon._

"_Nanti saja makannya Yesung aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dulu" jawab Siwon yang sibuk memeriksa kembali tugas kuliahnya_

"_Hey—hey aku tahu kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu tapi kau juga jangan lupa makan, aku janji tidak akan banyak berbicara dan akan menyuapimu saja, sekarang buka mulutmu"_

_Tanpa banyak berkomentar Siwon membuka mulut dan membiarkan Yesung menyuapinya sementara dia mengerjakan tugas._

_Beberapa jam kemudian saat Siwon selesai mengerjakan tugas hari sudah gelap, dia memalingkan pandangan kearah ranjang dan tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya Yesung sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia pasti kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja, dari pagi dia berkeliling mengantarkan susu dengan sepeda yang lebih layak di buang daripada di kendarai sementara siang harinya dia bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran, di sela kesibukan itu Yesung masih sempat membantu nyonya Jung di sebuah laundry tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, meski imbalannya hanya sekedarnya saja tapi Yesung mengerjakannya dengan ceria, Siwon kadang tidak mengerti darimana Yesung memiliki semua tenaga untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Dia bekerja banting tulang mencari uang untuk membantu Siwon membiayai kuliahnya juga membayar kamar kontrakan yang mereka tinggali, Siwon tentu ikut bekerja, di sela kuliahnya dia bekerja part time di sebuah toko bunga, terkadang dia menjadi tutor untuk beberapa anak sekolah menengah tapi uang yang di hasilkannya tak sebanding dengan yang di hasilkan Yesung. Melihat kerja kerasnya, rasa cinta di hatinya semakin menjadi, Siwon semakin bersemangat untuk menjadi orang sukses, dia ingin sekali membahagiakan Yesung, dia berjanji akan menghasilkan uang yang banyak agar Yesung tak perlu lagi bekerja._

_Saat keduanya meninggalkan panti asuhan lalu memutuskan hidup bersama, Diperlukan perdebatan yang panjang hingga Siwon akhirnya setuju untuk pergi kuliah sementara Yesung bekerja membiayai mereka berdua. _

"_Sudah selesai?" tanya Yesung yang kini terbangun_

"_Sudah" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis_

"_Baguslah, sekarang cuci muka dan istirahat" ujar Yesung sambil menguap, Siwon mengangguk pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi, tak lama dia merangkak naik ke ranjang dan bergabung dengan Yesung. Seakan otomatis Yesung memindahkan kepalanya dari bantal ke dada Siwon._

"_Tidurlah" pinta Yesung dengan suara serak_

_Siwon mengecup keningnya "Iya, selamat malam Yesungie"_

"_Selamat malam Siwonie"_

0

0

0

0

0

"Tuan Choi di panggil bos besar ke ruangannya" Kristal sekertarisnya memberi tahu, Siwon mengerutkan kening

"Di panggil? Ada apa ya?"

"Mana aku tahu Siwon?" ujar Kristal melepaskan keformalannya dan memanggilnya dengan nama langsung

"hey ini di kantor kau tidak boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

Kristal memutar bola matanya "Ya baiklah tuan Choi, sekarang cepat pergi keruangan bos atau aku kena damprat disangka tidak menunaikan tugas" ujar Kristal dengan wajah manis yang di buat-buat.

"Iya iya" ujar Siwon sambil berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Sesampainya di ruangan Jungsu, bossnya Siwon langsung di suruh duduk dengan muka yang serius, Siwon sedikit gugup di buatnya.

"Ada yang harus ku bicarakan denganmu Siwon"

Siwon hanya mengangguk

"Ada sebuah perusahaan besar dari Seoul yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita, mereka mendirikan anak perusahaanya di Busan, CEO mereka sepertinya menyukai profilmu dan berharap pada pertemuan minggu depan kaulah yang hadir menemui dia.

Siwon mengerutkan kening "Bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku? Saya bahkan tidak mengenalnya" ujar Siwon bingung

Kali ini tersenyum "Baiklah ini sebuah pengakuan, aku sering membanggakan kau pada rekan-rekan bisnisku, harus ku akui sejak kau memimpin bagian marketing bisnisku berkembang, kau ini berbakat Siwon"

Siwon tersanjung mendengar pujian bossnya itu. Dia tak menyangka melakukan hal itu.

"Tapi jangan terayu rekan bisnisku yang berusaha membuujukmu supaya pindah ke tempat mereka ya" memperingatkan dengan nada bercanda.

Siwon tertawa "Saya tidak akan melakukan hal itu , tenang saja"

terlihat puas

"Baiklah kau sebaiknya kembali bekerja, nanti ku beri inforamsi dimana pertemuan akan berlangsung"

SIwon pun hanya mengangguk lalu melangkan pergi keluar ruangan.

000

000

000

000

_Salju turun semakin lebat, Siwon terus-terusan menatap kearah pintu dan berharap Yesung muncul disana, hari sudah mulai malam tapi Yesung tak kunjung datang padahal pakaiannya tak cukup tebal untuk menghalau dinginnya udara saat ini, Siwon menatap sedih mantel tebal yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, mantel itu adalah satu-satunya baju tebal yang mereka miliki, dan Yesung memaksa agar Siwon saja yang menggunakannya dan beralasan Siwon lebih sering keluar sementara dirinya bekerja dalam ruangan yang memiliki penghangat._

_Lelah mondar-mandir Siwon menyerah dan duduk di kursi yang berderik saat bobot tubuh Siwon bertumpu di sana. Di saat seperti ini Siwon rasanya ingin cepat lulus dan bekerja agar dia bisa membawa Yesung ke tempat lebih baik dan membelikannya mantel yang tebal._

_Tak lama kemudian Yesung akhirnya muncul, salju masih tersisa di jaketnya yang tipis._

"_Hei kemana saja? Aku khawatir" sapa Siwon sambil membantu Yesung melepaskan jaketnya yang mulai basah, beruntung penghangat ruangan mereka masih berfungsi hingga bisa sedikit membantu menghalau rasa dingin._

"_Maaf" ujar Yesung sambil menggigil "Aku terlambat karena menunggu chef Cha pulang"_

"_Kenapa harus menunggu chef Cha pulang?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti sambil menuangkan segelas air hangat untuk Yesung._

_Yesung mengambil gelas yang di ulurkan Siwon lalu meminum air di dalamnya "Karena aku ingin membawa ini" Yesung memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan_

"_Apa itu?"  
_

_Yesung tersenyum tipis "Steak sisa konsumen, kau tahu chef Cha itu galak sekali, dia tidak suka kalau melihatku mengumpulkan sisa makanan padahal masih layak di makan, rasanya sedih kalau aku harus membuangnya, padahal kita untuk mencari makan saja susah"_

_Hati Siwon sedih mendengarkan cerita itu, memang sayang rasanya membuang makanan, dia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang kaya itu pergi makan di tempat mahal kalau kemudian mereka malah tidak menghabiskannya._

"_Kau sudah makan?" Yesung berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, tempat mereka menyimpan alat makan,_

"_Belum" Siwon menjawab pelan, sejak siang dia memang belum mengisi perut, sisa uang gajinya sudah habis dia pakai untuk keperluan kuliahnya._

"_Baiklah, aku akan memanaskan makanannya, kau duduk saja ya" tukas Yesung lalu menghidupkan kompor mungil mereka dan memanaskan steak yang di bawanya, tak lama harumnya makanan itu menggoda hidung Siwon, perutnya pun kemudian berbunyi tak lagi sabar ingin menyantapnya. Beruntung tak butuh lama untuk Yesung menyiapkannya dan menghidangkannya untuk Siwon, keduanya kemudian duduk berdesakan sambil makan bersama_

"_Kau tahu Yesung, saat aku sudah berhasil nanti aku akan membawamu ka restoran mahal dan makan steak yang enak"_

"_Benarkah?_

"_Tentu, aku akan memesan steak yang banyak untuk kau seorang"_

_Yesung tergelak "Aku jadi tidak sabar, tapi jangan banyak-banyak pesannya nanti tidak habis, kan sayang kalau di buang"_

"_Iya juga ya" Siwon setuju lalu mengunyah steak yang ada di mulutnya, meski sisa tapi rasanya tetap sama-sama enak._

_Tanpa kembali mengobrol, Yesung dan Siwon menghabiskan makanan mereka sambil menatap salju yang turun dari jendela_

000

000

000

000

"Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?" tanya Park Jungsu pada Siwon yang tampak gelisah.

Siwon berusaha tersenyum lalu menjawab "Tidak apa, hanya sedikit gugup" jawab Siwon

"Tenang saja Siwon, mereka pasti menyukaimu" Park Jungsu menenangkannya.

Siwon sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu gugup dengan pertemuan ini, padahal ini bukan pertama kali dia berjumpa klien yang penting tapi entahlah dari semenjak pagi hatinya merasakan hal aneh yang dia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Malam ini klien mereka menginginkan pertemuan santai hingga akhirnya kedua belah pihak sepakat untuk makan malam bersama sebagai awal dari kerja sama mereka sebelum melanjutkannya dengan pertemuan yang lebih serius.

10 menit sudah lewat dari waktu yang mereka sepakati tetapi klien mereka belum juga datang. Perasaan Siwon pun semakin tidak karuan, dalam hati dia mengutuk kenapa dia merasa seperti itu seperti anak ingusan yang baru memasuki dunia bisnis.

"itu mereka datang" Park Jungsu melambai pada seseorang di belakang Siwon, dengan otomatis dia menoleh dan saat itulah dia menemukan jawaban kenapa seharian hatinya gelisah. Sesosok wajah yang sangat dia kenal berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil mengandung pria tampan yang tampak sangat percaya diri dengan setiap langkahnya. Aliran darah Siwon seakan berhenti saat matanya beradu dengan orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya, pernah menjadi seseorang yang berarti segalanya.

"Tuan Kim Youngwoon akhirnya kau datang juga" Park Jungsu menyambut ramah calon rekan bisnisnya "Dan selamat datang juga tuan Kim Yesung, seperti kata orang-orang kau memang mempesona" pujinya lagi yang di respon Yesung dengan senyum sambil membungkuk, Park Jungsu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon lalu berkata "Siwon, kenalkan ini Kim Youngwoon yang pernah ku ceritakan dan ini suaminya Yesung"

Andai ini bukan pertemuan bisnis yang akan membawa dampak yang buruk terhadap perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, mungkin saat itu Siwon sudah berlalu pergi dan berlari jauh menghindari dua orang yang pernah membuat hidupnya terpuruk.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Siwon" Kim youngwoon menyeringai padanya, Siwon berusaha tenang dan tak mengikuti emosi yang di rasakanya lalu menjabat tangan Youngwoon yang di ulurkan padanya "Kau tampak luar biasa"

Meski terdengar seperti pujian, Siwon tahu pasti bukan itu yang maksud oleh pria itu

"Kalian saling kenal?" park Jungsu tampak terkejut, matanya menatap Kim Youngwoon dan Siwon secara bergantian. Kim youngwoon kemudian tertawa dan menjawab "Kami teman lama" jelasnya "Lima tahun yang lalu kami sering berjumpa di Seoul, benar kan Siwon?" mata Youngwoon menatap Siwon, sorotnya menuntut Siwon untuk mengiyakan apa yang di katakannya meski pada faktanya dia dan Youngwoon tak pernah berteman, satu-satunya komunikasi yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka adalah kepalan tinju yang saling mereka hantam di wajah masing-masing saat keduanya mempertahankan cinta mereka terhadap Yesung, tapi tentu saja kemudian Yesung yang di butakan oleh harta benda malah membela Youngwoon dan mencampakannya.

"Benar, , kami adalah teman lama, anda tidak menyebut nama rekan bisnis kita adalah Kim youngwoon makanya saya agak terkejut"

"jangan seperti itu Siwon" Pinta Youngwoon "Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menyapa, Yesung" komentar Youngwoon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung

"Sayang, sapalah temanmu" ujar Youngwoon sambil mengecup lembut kepala Yesung, mengikuti perkataan suaminya, Yesung mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon

"Hi Siwon apa kabar?"

Butuh kekuatan besar untuk Siwon untuk menyambut tangan itu dan menyentuhnya kembali setelah bertahun-tahun, saat dia akhirnya tangan mereka saling menjabat satu sama lain, semua memori yang berusaha dia kubur kembali membanjiri kepalanya.

Melihat Yesung tampak baik dan bahagia bersama suaminya membuat Siwon merasa seperti pecundang, karena bahkan setelah lima tahun dia masih gagal melupakan Yesung, saat kini takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, perasaan cinta lama dan rasa benci yang baru terbentuk mulai kehilangan pembatas. Yang Siwon tahu takan pernah dia biarkan Yesung kembali menyakitinya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Oke chapter 2. Setelah melihat antusias kalian semua sepertinya author berubah pikiran. Tadinya author ingin menulis dari pov Siwon aja tapi sepertinya jika author menulis dari pov Yesung asik juga. Oke dari chapter ini FF ini kita setting dari dua pov oke*wink*

0000

000

000

Kangin dan Youngwoon adalah orang yang sama, dahulu Yesung hanya menyebut lelaki yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Siwon itu sebagai Kangin, dia baru tahu belakangan bahwa nama lahir lelaki itu adalah Kim Youngwoon pemilik perusahaan besar yang menggeluti hampir semua bidang usaha, dari_ property _sampai _garment._ Menurut Park Jungsu Kim Youngwoon kini tercatat sebagai salah satu orang dalam daftar pengusaha paling sukses di Korea, tak aneh Yesung begitu betah dan nyaman berada di sisinya. Mungkin kini dia tinggal mengangkat jari tangan setiap dia menginginkan sesuatu tanpa harus bekerja membanting tulang seperti dahulu.

"Anda beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Siwon, Tuan Park Jungsu, yang saya tahu dia adalah pekerja keras, benar kan sayang" Youngwoon meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Yesung di atas meja. Yesung menoleh kearah suaminya lalu mengangguk.

"Ya tentu saja, aku yakin Siwon tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun yang memperkerjakannya" komentar Yesung lalu tersenyum kearah Park Jungsu tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon sedikitpun

"Siwon dan Yesung dahulu pernah menjadi teman serumah" jelas Youngwoon pada Park Jungsu, Siwon sedikit kaget mendengar Youngwoon membeberkan fakta ini pada bossnya, dia hanya berharap tak ada niat buruk dari Youngwoon untuk mempermalukannya atau lebih buruk lagi membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan "Yesung bahkan membantu Siwon membiayai kuliahnya"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Park Jungsu tampak terkejut dengan berita itu, Siwon berusaha tenang dengan langkah yang di ambil Youngwoon untuk mengatakan hal itu pada bossnya.

"Sayang sudahlah" Yesung meremas pundak Youngwoon menghentikan apapun yang berusaha di katakana Youngwoon selanjutnya "Itu hanya masa lalu, tidak baik mengungkitnya lagi"

Youngwoon meraih pipi Yesung lalu membelainya "Tapi itu tetap jasamu" ujarnya sambil menatap Yesung lembut. Siwon melempar pandangannya kearah lain.

"Iya tapi aku ingin melupakannya" Tegas Yesung mantap

Perkataan Yesung memaksa Siwon mengembalikan pandangannya pada Yesung. Melupakan. Ya tentu saja.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja" ujar Youngwoon lalu mengecup mesra bibir suaminya tanpa perduli Jungsu memperhatikan mereka dan Siwon yang hanya diam berusaha menguasai diri agar tidak menggebrak meja dan berteriak pada dua orang di seberangnya.

Sepanjang pertemuan itu Siwon lebih banyak diam, Kim Youngwoon dan park Jungsu mendominasi perbincangan, di selingi perbincangan mesra antara Youngwoon dan Yesung yang membuat Siwon ingin segera mengakhiri acara mereka itu.

000

000

000

000

"Brengsek!" Siwon melempar jasnya ke meja tepat di hadapan Donghae,

"Whoaaaa….Siwon tenanglah" saran Donghae berusaha menenangkan Siwon yang datang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan sangat marah "Aku mengerti kau dengan persaanmu tapi percayalah melampiaskannya padaku bukan ide bijaksana"

Siwon mengusap-usap wajah dengan jemarinya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, apa yang di katakana Donghae masuk akal "Aku hanya—" Siwon kembali terbayang wajah Yesung yang tampak tenang saat mereka berjabat tangan, bahkan sepanjang makan malam Yesung dengan sengaja tidak menghiraukannya dan Siwon melawan rasa mual semalaman memperhatikan Yesung yang berpenampilan layaknya boneka mahal di samping Youngwoon. 

"_Baju itu pasti akan tampak bagus kalau kau memakainya" komentar Siwon saat keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah toko baju sambil menatap mannequin yang memakai kemeja biru panjang dengan potongan yang sangat unik._

"_Bagus ya" respon Yesung sambil menggigiti kuku, matanya lekat menatap baju itu dengan rasa tertarik yang tergambar jelas_

"_Kau menyukainya? " Tanya Siwon menyikut Yesung._

_Yesung melirik kearah Siwon "memang kenapa kalau aku suka?"_

_Siwon mengangkat bahu "Ya kita beli" ujarnya santai tapi kemudian dia mengaduh saat Yesung mencubit pinggangnya_

"_Kita memang bisa membeli baju itu tapi kita tidak makan seminggu, mau?"_

_Siwon cemberut mendengar perkataan Yesung_

"_Sudah ah, ayo kita pulang" Yesung menyeret Siwon menjauhi toko itu "Baju yang aku punya masih bagus, aku tidak perlu baju baru"_

_Sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, baju Yesung memang tidak sedikit tapi kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tidak layak pakai, warnanya sudah banyak pudar karena terlalu banyak di cuci. Siwon menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya pada baju yang terpampang di toko tadi lalu menatap Yesung yang berjalan di depannya, celana jeansnya sudah belel dan sepatu yang di pakainya membuat hati Siwon perih, solnya udah sangat tipis dan sudah waktunya di ganti tapi Yesung enggan membeli barang untuk dirinya sendiri, yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya Siwon bisa lulus kuliah dan berdalih bahwa baju dan barang – barang untuknya bisa di belikan nanti saat Siwon sudah sukses._

"Siwon?"

Suara Donghae menarik Siwon dari lamunannya, dia menoleh kearah temannya "Kau tahu Donghae? Dulu Yesung sangat sederhana, dia tidak memikirkan penampilan, dan selalu cuek bila ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh saat kami jalan bersama, tiap kali aku menawarkan dia untuk membeli pakaian baru dia selalu menolak, dia berkata semua itu tidak penting, lagipula dia bekerja memakai seragam yang di berikan gratis dari bossnya" kenang Siwon mengingat Yesung dulu tapi kemudian ari mukanya berubah dingin "Sedang yang kulihat malam ini benar-benar 180 derajat berbeda, Yesung tampak percaya diri dengan semua yang di kenakannya, dia tampak angkuh, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Yesung yang dulu pernah kucintai"

Donghae menatap Siwon penuh simpati "Semua orang itu bisa berubah Siwon, dan terkadang harta bisa membutakan hati seseorang"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau benar, hanya terkadang aku tak percaya Yesung bisa jadi salah satu orang yang terjerat harta, padahal—" Siwon menghela nafas panjang "—andai dia bisa sabar, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang dia mau" tukasnya "Lihatlah aku sekarang, aku memiliki apa yang pernah kami mimpikan dahulu tapi—" Siwon tertawa pedih "—tentu tak sebanding yang dimiliki Youngwoon"

"Siwon kumohon berhentilah seperti ini" pinta Donghae "aku mengerti dahulu kalian pernah memiliki kenangan indah bersama tapi semua itu sudah berakhir, dia bukanlah orang sama yang kau cintai, dia sudah berubah" jelas Donghae lagi "Sudah saatnya kau melangkah dengan hidupmu sendiri, mungkin dengan pertemuan ini Tuhan ingin membuka matamu bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang terbaik untukmu dan tak layak untuk kau kenang dan tangisi selama bertahun-tahun"

Siwon menghempaskan badanya yang lelah di sofa milik Donghae, ingatanya kembali pada Yesungnya yang dulu lalu pada Yesung yang dia temui mala mini. Keduanya memang sangat berbeda, Siwon sendiri heran kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Meski dengan rasa sakit dan benci yang mendalam tapi cinta lama itu tetap ada di sudut hatinya yang gelap. Sepertinya kali ini Donghae benar, dia harus benar-benar focus pada hidupnya sendiri, dia harus mengeluarkan Yesung dari hati dan pikirannya, tak ada gunanya memelihara racun yang lambat laun akan membunuhnya.

000

000

000

000

Hari minggu Siwon memutuskan untuk keluar mengunjungi toko miliknya sudah lama rasanya di tidak berjumpa Henry dan Zhoumi yang lebih sering berbicara padanya melalui telpon.

Saat dia melangkah masuk riuh pengunjung yang mengobrol menyapanya, meski tempatnya mungil tapi Siwon sengaja mendesainnya seefisien mungkin hingga pengunjung merasa betah di dalamnya.

"Pesanan special untukmu" Suara kencang Zhoumi menarik perhatian Siwon, dia perhatikan lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan dengan sepiring _cake_ cokelat bertabur irisan strawbery, Zhoumi tampak sumringah dan semangat melayani pengunjung, Siwon suka anak itu. Tapi kemudian matanya membesar saat Zhoumi akhirnya berhenti di sebuah meja, dia menghidangkan_ cake_ yang di bawanya pada…Yesung.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Yesung membawa kakinya untuk menghampiri Yesung yang tersenyum dan berbincang pada Zhoumi, sekilas Siwon melihat Yesung yang pernah di kenalnya dahulu tapi rasa kesal sudah terlebih dahulu menguasainya.

"Eh hai bo—" Zhoumi yang terkejut menyadari kehadiran Siwon dan hendak menyapa langsung terdiam saat di lihatnya Siwon mengangkat tangan lalu memberinya sinyal untuk pergi meninggalkannya dengan tamu yang baru saja di layaninya.

Yesung yang sama terkejutnya kini menatap Siwon aneh, tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat karena setelah itu dia kembali focus pada cake depannya lalu menyantapnya santai dan bertingkah seakan Siwon tidak berdiri di depan mejanya.

Siwon memperhatikannya untuk beberapa lama tapi saat di lihatnya Yesung sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, Siwon akhirnya menarik kursi yang berada di seberang Yesung lalu duduk di atasnya. Yesung mencuri pandangan padanya untuk beberapa detik dengan satu alisnya terangkat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Siwon dengan gigi gemerutuk menahan kesal. Yesung mengambil strawberry yang terbungkus cokelat lalu menjilatnya, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Siwon dan malah sibuk makan. Entah kenapa sikap Yesung ini benar-benar membuat semua kesabaran yang di miliki Siwon habis, dengan sedikit kasar dia menarik piring yang berada di depan Yesung, kali ini Yesung mengangkat wajahnya penuh tanya. Siwon balas mentapnya dengan tajam.

"kau mau cake nya?" tanya Yesung dengan nada bosan, Siwon tak menjawab, Yesung menyeringai, dia mengangkat tanganya, mungkin hendak memesan lagi tapi Siwon menangkat pergelangan tangan Yesung lalu menghempaskannya ke meja.

"Pergi dari sini!" pinta Siwon, matanya masih menatap Yesung

Yesung menatap tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh Siwon sebelum dia menariknya "Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku sedang makan dan aku tidak makan dengan gratis"

"Oh ya—" Siwon tertawa mengejek "—tentu saja kau tidak makan dengna gratis, sekarang kan kau mempunyai uang yang banyak, tidak seperti dulu yang harus menunggu sisa-sisa orang"

Yesung membuang muka mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon "Malu dengan masa lalumu?" tantangnya lagi

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu" Yesung membawa perhatiannya pada Siwon "Apa kau datang kesini sengaja untuk mengganggu acara makanku saja?"

Siwon balik menyeringai "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu makan di sini, kenapa? Karena tempat ini milikku, di semua tempat kau mungkin bisa menikmati makanmu dengan santai tapi disini? Kau sama sekali tidak di harapkan!"

Yesung malah tersenyum mendengar itu "Oh jadi tempat ini milikmu? Luar biasa! Selamat" Yesung menjulurkan tangannya tapi Siwon tidak menghiraukannya, Yesung pun mengangkat bahunya sebelum kemudian menarik kembali jabatan tanganya yang di abaikan Siwon "Sebelum aku pergi biarkan aku menikmati cake yang sudah ku pesan ini" Yesung kemudian menarik kembali piring yang tadi di ambil Siwon lalu mulai memotong cake nya yang tersisa dan menyantapnya. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau benar-benar berubah Yesung"

Yesung menjilat sendoknya sambil mengerutkan kening saat dia menatap Siwon, senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya "Kau juga berubah" gumamnya pelan

"Tapi paling tidak aku tidak berubah jadi mainan orang kaya seperti kau" Tegas Siwon

"Mainan?" Yesung tertawa pelan "Kau ini ada-ada saja Siwon"

"Jangan tertawa dan pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ku bicarakan Yesung, bukankah selama ini yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengangkang selebar-lebarnya di depan youngwoon lalu dengan cara itu dia memberikan semua yang kau ingink—"

"Cukup!" Yesung memotong perkataan Siwon, tanganya tampak erat menggengam sendok yang dia gunakan untuk menyantap cake di depannya "Kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu padaku"

"Tapi itu benar kan?"

Yesung menyimpan sendoknya lalu memakai kaca mata hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Kalaupun itu benar memang kenapa?" tantang Yesung sambil meletakan kedua tanganya di dada

Siwon mendengus "Tidak apa, hanya saja kini aku lega karena sudah mengetahui serendah apa kualitasmu"

Yesung tidak menjawab, dari balik kaca mata hitamnya mungkin Yesung kini sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Katakan padaku Siwon" ujar Yesung setelah hening beberapa saat "Apa kau bahagia dengan hidupmu sekarang?"

Siwon melengos mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang terdengar seperti mengejek. Dia berpikir tentang pekerjaannya sekarang, lalu usaha yang di bangunya kemudian tabungan yang di milikinya di bank, Siwon tersenyum lalu menatap Yesung "Tentu aku bahagia, aku memiliki semua yang ku butuhkan" jawab Siwon santai

Seulas senyum hadir di wajah Yesung "Syukurlah" ujarnya pelan lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, sesaat tubuhnya bergetar setelah kepergian Yesung

"Siwon kau kenal dia?" tanya Zhoumi yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya

"Zhoumi sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahasnya" jawab Siwon, tak ingin membahas masalah ini dengan Zhoumi tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal hubunganya dengan Yesung di masa lalu.

"Tapi Yesung itu sangat manis, sejak dua minggu terakhir dia hampir tiap hari kesini dan tampaknya di sangat menyukai apa yang kita jual" papar Zhoumi lagi menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya tidak diminta oleh Siwon.

"Tapi kenapa tadi kalian seperti berargumen da—"

"Zhoumi!" bentak Siwon kesal "Sudah kubilang berhentilah bicara!"

Zhoumi tampak kecewa dengan sikap Siwon "Maaf" gumamnya sambil berlalu pergi. Rasa bersalah seketika menyergapnya, tak harusnya dia bersikat seperti itu pada Zhoumi, rasa kesal membuatnyamenumpahkan kekesalan pada orang di sekelilingnya. Siwon memastikan akan meminta maaf pada Zhoumi setelah dia bisa menenangkan diri.

000

000

000

000

"Sudah selesai tuan?" Pak Nam supir yang tugaskan oleh suaminya untuk mengantarnya kemana-mana, bertanya dengan ramah

"Sudah" jawab Yesung pelan "Antar aku pulang pak" pinta Yesung sambil melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, pak Nam menghidupkan mobilnya menuju rumah yang baru di tinggali olehnya dan suami.

Ada rasa sakit yang mendalam saat dia kembali bertatap muka dengan Siwon setelah sebelumnya mereka berjumpa saat makan malam, tanpa dia duga Youngwoon hendak menjalin kerja sama dengan Park Jungsu, boss tempat Siwon saat ini bekerja.

Rasa benci dimata Siwon yang terpancar padanya hampir tak bisa di tahan oleh Yesung. Tak ada mata yang menatapnya penuh cinta seakan dia adalah satu-satunya berharga di dunia seperti dulu.

Sebulir airmata menetes darimatanya, beruntung kacamata hitam membantunya menghalangi dan membuat pak Nam tak sadar dia menangis.

Kini dia hanya berandai-andai Siwon akan menatapnya seperti dulu, tapi dia sadar kini semua berbeda, dia tak lagi layak di cintai oleh Siwon, seperti apa yang di ucapkannya tadi, kini dia tak lebih dari sebuah mainan orang kaya, andai perkataan itu tidak benar mungkin Yesung akan menyangkal, tapi dia sadar semua itu benar adanya.

Hanya membutuhkan 20 menit untuk sampai di kediamannya, matahari sudah berada di puncak, di hari libur seperti ini biasanya Youngwoon akan tidur sampai siang, Yesung pun melangkah masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sapaan dari Youngwoon membuat langkah Yesung terhenti. Dia menoleh kearah suara dan mendapati Youngwoon sedang duduk santai di ruang tanah dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Sepertinya kali ini Youngwoon bangun lebih cepat.

"Iya" jawab Yesung pendek

"Kemarilah" Youngwoon menepuk-nepuk ruang kosoong di sebelahnya, memberikan sinyal supaya Yesung mendekat. Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati suaminya lalu menempati ruang dimana dia di perintahkan duduk.

"Lihatlah dirimu" kata Youngwoon sambil membelai wajah Yesung yang hanya datar menatapnya "Kau tampak kotor" komentarnya lagi sambil mengerutkan wajah lalu menatap Yesung dengan jijik "Mandilah! Aku tidak suka melihatmu kotor" perintahnya lagi sambil berdiri lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masalahnya selama apapun dia mandi, dia tetaplah merasa kotor, sampai kapanpun dia tetaplah kotor dan menjijikan. Seperti kata Siwon atau seperti apa yang di lihat Youngwoon pada dirinya.

000

000

000

000

"_kau benar-benar menyiapkan semua ini untukku?" Siwon tampak kaget dengan deretan makanan dimeja makan mungil mereka, beberapa tangkai bunga menghiasi di tengahnya._

"_Khusus untuk merayakan kelulusan Siwonku yang kini sudah jadi sarjana" Yesung datang menghampiri Siwon, memeluknya dengan erat sebelum Siwon akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman penuh cinta di bibirnya._

"_Sayang, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kau memang kekasihku yang paling hebat!" Siwon memeluk Yesung lagi, dia terharu melihat apa yang di lakukan Yesung untuknya. Kini dia sudah siap untuk mencari kerja dan menjadi seseorang yang bisa membahagiakan dan memberi apa yang di inginkan Yesung._

"_Aku tahu!" jawab Yesung sambil memainkan alisanya "Makanya kau di larang mencari kekasih lain selain aku, mengerti?"_

"_Siap boss" Jawab Siwon sambil memberi hormat pada Yesung seperti layaknya seorang prajurit pada komandanya, keduanya pun tertawa tergelak_

"_Ayo kita makan saja" ajak Yesung sambil menuntun Siwon untuk duduk dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya._

_Sambil bertukar cerita keduanya menghabiskan makanan yang di masak khusus oleh Yesung sampai habis._

"_ah aku kenyang!" teriak Siwon saat keduanya memutuskan untuk menikmati teh bersama setelah selesai makan._

"_Kau suka makanannya?"_

"_Tentu saja aku suka Yesungie" ujar Siwon yakin sambil melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Yesung "Semua masakanmu selalu enak, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bosan"_

_Yesung memutar bola matanya "Ah lihat saja nanti kalau kau sudah punya uang untuk membeli makanan mahal, aku yakin kau akan lupa semua masakanku"_

"_Tidak mungkin! Chef manapun tidak ada yang akan mampu menandingi masakanmu"_

"_Dasar mulut manis!" Yesung memukul pelan mulut Siwon_

"_Tapi kau suka kan mulut manisku?" goda Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya hendak mencium Yesung, tapi Yesung mengelak_

"_hey!" protes Siwon, tapi Yesung tertawa dan mencium pipi Yesung. Siwon pun akhirnya tersenyum dan menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya_

"_Mulai besok aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan yang layak, doakan aku ya" pinta Siwon lembut_

"_Tanpa kau minta pun aku selalu mendoakanmu Siwonie" bisik Yesung di telinga Siwon sambil kembali mengecup pipinya_

_Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Yesung dalam saat dia di hatinya Cuma hanya ada satu cita-cita : Membahagiakan Yesung_

_0000_

_0000_

_0000_

_0000_

Akhir pekan selanjutnya Siwon bersedia saat Donghae mengajaknya ke sebuah bar "Aku senang akhirnya kau mau di ajak keluar" Donghae tampak antusias setelah sekian lama membujuk kali ini dia berhasil membawa Siwon untuk bersosialisasi.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada beberapa orang yang berpotensi untuk jadi teman kencanmu" goda Donghae sambil menepuk bahunya

Siwon mendengus lalu mendelik kearah temanya "aku hanya ingin keluar, bukan berarti aku ingin kencan" jelasnya

"Jangan begitu Siwon, kau ini tampan" Donghae menepuk-nepuk wajah Siwon "Aku yakin setiap orang yang punya mata pasti ingin mengencanimu

"Iya aku tahu, termasuk kau kan?"Siwon balik menggoda, Donghae langsung angkat tangan

"Maafkan aku Siwon tapi kau bukan tipeku"

"Sialan!" hardik Siwon sambil menjambak rambut Donghae dan tertawa saat sahabatnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Saat keduanya sampai di bar Donghae langsung memesan minuman, memberikan salah satunya pada Siwon lalu pergi bersama seorang gadis dan meminta Siwon untuk mencari seseorang yang dia kencani, tentu Siwon tidak melakukan seperti apa yang di pinta Donghae dan hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan yang gelap menikmati minuman yang ada di tangannya, sesekali dia menolak beberapa orang yang berusaha mengajaknya ke lantai dansa.

Musik yang di mainkan semakin gaduh, dan pengunjung pun semakin gila, Siwon tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang ini betah untuk berada di tempat seperti ini tapi untuk kali ini dia ingin menikmatinya saja.

Siwon kembali menyesap minumannya dengan pelan tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang dia kenal. Diantara lampu yang berkelap-kelip Siwon memicingkan matanya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dia melihat Youngwoon berdansa dengan seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang hanya menutupi sedikit bagian dada dan rok yang terlalu pendek hingga Siwon dengan sangat jelas bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik rok itu.

Keduanya berdansa layaknya sepasang kekasih, kedua tangan perempuan itu melingkar di leher Youngwoon yang dengan penuh nafsu mencumbu perempun itu sementara kedua tangannya liar menggerayangi bagian tubuh perempuan itu.

Seketika rasa marah membara di dada Siwon, sebagian dari dirinya ingin mendekat dan memisahkan mereka lalu mengingatkan Youngwoon bahwa dia sudah menikah, Siwon tak percaya Youngwoon melakukan ini pada Yesung, beraninya dia berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir bahwa semua ini bukanlah urusan dia, dia tidak punya hak untuk mencampurinya. Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan Siwon membuang pandangannya, dia habiskan minuman yang ada di tangannya lalu melangkah pergi keluar dari bar itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang pikirannya mengembara pada Yesung. Tahukan Yesung tentang hal ini? Apa dia buta dengan ketidak setiaan Youngwoon?

Di tengah kegalauannya, dia melihat Yesung sedang bercanda dengan seorang pria tua di depan sebuah taman, keduanya duduk di kap mobil dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, dengan reflex Siwon menginjak rem dan menghentikan mobilnya. Untuk beberapa menit dia hanya menatap Yesung yang sesekali tertawa dengan pria tua itu. Siwon tak mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukan Yesung malam-malam dengan lelaki itu sementara suaminya sedang asyik bermesraan dengan perempuan lain.

Entah karena kekuatan apa, Siwon berani turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri Yesung.

"Jangan bilang lelaki tua ini adalah selingkuhanmu" ujar Siwon tiba-tiba saat dia sudah berada di dekat Yesung.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Yesung yang kemudian tampak kesal dengan sikap tidak sopan yang di tunjukan Siwon, dia kemudian menoleh pada pria yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengannya

"Pak Nam tunggu di sini sebentar aku harus bicara dengan temanku ini" ujar Yesung pada pria tua yang di panggilnya pak Nam itu.

Yesung kemudian menarik Siwon agak jauh dari Pak Nam.

"Dia supirku, kau ini mabuk atau apa sih, kenapa tiba – tiba datang dan berbicara hal yang seperti itu?" bentak Yesung tidak suka

Sebagian dari diri Siwon lega Yesung tidaklah berselingkuh seperti apa yang di duganya

"Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam?" tanya Siwon masih dengan nada kesal

Siwon menarik kepalanya ke belakang dengan ekspresi heran "Siwon aku ini sudah dewasa, terserah aku mau di manapun atau jam berapapun, itu bukan urusanmu" tegas Yesung sambil berkacak pinggang

Siwon tersenyum sinis "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu santai minum kopi disini sementara suamimu di bar menggerayangi perempuan lain!"

Yesung menatapnya lama, rautnya wajah menggambarkan sesuatu yang tak bisa di baca oleh Siwon

"Jadi karena hal ini kau mengganguku?" tanya Yesung datar "dasar konyol" ujarnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu memutar tubuh hendak pergi tapi Siwon menarik tangannya

"Siwon!" teriak Yesung mendorong tubuh Siwon "Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bereaksi seperti itu" Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Yesung "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Yesung aku pergi ke bar dan melihat suamimu bermain dengan perempuan lain! Dia berselingk—"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Siwon dan seketika membungkam mulutnya. Perlahan tangannya mengusap pipi yang kini terasa panas terkena tamparan Yesung. Dia menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA HAL BURUK TENTANG SUAMIKU!" bentak Yesung sambil menunjuk kearah Siwon "Dia tidak mungkin selingkuh! Saat ini dia sedang berjumpa kliennya" tegas Yesung yakin "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan berhenti mabuk-mabukan, apa kau lupa apa alasanku meninggalkanmu?"

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan wajah marah lalu membalikan badanya, kali ini Siwon diam. Dan hanya bisa menatap nanar saat Yesung masuk kedalam mobil dan berlalu pergi.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku tidak percaya semalam kau meninggalkanku hanya karena kau melihat suami Yesung main gila" protes Donghae saat dia menyambangi apartement Siwon setelah dia kehilangan jejak temannya di bar.

Siwon tak menjawab, matanya menatap kosong ke luar jendela, kejadian semalam belum bisa di singkirkan dari pikirannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Yesung" Kata Siwon kemudian, tidak menghiraukan protes dari temannya. "Dia tak percaya kata-kataku, dia malah menamparku, kenapa dia seperti itu?" nada suara Siwon terdengar sangat sedih "Aku memberi tahu dia kebenaran tentang kelakuan Youngwoon tapi dia—dia marah dan—" Siwon membiarkan kata terakhirnya tak terucapkan, pedih rasanya saat Yesung mengingatkan kesalahannya dahulu.

Donghae memperhatikan raut wajah Siwon yang tampak sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpanya

"Siwon, wajar saja dia tak percaya, kau sama sekali tidak membawa bukti apa pun tentang perselingkuhan Youngwoon, apalagi berita tentang suaminya di dapat dari mantan kekasihnya sendiri, pasti akan sulit untuk mempercayainya"

Siwon coba memikirkan apa yang keluar dari mulut Donghae, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum dia berkata "Begitu besarkah cinta Yesung pada Youngwoon hingga tak sedikitpun dia percaya kata-kataku? Meski sedikit?"

Donghae berdiri lalu melangkah menuju kulkas, dia ambil dua kaleng Coca cola lalu dia berikan salah satunya pada Siwon lalu duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kisah awal antar Yesung dan Youngwoon dahulu, tapi menurutku perasaan Yesung terhadap Youngwoon bukanlah urusanmu, kau mengetahui pengkhianatan Youngwoon dan kau sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan yaitu memberitahukan Yesung, kalau dia tak percaya ya biarkan saja, urusanmu sudah selesai, berhentilah menyiksa diri dan menenggelamkan dirimu dalam cerita masa lalu, sebaiknya kau menata hidupmu sendiri. Selama ini kau sudah cukup menderita dengan pengkhinanatan Yesung ya anggap saja ini karma yang harus dia terima karena dulu dia mengkhianatimu agar dia bisa lari ke pelukan Kangin"

Siwon menyentuhkan kaleng coca cola yang dingin ke keningnya lalu melirik pada Donghae yang menaikan alisnya, seperti menunggu reaksi darinya.

Siwon kemudian tiba-tiba tertawa "Benar juga" responnya sambil mengangguk-angguk "Kau pintar juga Donghae, kenapa aku tidak berpikir kesana? Mungkin ini memang karma"

"Betul! Dan dia pantas mendapatkannya!" Ujar Donghae lagi "Ayolah Siwon bersemangatlah, lupakan dia"

Siwon tersenyum, dia membuka kaleng coca cola di tangannya lalu meneguknya dengan pelan. Untuk saat ini dia ingin hal ini yang ingin di pikirkannya. Karma. Meski jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Siwon tetap menyimpan rasa tak nyaman dengan pengkhianatan Youngwoon pada Yesung. Tapi kemudian, sejak awal Siwon memang tak mengerti dengan hubungan keduanya, sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan di belakangnya atau dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Yang Siwon tahu Youngwoon tiba-tiba berada di antara mereka lalu merenggut Yesung dan segala kebahagaiaanya.

Segala hal tentang mereka adalah misteri untuk. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia harus berurusan lagi dengan mereka. Dia hanya berharap semua ini segera berakhir agar dia tak perlu berjumpa Yesung atau Youngwoon yang hanya mengingatkannya pada kesedihan.

0000

0000

0000

0000

"_Yesung kau di cari tuan Kim Youngwoon" kata Ryeowook salah satu teman kerjanya. Yesung yang sebenarnya sedang menikmati jam istrirahnya mengerutkan kening_

"_Tuan Youngwoon siapa?" Yesung malah berbalik bertanya karena dia merasa asing dengan nama itu. Ryeowook menatapnya tak percaya__ seakan Yesung begitu bodoh karena tak mengetahui orang yang baru di sebutnya._

"_Ya Tuhan Yesung kau ini bagaimana" __Ryeowook__ berkacak pinggang "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah baca berita atau apa, dia itu pengusaha tampan yang kaya juga terkenal, kemarin dia makan di sini dan kaulah yang melayaninya__, aku pikir kemarin kau tahu tentang hal ini__"_

_Yesung tercenung__ ssat dia__ berusaha mengingat kejadian hari sebelumnya, dia melayani banyak pengunjung dan sukar untuknya mengingat satu persatu._

"_Yang kemarin bajunya ketumpahan__an__ anggur!" Rye__o__wook yang tidak sabar coba mengingatkan lagi, kali ini Yesung tampak teringat dan langsung ketakutan__, malam sebelumnya __akibat kecerobohannya dia terpeleset saat mengantar pesanan dan tanpa sengaja membasahi pakaian yang di kenakan seorang lelaki, baru sekarang dia mengetahui jika namanya adalah Kim Youngwoon_

"_Apa dia mencariku karena marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf" ujar Yesung khawatir__, pikiran tentang kehilangan pekerjaan langsung terbayang._

"_Sepertinya tidak, dia tampak senang dan langsung menanyakanmu saat dia pertama kali masuk, dan sekarang dia menunggumu di meja Vip" Jelas Ryeowook lagi, Yesung tampak ragu__, dia bingung dengan niat lelaki itu untuk bertemu dengannya__ tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika dia tidak memenuhi panggilan tamu yang khusus memintanya untuk melayani._

_Dengan langkah yang sedikit ketakutan Yesung mengayunkan kakinya menuju meja Vip yang agak tersembunyi, khusus__ untuk__ tamu yang menginginkan sedikit privasi saat mereka menikmati makaanan mereka._

_Saat Youngwoon melihat kedatangannya wajahnya berubah penuh senyuman "Hey!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan, Yesung balas tersenyum lalu membungkuk sopan_

"_Tuan Youngwoon mencari__ku__?"_

_Youngwoon tertawa "jangan terlalu formal, namaku memang Youngwoon tapi orang-orang terdekat memanggilku Kangin dan aku ingin kau memanggilku Kangin" jelasnya, Yesung t__erkejut __Youngwoon ingin Yesung memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu padahal dia bukanlah orang terdekatnya._

"_Namamu Yesung ya?" tanya Youngwoon dengan penuh rasa penasaran_

_Yesung mengangguk lagi "Iya tuan Kangin"_

"_Oh ayolah__—" Youngwoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "panggil__ saja aku Kangin dan singkirkan embel-embel tuan atau semacamnya ya" _

"_Baik, Ka—kangin" __jawab __Yesung__ terbata-bata,__ rasanya tak biasa memanggil orang seperti Youngwoon dengan nama langsung tapi jika ini yang di inginkannya Yesung menurut saja._

"_Ayo duduklah" pinta Youngwoon_

_Yesung menaikan alisnya penuh tanya, melihat itu Youngwoon memutar bola matanya "Jangan banyak berpikir ayo duduk__ aku sudah meminta izin bossmu agar kau disini__"__ jelasnya santai _

_Meski sebelumnya ragu Yesung akhirnya menarik kursi di samping Youngwoon dan duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Katakan padaku Yesung apa kau suka bekerja di sini?"dengan penuh antusiasme Youngwoon menanyai Yesung_

"_di sini menyenangkan, tentu aku suka"Jawab Yesung sederhana_

_Youngwoon masih penuh senyuman saat matanya menatap Yesung "Jujur, orang dengan wajah yang semenarik kau rasanya tidak pantas kau hanya jadi pelayan Yesung"_

_Yesung __kembali __terkejut dengan pujian yang di lontarkan Youngwoon, mungkin wajahnya mulai memerah, selain Siwon tak ada yang pernah mengapresiasi penampilannya__, sepertinya keterkejutannya di baca oleh Youngwoon karena dia kemudian tertawa_

"_Kau sepertinya tidak menyadari pesonamu sendiri, ya?" goda Youngwoon sambil meneguk minuman yang baru di hidangkan Ryeowook yang menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum._

_Yesung berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap sopan._

"_Hari ini temani aku makan ya" Youngwoon meremas pundak Yesung "Aku ingin ada teman mengobrol"ujarnya beralasan, sepanjang Youngwoon menyantap makanan yang di pesannya Yesung berada di meja yang sama dan mengobrol dengan Youngwoon meski sebenarnya Youngwoonlah yang lebih banyak berbicara dan melontarkan banyak perkataan pada Yesung._

_Hari-hari selanjutnya Youngwoon menjadi tamu regular di restaurant tempat Yesung bekerja dan setiap datang berkunjung dia selalu meminta Yesung menemaninya, meski Yesung sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman tapi karena di dorong oleh bossnya yang di minta khusus oleh Youngwoon untuk membebas tugaskan Yesung untuk bersamanya dan di ganti oleh imbalan yang setimpal, Yesung hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan keduanya._

"_Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita makan malam bersama, tapi tidak di sini" ajak Youngwoon suatu hari, Yesung mengerutkan wajah mendengar ajakan tak mengejutkan dari pengusaha di depannya._

"_Maksudnya?" Yesung tak mengerti_

_Youngwoon tersenyum simpul lalu menatap Yesung dengan dalam__"Kencan Yesung aku sedang mengajakmu untuk pergi berkencan"__ jelas Youngwoon mengutarakan keinginananya, tentu hal ini membuat Yesung teramat kaget, dia termangu dan tak mampu menjawab._

"_Ken__-ken__can?__ De-denganku__"__tanya Yesung dengan kata terpatah-patah _

_Youngwoon tertawa melihat kebingungan yang tertulis jelas di wajah Yesung "Iya Yesung, jangan bilang kau tidak mengerti sinyal yang selama ini aku coba perlihatkan, aku menyukaimu Yesung dan kita sudah mengobrol banyak hal, ku pikir sudah waktunya aku mengajakmu sedikit lebih serius"ungkap Youngwoon yang kontan membuat Yesung kalang kabut, dia tak menyangka kalau __selama ini __Youngwoon me__nyimpan perasaan lebih padanya__, teman-temannya yang lain memang sering menggodanya tentang Youngwoon dan berkata jika dia akan jadi seperti Cinderella yang akan di sunting pria kaya seperti Youngwoon tapi Yesung tak pernah menghiraukan mereka dan berkata bahwa itu Cuma pikiran mereka saja, lagipula dia sudah memiliki Siwon, meski tak sekaya Youngwoon tapi Yesung mencintai lelaki itu dan takkan menukarnya dengan apa pun._

"_Yesung?"_

_Suara Youngwoon membuyarkan gemuruh yang ada di kepala Yesung_

"_Iya?"_

"_kau—bersedia kan? Kencan denganku?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa" jawab Yesung __mantap, entah darimana dia memiliki keberanian untuk itu dia hanya__ berharap Youngwoon bisa paham_

_Air muka Youngwoon berubah, kekecewaan jelas tergurat di wajahnya"Kenapa?"_

"_Aku sudah mempunyai seseorang" aku Yesung jujur tak ingin memberi harapan lebih pada Youngwoon meski dia jadi tak enak hati_

_Youngwoon meletakan sendok dan garpu yang sebelumnya di gunakan untuk makan lalu menautkan jari-jarinya, dia menatap Yesung sesaat lalu menunduk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya"Baiklah" ujar Youngwoon pendek_

_Yesung diam, bingung tak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa. Youngwoon berhenti makan tapi juga tak berbicara, suasana jadi canggung dan membuat Yesung merasa tak karuan. Dia ingin pamit pergi tapi tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, ada rasa takut menyelinap melihat Youngwoon tampak mematung seperti itu._

_Beruntung setelah itu Youngwoon kembali seperti semula, dia meraih kembali garpu dan sendok yang sempat di abaikannya lalu mulai menyantap sisa makanananya._

"_Katakan padaku Yesung, sosok seperti apa orang yang beruntung memilikimu" tanya Youngwoon santai dengan senyum tipis_

_Yesung menghela nafas lega dengan sikap Youngwoon yang ternyata bisa menerima kenyataan dan tak memaksanya_

"_Namanya Siwon" ungkap Yesung lalu menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan Siwon mulai dari kehidupan mereka di panti asuhan sampai perjuangan mereka hingga akhirnya Siwon yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil lulus kuliah._

_Setelah hari itu Youngwoon masih datang berkunjung meski tak setiap hari, tetapi dia tetap meminta Yesung menemaninya, beberapa kali Youngwoon bahkan membawakannya hadiah, meski awalnya Yesung menolak tapi setelah Youngwoon terus mendesak dia akhirnya menerimanya karena pemberian Youngwoon hanya lambang pertemanan Yesung pun tak keberatan._

_Tapi Yesung bertekad takkan pernah memberi tahu Siwon mengenai hal ini, dia tahu betul Siwon adalah pencemburu. Mengetahui pertemanannya dengan Youngwoon hanya akan membuat Siwon berpikiran macam-macam.__ Yesung tak ingin membuatnya tak nyaman apalagi dengan kondisi Siwon yang sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan, Yesung ingin dia konsentrasi akan hal ini dan tak mengkhawatirkan hubungan mereka, karena walau bagaimana pun hubungan yang dia miliki dengan Siwon adalah satu-satunya hala stabil dalam hidupnya._

000

000

000

_Siwon berjalan lesu dengan langkah gontai, hari sudah gelap dan dia merasa sangat lelah tapi rasanya dia sangat segan untuk pulang dan berjumpa Yesung, dia tak sanggup untuk menyampaikan berita bahwa dia kembali gagal mendapat pekerjaan. Siwon menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya dengan rasa kecewa dan kesal,untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus pulang tanpa hasil. Tadinya dia sudah percaya diri bahwa akan mudah untuknya mendapat pekerjaan tapi kenyataan tak selalu sama dengan lamunan. Celakanya dia mengundurkan diri dari toko bunga dan hanya konsentrasi mencari pekerjaan yang di dambanya praktis kini hanya Yesung yang bekerja dan menopang kehidupan mereka berdua, rasanya Siwon sangat malu dengan semua ini, meski Yesung tak mengeluh tapi dia sadar Yesung mengharapkan lebih dari dirinya, ekspetasi inilah yang terkadang membebani pundak Siwon._

_Gelak tawa para lelaki membuat langkah Siwon terhenti di depan sebuah kedai minuman, entah kenapa sebuah dorongan tiba-tiba menuntun Siwon untuk bergabung bersama mereka, dia memesan minuman keras dan berpikir untuk kali ini saja dia ingin melupakan beban pikiran untuk mencari kerja, uang yang ada di dompetnya cukup untuknya membeli beberapa gelas minuman. Dia minum lalu minum lagi sampai dia lupa berapa banyak alcohol yang memasuki aliran darahnya. Dia mengobrol dengan para tamu lainnya dan mulai tertawa dengan apapun yang mereka katakan._

_Saat dia menemukan kembali kesadaran, matanya mengenali tempat dia berbaring dan diam-diam bersyukur dia berada di kamarnya, sepertinya meski mabuk semalam dia tetap tahu arah pulang. Dia mengaduh saat kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan rasa mual langsung menyerangnya, dengan langkah yang tertatih Siwon berlari ke kamar mandi lalu muntah sepuasnya. Setelah perutnya berhenti bergejolak dia berdiri, mencuci muka lalu menggosok giginya, Siwon kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dan mendapati Yesung sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Siwon tahu Yesung pasti tidak senang dengan perbuatannya, ini terlihat dari gesture tubuhnya yang tampak tegang._

"_Yesung …selamat pagi" Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana_

"_Pagi" Jawab Yesung pendek tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan terus menyibukan diri dengan apa yang sedang di lakukannya_

_Siwon menatap punggung Yesung, perasaan bersalah terus berteriak di dalam kepalanya_

"_Yesung tentang semalam—"_

"_Aku tidak ingin membahasnya!" Potong Yesung dengan nada yang ketus_

"_Maafkan aku" Ujar Siwon lirih__, tapi Yesung tak menjawab, dia mematikan kompor lalu menghidangkan makanan yang baru selesai dibuatnya._

"_Aku harus bekerja" ujar Yesung sambil berlalu pergi._

_Siwon termenung, dia paham Yesung kesal tapi dia berhak untuk merasa sedih kan? Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, akhir-akhir ini Yesung sangat sibuk bekerja dari pagi sampai malam,sementara dia harus berjumpa dengan kegagalan demi kegagalan._

_Siwon akhirnya tidak menghiraukan makanan yang di siapkan Yesung dan keluar untuk menyejukan pikirannya. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan kesana kemari Siwon memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu bekas teman kuliahnya._

_Beruntung, Teddy temannya sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik dan tampak senang dengan kunjungan Siwon, mereka mengobrol lalu bermain playsation di apartment milik Teddy dan Siwon menemukan dirinya merasa lebih baik setelah bertemu temannya itu, mereka tertawa mengingat pengalaman-pengalaman mereka masa kuliah. Saat hari mulai gelap Teddy mengajaknya ke bar, dia sebenarnya tak pernah mengunjungi tempat hiburan seperti itu tapi Teddy meyakinkannya bahwa dia butuh hiburan untuk menyingkirkan penat dan Siwon sadar dia memang butuh sesuatu membuatnya lupa akan kegagalan yang sedang di hadapinya. Siwon pun menerima ajakan Teddy dan ikut tenggelam dalam riuh rendah music yang mainkan disc jokey. Teddy memanjakannya dengan minuman bir gratis yang diterima dengan senang hati olehnya, untuk beberapa saat Siwon mengingat kembali pertengkarannya dengan Yesung tapi setan di kepalanya membuat Siwon berpikir toh Yesung sudah marah jadi kalau sekali ini saja dia minum dan sedikit mabuk mungkin tak apa. Setelah itu tanpa ragu Siwon meminum semuanya._

_Menjelang tengah malam, Teddy memesankan taksi unutk mengantarnya pulang, sepanjang perjalanan Siwon tak sadar. Dia baru bangun saat sopir taksi menyeretnya keluar mobil dan dia tersungkur di jalanan._

_Meski dengan pandangan yang aneh karena kini semua yang dia lihat menjadi dua, dia akhirnya mengenali itu jalanan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Meski pelan Siwon memaksa kakinya menuju rumah. Setelah akhirnya dia berhasil dia dapati pintunya di kunci._

"_Yesungggg!" teriak Siwon"Buka pintu!" tangannya menggedor-gedornya dengan kencang. Tak lama pintunya terbuka, Yesung memandanginya dengan wajah yang Siwon yakin penuh kemarahan._

"_Kau mau marah lagi?" tanya Siwon dengan nada kekanak-kanakan._

"_Masuklah" Yesung menarik Siwon kedalam_

"_Yesung—Jangan marah, kumohon" pinta Siwon sambil menghiba "mengertilah, kumohon mengertilah keadaanku" itulah kata-kata terakhir Siwon sebelum dia tidur tersungkur di lantai, saat tubuhnya sudah terlalu mabuk untuk tetap sadar._

_Keesokan harinya saat dia sadar. Yesung berdiri memandanginya sambil menyandar di tembok, saat mata mereka beradu, Siwon tahu apa yang akan terjadi._

"_Maafkan aku Yesung" adalah kata yang kemudian terlontar_

"_Bukankan semalam kau bersenang-senang, kenapa harus minta maaf" Yesung malah terdengar kesal_

"_Yesung bukan begitu__" Siwon membela diri__"A__ku hanya sedih dan kecewa karena aku gagal mendapat pekerjaan dan entahlah tiba-tiba aku ingin minum, kummohon mengertilah"_

_Yesung terkesiap, dia __mengumpulkan kedua tangannya di dada__ lalu __berjalan mendekati sambil__ menatap Siwon dengan mata yang membelalak "Kau minta di mengerti, lalu kapan kau akan mengerti aku? Siwon aku—" Yesung tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya terisak saat airmata deras keluar dari kedua sudut matanya._

"_Yesung" Siwon mendekati kekasihnya lalu menariknya kepelukan, beruntung Yesung tak mendorongnya."Maafkan aku" bisik Siwon_

"_Kau membuatku khawatir" ujar Yesung di sela tangisnya "Kau tidak memberiku kabar lalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk"_

"_Aku janji hal itu takkan terulang Yesung, aku janji" Siwon mengeratkan dekapannya sambil sesekali menciumi kepala Yesung sampai dia tenang dan berhenti menangis. Saat itu dia merasa sangat buruk dan menjadi pecundang __karena __berani membuat Yesung menangis.__ Tapi bodohnya kejadian itu terus berulang dan berulang. Alkohol menjadi pelarian untuk Siwon, dia meminta maaf dan berjanji tapi entah kenapa dia tetap berakhir pada hal yang sama. _

0000

000

000

000

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan untuk Yesung selain saat harus membalikan badan dari hadapan Siwon untuk keberapa kalinya. Yesung tak ingin seperti ini tapi dia sadar ini adalah yang terbaik, dia tak ingin Siwon terus-terusan mengusik kehidupannya yang sekarang. Dia ingin Siwon hidup dengan bahagia tanpa keberadaan dirinya. Dan setelah kejadian malam sebelumnya Yesung berharap Siwon menjauhi dirinya.

Pintu kamar berderik tanda ada orang yang masuk melaluinya, Yesung menoleh dan sosok Youngwoon menyembul dari baliknya. Pakaiannya tampak kusut dan rambutnya tampak acak-acakan. Bisa di pastikan dia habis mabuk di bar semalaman, sayangnya kali ini dia harus berada di bar yang sama dengan Siwon hingga membuat mantan kekasihnya itu mendatanginya dan keduanya berakhir dalam pertengkaran.

"Hai" sapa Youngwoon mendekati Yesung lalu membingkai wajah Yesung dan menciumnya. Yesung berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muntah dengan bau alcohol dari mulut Youngwoon. Tangan Youngwoon menggerayangi bagian tubuh Yesung dan sementara bibirnya tak berhenti mencumbu Yesung.

"Kangin, Kumohon" Yesung mendorong tubuh Youngwoon saat dia tak tahan lagi dengan bau alcohol dari mulut Youngwoon.

Youngwoon tampak tak senang dengan tindakan Yesung, melihat itu Yesung buru-buru berkata

"Kau istirahatlah dulu, kita bisa bercinta nanti" ujar Yesung berusaha meluluhkan hati Youngwoon yang terlihat marah.

Bukannya mendengarkan permintaan Yesung, Youngwoon hanya menyeringai lalu melangkah memburu Yesung, tangan kanannya dengan kasar mencengkram leher Yesung, dengan reflex Yesung meraih pergelangan tangan Youngwoon yang mencekiknya "Kangin kumohon, bukannya aku menolakmu tapi kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol" Yesung menghiba

"Tidak tahan bau alcohol?" Youngwoon tertawa terbahak-bahak "Sejak kapan kau punya hak untuk menolakku?" tanya Youngwoon dengan geram. Dengan perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka, Youngwoon dengan mudah membanting tubuh mungil Yesung ke tempat tidur dan membuatnya meringis.

"Apa sekarang kau punya keberanian karena sekarang kau bisa melihat mantan pacar bodohmu itu?" Ejek Youngwoon masih sambil tertawa "Aku heran kenapa kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku membawamu ke Busan" ujar YoungWoon lagi, Yesung hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan, meski dia sudah terperangkap dalam situasi ini berulang kali tetap saja dia tak pernah bisa terbiasa. Kepindahan mereka ke Busan memang tidak di pahami oleh Yesung karena Youngwoon tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Yesung memilih bungkam,saat dia berjumpa dengan Siwon kembali dia pun semakin diam

"Kau tahu Yesung, aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin kau melihat betapa lebih baiknya aku di banding si berengsek Siwon, harusnya kau bersyukur aku menikahimu dan menjamin hidupmu. Untuk itu kau harus membayar jasa-jasaku!" bentak Youngwoon "Kalau kau berani menolakku, kau tahu sendiri apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu"Ancam Youngwoon tidak main-main, matanya dingin menatap Yesung.

Mulut Yesung terkatup, tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, bicara ataupun tidak tiada bedanya, dia tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin runyam, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Youngwoon melepaskan hasratnya, menuntut haknya. Yesung diam saat Youngwoon mempreteli semua pakaiannya, jari-jarinya mulai mengelus-elus paha Yesung dan terus bergerak ke atas, dia merinding dan jengah tapi dia masih diam saat tangan Youngwoon menjambak rambutnya lalu mencumbunya tanpa kelembutan sedikitpun dan cenderung brutal, dia pun tetap diam saat bibirnya berdarah akibat gigitan Youngwoon yang selalu liar saat hasratnya memuncak. Bahkan saat Youngwoon menyetubuhinya dan meninggalkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam. Bukan Karena dia tak mampu bertindak atau melawan tapi dia tahu akibat dari perlawanan yang di lakukan akan membawa hal yang lebih buruk baginya, kebersamaan dengan Youngwoon selama bertahun – tahun sudah cukup memberi pelajaran pada Yesung. Pasrah dan diam adalah jawaban terbaik.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Yesung menatap Siwon yang sedang tertidur dengan berlinang air mata, dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Sejak Siwon lulus kuliah dan terus gagal setiap kali dia melamar pekerjaan, hubungan mereka semakin renggang, Siwon sedikit menarik diri dan lebih banyak menyendiri. Yesung sangat merindukan kehangatan Siwon yang dulu tapi sekarang hanya wajah muram dan kesedihan yang senantiasa dia dapati dari wajah Siwon. Yesung paham Siwon sedang di landa frustasi juga putus asa dengan keadaanya tapi dia berharap Siwon tidak melampiaskannya dengan cara yang tidak benar. Siwon tak lagi bercerita tentang keluh kesahnya pada Yesung dan memilih menyimpan bebannya sendiri. Sedih rasanya mendapati Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setiap malam, entah bagaimana Siwon selalu punya cara untuk mendapat minuman-minuman beralkohol itu, dia seperti tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri._

"_Aku tidak berguna Yesung, aku tidak berguna" gumam Siwon dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam mimpinya._

_Perlahan Yesung ulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut kekasihnya itu dengan lembut lalu mengecup keningnya. Dia tak henti berdoa agar Siwon kembali seperti semula dan cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan._

_Setelah beberapa lama dia pun akhirnya bergabung dengan Siwon untuk berbaring, sesaat dia berdoa agar hidup mereka membaik di hari selanjutnya, Yesung meletakan tangannya di dada Siwon lalu membawa matanya terpejam sampai akhirnya tertidur._

_Keesokan harinya saat dia terbangun, Siwon sudah tidak ada. Yesung hampir panik jika saja dia tidak melihat kertas yang di tinggalkan Siwon di atas meja dan bertuliskan 'Aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu'. Yesung menarik nafas lega meski dalam hati dia berdoa semoga urusan yang di maksud tidak berhubungan dengan alcohol. _

000

000

000

000

000

Saat siang itu Siwon dipanggil bossnya, dia tak berpikiran macam-macam. Tapi ketika Park Jungsu mulai berceloteh tentang rekan bisnisnya Kim Youngwoon yang mengajak untuk mengabiskan beberapa hari untuk berlibur bersama, Siwon mulai sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir.

"Jadi intinya aku ingin kau ikut menemaniku" tukas Park Jungsu ceria

Tentu Siwon sudah menduganya

"Jangan khawatir selain aku mengajak kau dan istriku aku juga mengajak Krystal supaya nanti kau tidak merasa kesepian, maksudku nanti Youngwoon bersama Suaminya Yesung sementara aku bersama istriku jadi kau bisa bersama Krystal, kau tahu kan gadis itu sepertinya sangat menyukaimu" goda Park Jungsu seakan Siwon pasti pergi tanpa perlu meminta persetujuannya dahulu, tapi kemudian dia bisa apa? Sebagai bawahan dia tentu hanya bisa manut saja.

"Kenapa kau tampak tidak senang?" dahi Park Jungsu berkerut melihat reaksi Siwon yang tidak terlalu antusias meski di ajak liburan gratis oleh bossnya sendiri.

"Senang, saya senang" Siwon memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang teruskan pekerjaanmu dan usahakan semua yang pekerjaan penting harus selesai sebelum akhir pekan

Siwon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jika liburan ini tidak melibatkan Youngwoon dan Yesung, mungkin dia akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, tapi dengan keduanya berada di tempat yang sama maka yang bisa dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana tersiksa dia nantinya.

Siwon sedang melangkah lunglai menuju ruangannya ketika Krystal yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingya dan berjalan bersama

"Kau sudah dengar kabar dari ?" Tanya Krystal dengan nada suara yang sangat ceria, sepertinya Krystal sudah lebih dulu mendapat berita soal liburan ini.

"Ya" Jawab Siwon pendek

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, Siwon"

Siwon menoleh pada gadis itu sambil mendelik

"Oh maaf" Ujar Krystal kemudian, dia cepat menyadari kesalahannya "Maksudnya aku tidak sabar, Mr Choi" Krystal mengoreksi panggilan yang harusnya dia pakai jika sedang jam kerja "Tapi jika liburan nanti jangan pakai panggilan formal ya?"

"Ya" Siwon lagi-lagi memberi jawaban pendek pada Krystal hingga membuat gadis itu tampak kebingungan

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa lesu sekali? Ini kan masih pagi"

"Ah sudahlah Krystal teruskan pekerjaanmu" tukas Siwon lalu segera mempercepat langkah untuk mendahulunya karena tak ingin membahas beban pikirannya dengan Krystal.

Tapi setelah kembali ke ruangannya pun Siwon gagal berkonsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kepalanya di penuhi pikiran-pikiran tentang Yesung. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Yesung harus kembali hadir ddalam hidupnya. Selama rentang 5 tahun mereka berpisah, Siwon hidup dengan baik-baik saja, meski terkadang bayangan Yesung menghantui tapi selebihnya dia bisa membuang pikiran tentangnya dengan bekerja. Kini dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan keduanya.

Dia pejamkan kedua matanya sejenak tapi tak lama buru-buru dia buka kembali karena wajah Yesung malah hadir di sana. Sebenarnya Siwon merasa sangat bodoh dengan perasaanya sendiri. Yesung sudah sangat dalam melukainya, dia pantas di benci. Tapi entah kenapa Siwon gagal tentang hal ini. Meski selama ini dia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia membenci Yesung tapi setelah bertemu kembali dia tak bisa untuk tidak perduli padanya. Ya dia memang benar-benar bodoh.

000

000

000

_Saat shift berakhir Yesung bergegas pergi dari restoran tempat dia bekerja, dia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika sebuah mobil mengklaksonnya dari belakang dan kemudian berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Yesung mengerutkan kening sesaat dan hendak mengabaikannya ketika si pemilik mobil kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan kepala Youngwoon tersembul dari dalamnya._

"_Hi Yesung" sapanya dengan senyum yang mengembang, Yesung balas tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya "Mau pulang? Aku antar ya" tawar Youngwoon ramah, Yesung sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Youngwoon meski awalnya dia merasa baik-baik saja dengan perkenalan mereka tapi makin lama Youngwoon terus-terusan muncul dimanapun Yesung berada. Kadang di pagi saat Yesung selesai mengantarkan susu dengan sepedanya, dia tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya dan membawakannya makanan atau saat Yesung hendak pergi berbelanja keperluannya sehari-hari tanpa tahu darimana datangnya Youngwoon tahu-tahu ada di sampingnya dan membayarkan semua belanjaanya. Bisa saja semua itu kebetulan tapi entahlah Yesung tak ingin tergantung pada siapa pun sepanjang dia masih mampu membiayai keperluannya sendiri._

"_Aku bisa naik bis, terima kasih tawarannya" jawab Yesung dengan ramah_

"_Kenapa harus naik bis kalau ada aku disini?"_

"_Tapi bukankan arah rumah kita berlawanan?"_

"_Terus kenapa kalau berlawanan? Aku bisa pulang setelah aku mengantarmu, lagipula selama ini kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempatmu" Youngwoon beralasan, Yesung coba mencari cara untuk menolak karena dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk mengenalkan Youngwoon pada Siwon, karena alasan-alasan yang mungkin hanya bisa di pahami oleh dirinya sendiri._

"_Ku pikir rumahku sangat tidak layak untuk di kunjungi orang sepertimu"_

"_Oh ayolah Yesung jangan seperti itu, kau tahu aku tidak perduli dengan keadaan rumahmu yang penting kau mau berteman denganku"_

_Yesung terdiam, dia kehilangan akal._

"_Begini saja, aku antar kau pulang tapi kau tak perlu mengundangku masuk ke rumahmu, bagaimana?"_

_Yesung belum menjawab, kepalanya menimbang-nimbang tawaran Youngwoon._

"_Ayolah"_

_"Apa kau yakin kau tidak marah karena aku tidak mengundangmu ke rumah?"_

"_Tentu tidak, masuklah"pinta Youngwoon sambil membuka pintu mobilnya._

_Meski sedikit merasa tidak enak Yesung akhirnya menyerah dan menerima tawaran dan memasuki mobil._

"_Kau takut pacarmu cemburu ya?" Tanya Youngwoon kemudian_

_Yesung mencuri pandang sejenak kearah Youngwoon sebelum dia melemparkan pandangan ke jalanan yang ramai meski malam mulai larut, dia tak yakin harus dia jujur dengannya _

"_Uhmm….iya" jawab Yesung akhirnya_

"_Tipe pencemburu toh" Komentar Youngwoon sambil tertawa pelan, kemudian dia bertanya "Dia kerja apa sekarang?"_

_Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya"Hmm sekarang masih menganggur tapi dia sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang layak"_

_Youngwoon mencuri pandang sesaat "Jadi sekarang kau bekerja untuk kalian berdua? Kau menanggung kebutuhannya juga?"_

"_iya"_

"_Wah, bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"_

"_Aku tidak keberatan" jawab Yesung sebelum Youngwoon berkata yang macam-macam karena itulah apa yang benar-benar dia rasakan, meski dia harus membanting tulang tapi dia tak merasa keberatan dengan semua itu karena dia punya keyakinan suatu hari nanti Siwon akan menjadi orang yang berhasil dan saat itulah dia akan beristirahat._

"_Aku hanya tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau mencintai orang menyedihkan seperti Siwon yang mencari pekerjaan saja dia tidak bisa"_

"_Kangin kumohon jangan berbicara tentang Siwon seperti itu" Yesung merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Youngwoon, meski mereka berteman tetap Yesung merasa tidak senang mendengar Siwon di rendahkan seperti itu._

"_Maaf Yesung tapi aku hanya berbicara kenyataan"_

"_Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka kau menghinanya"_

"_Menghina? Bukankan dia sudah hina?"_

"_Kangin!" Nada suara Yesung meninggi "Kalau hanya ingin menghina dan merendahkan Siwon tolong hentikan mobilnya, aku turun di sini saja"_

_Youngwoon malah tertawa, "Kau ini benar-benar unik Yesung" komentar Youngwoon tetap menyetir dan tak memperdulikan permintaan Yesung_

"_Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai pecundang yang kerjanya Cuma mabuk-mabukan?"_

_Yesung lagi-lagi terkesiap mendengar itu, dia menatap Youngwoon penuh tanya_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Youngwoon seakan tahu apa yang ada di kepala Yesung "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu dia suka mabuk-mabukan?" _

_Yesung memang tidak pernah berbicara tentang 'hobi' Siwon yang baru ini dengan siapa pun, tak aneh jika dia kaget Youngwoon mengetahui tentang masalah ini._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

_Youngwoon mengangkat bahu "Itu tidak penting" jawabnya "Tapi yang pasti sudah saatnya kau meninggalkan dia, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk orang seperti itu"_

"_Maafkan aku Kangin tapi kau salah, aku tidak sedang menyia-nyiakan hidupku, aku hidup bersama orang yang ku cintai, meski sekarang kami berada fase di mana kamu harus kesusahan tapi ku yakin semua ini akan berlalu" jelas Yesung yakin, tak ingin kalah argument dengan Youngwoon yang merendahkannya_

"_Akan berakhir, kau yakin?"_

_Yesung mengerutkan kening tak paham dengan sikap lelaki di sampingnya "Maksudmu apa sih? Tentu saja aku yakin, hidup itu berputar dan takkan selamanya kami seperti ini, dan jika kau pikir dengan merendahkan dan menghina Siwon aku bisa jatuh hati padamu, kau salah karena selamanya aku tidak akan pernah cinta padamu!" Yesung berbicara dengan sangat kesal dan menggunakan nada suara yang tinggi lebih dari biasanya. Tanpa di duga Youngwoon menginjak pedal gasnya dan membawa mobil yang di bawanya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi._

"_Kangin, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan mobilnya!" pinta Yesung kali ini dengan nada ketakutan, sepertinya Youngwoon memang sakit jiwa, dia membawa mobil seperti itu seperti hendak mencelakakan mereka berdua _

"_Kau pikir kau siapa berani membentakku?"teriak Youngwoon marah, ini kali pertama Yesung melihat Youngwoon marah seperti itu "Kau manusia tidak tahu di untung! Harusnya kau bangga aku menyukaimu!" teriaknya lagi lalu menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat kepala Yesung terantuk jika saja dia tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman._

"_Kau gila!" kata Yesung sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman, hendak keluar dari mobil Youngwoon._

"_Sampai kapan pun dia takkan pernah mendapat pekerjaan" Tukas Youngwoon sesaat sebelum Yesung menutup pintu mobil, tentu perkataan itu membuat Yesung mengurungkan niatnya lalu menatap Youngwoon dengan kesal_

"_Kau ini bukan Tuhan Kangin, kau tidak bisa mengatur peruntungan seseorang" dengan itu Yesung membanting pintunya. Dia baru saja hendak melangkah ketika Youngwoon keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengikuti Yesung_

"_Aku memang tidak bisa mengatur peruntungan manusia tapi paling tidak aku bisa mengatur peruntungan Siwon" ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Youngwoon_

"_Jangan sombong Kangin, kau pikir—"_

"_kau tolol Yesung" potong Kangin "Kau benar-benar berpikir alasan Siwon tidak mendapat pekerjaan karena kebetulan?" wajah Youngwoon seketika berubah menakutkan, seringai dingin muncul di wajahnya persis seperti serigala yang siap memangsa korbannya. _

_Dahi Yesung berkerut mencoba mencerna perkataan Youngwoon sampai kemudian semua teka teki itu dia pahami, rasa marah membara di dadanya "Kangin jangan bilang—"_

"_Ya" Youngwoon kembali memotong perkataan Yesung seakan dia sudah tahu apa yang hendak di tanyakan Yesung "Akulah yang meminta pada perusahaan-perusahaan di Seoul untuk menolak seseorang yang bernama Choi Siwon untuk bekerja di tempat mereka, aku pastikan mereka menerima perigatan dariku bahwa dia pernah punya kasus di perusahaanku dan mereka langsung percaya dan sepakat untuk tidak akan pernah memperkerjakan dia" _

_Yesung menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya"Bagaimana bisa kau-?"_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa, kau mungkin tidak paham besarnya pengaruhku di dunia bisnis tapi percayalah jika aku ingin,tidak perduli dia itu cerdas, sampai kapan pun Siwon akan jadi makhluk tidak berguna " _

"_Tega sekali kau!" dengan geram Yesung membentak lalu melayangkan tangannya untuk memukul Youngwoon tapi malangnya lelaki itu lebih sigap dan bisa menghindar dan malah mencengkram kerah kemeja Yesung_

"_Karena kau begini Yesung, karena kau keras kepala" ungkap Youngwoon sambil menatap tajam padanya "Jika saja kau mau menerimaku semua tidak akan jadi begini, Siwon mungkin bisa menggunakan ijasahnya untuk mendapat pekerjaan layak tapi karena sikapmulah aku terpaksa menghalangi keberhasilan Siwon" Aku Youngwoon tanpa rasa bersalah "Semua ini salahmu Yesung, salahmu!"_

_Nafas Yesung tersengal-sengal menahan rasa marah yang memuncak di dadanya, tak pernah dia menyangka Youngwoon setega itu pada dirinya hanya karena penolakannya untuk berkencan bisa berakibat seperti ini._

"_Kau ini maunya apa?!" Yesung mendorong Youngwoon dan melepaskan cengkraman di bajunya_

_Youngwoon menyeringai "Kau tahu yang ku mau" Ujarnya dingin "Tapi tentu saja semua terserah padamu" tambah Youngwoon sambil mengulurkan tangan dan membelai kepala Yesung, tak perduli bahwa yang sedang di belainya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian._

"_Kau tahu aku tidak bisa" jawab Yesung dengan geram "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menyukaimu, apalagi setelah semua ini, kau pikir perasaan seseorang itu bisa di paksa? tidak!"_

"_Aku tidak memaksa" sanggah Youngwoon "Sudah ku bilang semua keputusan ada padamu" katanya lagi "Mana yang lebih kau inginkan? Siwon jadi orang sukses atau jadi pecundang selamanya?" Youngwoon tertawa geli, mengejek Yesung yang tak memiliki pilihan yang bisa menguntungkannya._

_Yesung terdiam, deru suara mobil-mobil yang lewat di pinggir mereka makin membuat Yesung tak bisa berpikir _

"_Ayolah Yesung untuk sekali ini jadilah orang yang cerdas" saran Youngwoon sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana "Kalau kau bersamaku, kau bisa ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesusahan karena aku akan menjamin hidupmu, dan bonusnya Siwon bisa memanfaatkan kemampuannya dan jadi orang yang berhasil, kau lihat semua untung kan?"_

_Tidak untuknya, pikir Yesung. Semua yang di tawarkan Youngwoon hanya menguntungkan untuk pihaknya saja._

"_Kenapa masih berpikir?" tanya Youngwoon yang masih melihat Yesung membisu "Apa karena kau takut karena tidak bisa mencintaiku? Jangan khawatir Yesung aku yakin perasaanmu akan tumbuh setelah kita sering bersama, percayalah"_

"_Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Yesung mantap "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau bersamamu!" tegas Yesung lalu berlalu pergi tapi Youngwoon kemudian menarik tangan Yesung lalu memeluknya. Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Youngwoon terlalu kuat untuk dilawan_

"_Kau akan rugi Yesung, kau akan rugi" bisik Youngwoon di telinga Yesung sebelum mencium pelipisnya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi._

_Yesung termangu di pinggir jalan masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi, dia kemudian meloncat lebih kaget lagi ketika sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Dia menatapnya dengan bingung tapi kemudian di belakang kemudi dia melihat wajah yang di kenalnya._

"_Siwon" bisiknya, dalam hati Yesung berharap Siwon tidak melihat adegan antara dia dengan Youngwoon_

_Siwon kemudian keluar, dia memakai seragam warna hijau bertuliskan nama yang sama dengan taksi yang di bawanya_

"_Siwon kau—kau jadi supir taksi?"Yesung berusaha bertanya dengan nada biasa._

_Siwon malah menatapnya dengan ekspressi yang sangat Yesung kenal, sepertinya dia tak seberuntung yang di harapkan karena dia tahu kemana semua ini akan berujung._

"_Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon_

_Yesung diam, bingung dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan_

"_Lelaki yang kau peluk tadi Yesung!" Siwon mengingatkan "Dia siapa?" nada suara Siwon meninggi"Jawab Yesung, dia siapa?"_

"_Dia temanku"_

"_Teman?" Siwon terdengar tak percaya_

"_Iya dia temanku kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!" Yesung tak bermaksud membentak tapi pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau_

"_Kalau memang dia hanya temanmu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat dia, dan sejak kapan kau berteman dengan orang kaya?"_

"_Siwon, kumohon aku tidak ingin bertengkar gara-gara masalah ini, dia salah satu customer di restoran dan sekarang kami berteman oke, kumohon percayalah"_

_Siwon seperti hendak berbicara lagi tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya "Kita pulang saja" ajak Siwon sambil berjalan menuju taksi yang di bawanya yang kemudian di ikuti Yesung_

"_Kau jadi supir taksi?" tanya Yesung setelah beberapa lama mereka saling diam_

"_Iya, untuk sementara sebelum aku mendapat pekerjaan layak aku jadi supir taksi dulu" jawab Siwon acuh tak acuh._

_Bingung, sedih, marah bercampur dalam diri Yesung. Dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan langkah yang harus dia ambil selanjutnya untuk menghadapi ancaman Youngwoon._

_Dia mempertimbangkan untuk menceritakan semua kepada Siwon tapi dia harus mencari waktu yang tepat, satu hal yang pasti tidak dalam waktu dekat ini._

000

000

000

000

"Pak Nam jangan menangis" pinta Yesung sambil menepuk pelan lutut orang tua di depannya

"Aku ini orang tua tidak berguna" gumam Pak Nam sementara tangannya memasang perban di bahu Yesung yang terluka setelah Youngwoon tiba-tiba saja marah karena alasan yang Yesung sendiri tak mengerti, kepal tangannya dengan ringan mendarat di perut Yesung membuatnya terjungkal dan menimpa meja kaca hingga akhirnya membuat bahunya luka kena serpihannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Pak"

Pak Nam menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau berkali-kali di pukuli seperti ini tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa membelamu"

"Taka da yang bisa membelaku Pak, dan aku tidak ingin kau membelaku, kau masih memiliki keluarga yang harus kau biayai dan aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan pekerjaan karenaku"

"Sepertinya Kangin sengaja membawaku kesini agar dia memiliki alasan yang lebih banyak untuk memukuli seperti ini"

"Apa karena anak muda bernama Siwon itu? ap dia orang yang ingin kau lindungi?"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pak Nam yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Siwon? iya" jawab Yesung pelan. Dia dan Pak Nam menjadi dekat dua tahun belakangan sejak Youngwoon tak lagi membiarkan Yesung bebas berkeliaran sendiri. Setiap saat Yesung harus selalu di kuntit Pak Nam. Beruntung Pak Nam tidak seperti yang anak buah Youngwoon yang lain, dia baik dan masih setia dengan Youngwoon karena sejak muda Pak Nam sudah mengabdi dan memiliki hutang budi yang besar pada keluarga orang tua Youngwoon.

Selama ini Pak Nam jadi seperti ayah yang tak pernah dia miliki. Perlahan Yesung terbuka pada lelaki tua ini hingga dia akhirnya mengetahui tentang kisahnya dengan Siwon.

"Dia anak muda yang tampan" puji Pak Nam

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar Pak Nam "Ya begitulah, Siwon memang tampan, sangat tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Yesung tiba-tiba merasa sedih dengan pertanyaan ini "Sudah tidak penting lagi pak" kata Yesung dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya anak masih itu mencintaimu, tuan. Maksudku dia tampak gusar mengetahui tuan Youngwoon bersama perempuan lain"

Ada rasa hangat di dadanya mendengar kemungkinan Siwon masih mencintainya tapi semua itu sudah bukan prioritasnya lagi, Yesung ingin Siwon memiliki hidup bahagia, memiliki seseorang yang bisa menyayanginya dan memperhatikannya. Meski sakit membayangkan semua itu tapi dia tak ingin egois.

"Aku ingin dia jauh dariku, Pak. Aku tak ingin dia mengetahui hidupku seperti ini. Aku rela dia membenciku asal dia bisa hidup dengan layak. Aku tak ingin hanya karenaku hidupnya hancur" tukas Yesung sambil mengusap lebam di perutku "Aku akan berbuat apa saja agar dia tak lagi punya kepentingan dengan Kangin, aku tidak ingin dia menyakiti Siwon, cukup aku saja pak. Cukup aku"

Bersambung.

**Notes : Readers, maaf updetan nya lama dan pendek, author bener2 dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk…efek dari SMTOWN concert ….ada yang ngeuh?...sejak itu mood buat nulis Yewon menguap entah kemana. Jadi kalau chapter ini jelek, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maafkan aku"

itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Youngwoon saat dia kembali dari kantor. Yesung hanya merespon itu dengan anggukan kecil tapi Youngwoon sepertinya tidak puas dengan itu.

"Yesung, kumohon maafkan aku" Youngwoon kemudian berlutut di depan Yesung yang duduk di kursi "Aku sudah jahat padamu" ujarnya memasang wajah sedih penuh rasa penyesalan, tangannya lembut meraih bahu Yesung yang di tutup perban "Lihatlah dirimu" bisiknya lagi. Di saat seperti ini Youngwoon tampak normal, penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian tapi Yesung sudah sangat mengenal Youngwoon dan terlalu sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini hingga sulit untuknya tersentuh oleh sisi Youngwoon yang ini. Dia perlahan menurunkan tangan Youngwoon dari bahunya.

"Kangin sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa jadi jangan khawatirkan aku" pinta Yesung, Youngwoon memang selalu begini, setiap dia kesal, dia akan memukuli dan melukai Yesung tapi setelah itu dia akan meminta maaf seperti ini lalu memberinya hadiah-hadiah mahal seakan semua itu bisa membuat Yesung melupakan semua perbuatannya.

"Maafkan aku ya" Youngwoon memelas sambil meraih jemari Yesung "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" janjinya sambil kemudian meletakan kepalanya di pangkuan Yesung "Aku mencintaimu Yesung, kau tahu itu kan?"

Dalam hati Yesung ingin menghardiknya tapi dia tahu akibatnya jika dia berbuat seperti ini "iya, aku tahu" adalah jawaban yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Yesung. Meski Yesung tak pernah mengerti definisi cinta Youngwoon. Sepanjang mereka menikah yang Youngwoon lakukan adalah menyakitinya baik secara verbal atau pun fisik. Tapi Yesung sadar dia harus bertahan apalagi melihat situasi sekarang Youngwoon seakan merencanakan sesuatu pada Siwon dengan sengaja mendekatinya, jika Yesung salah mengambil langkah akibatnya akan sangat fatal dan dia tak ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang untuk keperluan kita berlibur?" Tanya Youngwoon kemudian saat dia memakai piyamanya sementara Yesung sudah terbaring di ranjang.

"Sudah, aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan" jawab Yesung meski dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana Youngwoon akan membawanya kali ini. Dia hanya akan menjawab 'Ya' setiap Youngwoon mengajak dia kemanapun.

"Pastikan kau membawa pakaian terbaikmu, aku ingin semua orang tahu pendampingku adalah orang yang sangat tampan"

Yesung berusaha tersenyum "Ya tentu" jawabnya pendek

"Bagus, aku ingin kau menikmati liburan ini, aku janji kali ini liburan kita akan sangat menyenangkan" Youngwoon terdengar ceria, saat dia seperti ini tak sedikitpun terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa Youngwoon adalah seorang monster menakutkan yang merenggut semua kebahagian dari hidup Yesung. Dia tampak seperti orang normal. Orang –orang mungkin menganggap Yesung adalah orang yang sangat beruntung bisa menikahi orang yang punya harta dan kekuasaan seperti Youngwoon tapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di balik tembok tinggi dan tebal tempat dia terkurung bertahun-tahun.

Youngwoon kemudian menyusul Yesung untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dan menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapan.

"Sepertinya aku belum memberi tahumu bahwa liburan kali ini kitaakan di temani park Jungsu dan istrinya, selain itu aku juga mengundang Siwon"

Mendengar itu tubuh Yesung langsung tegang, entah kenapa rasa takut mulai menjalar di darahnya, rasa khawatir akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Yesung? Kenapa kamu diam saja?" tanya Youngwoon

Yesung menggeliat lalu berkata "Apa itu perlu?"

"Tentu perlu, Siwon kan pernah jadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu"

MASIH BERARTI. Itu yang benar tapi tentu Yesung tidak sebodoh itu mengatakan hal ini pada Youngwoon.

"Itu masa lalu" Yesung berujar pelan

"Apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

"Tidak"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tetap ingin kalian bertemu di liburan ini dan mengingat masa lalu"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum dia membukanya kembali, dia kemudian menengadah dan menatap Youngwoon dengan lembut, ini adalah cara yang biasa dia gunakan untuk melelehkan hati Youngwoon "Kenapa kita tidak pergi berdua saja? Kenapa harus mengundang dia Kangin?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang tadi, aku ajak dia supaya kau bisa melepas rindu padanya"

"Kangin aku tidak merindukannya, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, besok atau selamanya jadi kumohon jangan ajak dia" Yesung mulai memelas tapi Youngwoon hanya menyeringai dengan ekspresi yang tak Yesung mengerti.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini, sayang" Youngwoon kemudian mengecup kening Yesung "Ini sudah keputusanku jadi jangan membantahnya" dan dari nadanya Yesung mengerti bahwa ini adalah keputusan final, Yesung tak bisa menawar dan harus menerimanya. Satu hal yang pasti Yesung harus lebih hati-hati.

0000

0000000

000000000

"_Sampai kapan kamu mau mendiamkan aku seperti ini Siwon?" tanya Yesung saat Siwon tak menyahut saat dia menawarinya untuk makan. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden dengan Youngwoon dan sejak itu Siwon bersikap acuh padanya meski sudah Yesung jelaskan bahwa dia dan Youngwoon hanya teman saja._

"_Siwon—" panggil Yesung lagi, tapi Siwon malah berjalan untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya masih tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung._

"_Kumohon bersikaplah lebih dewasa Siwon, Kangin itu bukan siapa-siapa dia—"_

"_Bukan siapa-siapa katamu?!"Kali ini Siwon bereaksi, dia berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Yesung dengan marah "Kau berpelukan dengannya di pinggir jalan! Dan kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku marah?karena kau bohong!"_

_Yesung terpaku melihat kemarahan Siwon_

"_Kau punya sepatu baru, baju baru bahkan sepeda baru dan berkata padaku kau membelinya menggunakan uang tabunganmu tapi nyatanya kau mendapat semua itu dari Kangin! Bagaimana mungkin kau berbuat seperti ini padaku Yesung?" Dada Siwon naik turun dan wajahnya merah penuh kemarahan "Aku sadar aku belum mampu memberikanmu apa-apa tapi bukan berarti kau boleh diam-diam bermain dengan pria lain di belakangku!"_

"_Aku tidak bermain-main dengan dia Siwon, aku—"_

"_Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Siwon malah tambah kesal, Yesung langsung membisu mendengar bentakan Siwon dan hanya menatapnya dengan sedih._

"_Aku ini memang tidak berguna, aku tahu itu Yesung" Ujar Siwon pelan "Aku ini—"Siwon terdiam sejenak matanya tampak berkaca-kaca "seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku ini orang gagal yang mencari pekerjaan saja tidak becus, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini?" raut wajah Siwon berubah pucat "Aku di pecat!" aku Siwon dengan frustasi "Kau percaya itu? Aku di pecat!" Yesung terkejut mendengar berita itu, tentu hal ini membuat Yesung hancur, tak seharusnya Siwon hidup seperti ini, dia adalah orang yang sangat cerdas bukan orang tak berguna. Tadinya dia pikir kali ini Youngwoon akan membiarkan Siwon melakukan pekerjaan itu karena selama seminggu ini pekerjaan dia lancar-lancar saja tapi sepertinya dugaan tak sama dengan kenyataa. seketika rasa marah semakin menjadi di dada Yesung_

"_Jadi supir taksi saja aku tidak becus!" ujar Siwon lagi sambil tertawa mengejek diri sendiri "Aku hanya berharap kau tetap setia dan bersabar bersamaku sampai aku bisa membuat hidup kita lebih baik, aku tidak tahu kapan tapi—" Siwon tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi_

"_Siwon kau mau kemana? ini sudah larut malam!" Yesung mengikuti Siwon ke pintu tapi lelaki yang di cintainya itu tetap berlalu dan tak menghiraukan panggilannya. Yesung berhenti melangkah dan hanya menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh._

_Yesung kemudian menarik telpon genggam dari saku celana dan memencet nomor orang yang harus dia ajak bicara sekarang juga._

"_Hey Yesung, apa kabar? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"_

"_Jangan berpura-pura manis padaku Kangin" ujar Yesung geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa kesal "Teganya kau mengambil pekerjaan itu dari Siwon, demi Tuhan dia hanya jadi supir taksi kangin! Dan kau tetap membuat dia di pecat? Tega sekali kau"_

"_d di pecat? Aku ikut sedih ya" suara Youngwoon terdengar santai dan penuh simpati seakan dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini._

"_Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertimu ada di dunia ini, orang yang menjalani kehidupan dengan cara egois dan licik sepertimu harusnya tak pernah ada"_

_Youngwoon malah tertawa "Oh sayangku, kau ini berbicara apa sih?"_

"_Jangan bersikap seakan kau tak paham apa yang ku bicarakan Kangin" nada suara Yesung meninggi "Aku yang punya salah padamu, aku yang menolakmu, aku yang membentakmu dan melukai harga dirimu tapi kenapa kau melampiaskannya pada Siwon, huh?"_

"_Uhmm…bagaimana ya" Youngwoon malah mempermainkan Yesung "Siwon setengah bersalah karena dia menghalangi kita"_

"_Kau ini gila! Hidup kami bahagia sebelum kau ada, dia tak menghalangi siapa pun!"_

_Youngwoon mendengus "Kalau dia tidak ada kau pasti akan memilihku Yesung, saat kita pertama kali bertemu apa kau tidak bisa merasakan betapa kita sebenarnya adalah belahan jiwa yang seharusnya bersama? Bahkan Ryeowook temanmu berkata padaku bahwa dia setuju dengan denganku, dia kasihan melihatmu bersama Siwon"_

_Yesung tahu itu, kebanyakan teman-teman kerjanya memang memandang lain tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon tapi Yesung tak butuh siapa pun untuk memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan dan siapa yang harus dia cintai "Aku tidak merasakan apapun Kangin" Tegas Yesung _

"_Itu karena kau sudah mengenal Siwon duluan! Di situlah letak kesalahnnya!" bentak Youngwoon kali ini terdengar murka_

"_Kangin maafkan aku tapi apapun yang ada di kepalamu itu hanya pikiran gilamu, Kalau kau mau marah, marahlah padaku atau bunuh aku sekalian biar kau puas! Tapi jauhi Siwon, ku mohon"_

"_Kau tahu aku tidak bisa"_

"_Kenapa tidak?"_

_Youngwoon malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Yesung "Kau ini benar-benar polos Yesung, sadarkah kau sisimu yang seperti inilah yang sangat aku sukai"_

_Gigi Yesung gemerutuk mendengar perkataan Youngwoon _

"_Yesung sayang, kau harus tahu bahwa dengan hidup saja Siwon sudah membuat dunia sesak, dunia ini justru tak membutuhkan orang tak berguna seperti dia"_

"_KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA TAK BERGUNA!" sanggah Yesung melawan perkataan Youngwoon "Siwon itu cerdas, tapi kau yang membuat dia seperti ini, mengubah dia jadi orang frustasi dan putus asa, semua ini gara-gara kau!"_

"_Oh Yesung terserah kau mau berkata apa sebenarnya ada jalan keluar untuk semua ini dan kau pun tahu jawabannya, sudah aku peringatkan dari awal kalau kau tetap keras kepala yang akan rugi adalah kau, baik atau buruk pilihan yang akan kau ambil semua akan berbalik padamu" setelah itu Youngwoon memutus telponnya, Yesung ingin menelpon kembali tapi dia urungkan niatnya, dia sadar semua tidak berguna karena yang YOungwoon inginkan adalah Yesung untuk mau bersamanya dan semua itu tidak mungkin. Mustahil._

0000

0000

0000

Jeju island sudah barang tentu adalah tempat yang di pilih untuk berlibur oleh Youngwoon. Park jungsu dan istrinya tampak sangat semangat, itu lebih karena selama ini Park Jungsu lebih banyak bekerja dan jarang meluangkan waktu untuk berlibur dan karena ajakan dari Youngwoon kali ini dia memaksakan dirinya untuk melupakan pekerjaan sejenak dan menikmati santai bersama istrinya. Krystal juga tampak ceria, sejak naik pesawat dia tak hentinya berbicara tentang keinginannya yang sudah lama ingin berlibur di jeju tapi tak punya waktu tapi sekarang akhirnya dia bisa dan memastikan ingin memanfaatkan kesempataan ini sebaik-baiknya. Di sisi lain Siwon tak sedikitpun senang dengan semua ini.

Saat mereka akhirnya tiba di hotel yang sudah booking Youngwoon. Pemandangan pertama yang harus Siwon lihat adalah Yesung dan Youngwoon berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju mereka. Wajah mereka tampak bahagia dan dengan ramah menyambut mereka. Youngwoon bahkan sempat memeluk Siwon dan mengutarakan kebahagiaanna dengan kebersediaan Siwon untuk bergabung dalam liburan ini. Sementara Yesung seperti biasa tak menghiraukan keberadaannya, dia hanya sibuk tampil manis di samping Youngwoon dan sesekali mengelap keringat yang mengucur di wajah suaminya. Siwon berusaha tersenyum dan bersikap biasa melihat semua itu, meski bayangan Youngwoon bersama perempuan di bar hari itu terus-terusan melintas di kepalanya. Tapi melihat betapa perhatiannya Yesung terhadap Youngwoon Siwon mulai mengerti kenapa Yesung malah menamparnya ketika dia menyampaikan kebenaran. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya, beruntung Krystal kemudian mengajaknya mengobrol hingga dia memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Dan saat Krystal mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel Siwon tak menolak.

"Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa ada disini" kata Krystal yang dengan sengaja menrentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping dan membiarkan angin laut menyapanya. Rambut panjangnya jadi berantakan tapi tak sedikitpun dia mengeluh, biasanya Krystal paling rewel kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya rambut.

"Hey Siwon boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Itu sudah pertanyaan Krystal"ledek Siwon sambil menyikut gadis itu yang kemudian cemberut dan membuat Siwon terkekeh dan akhirnya menyerah "Ya sudah mau bertanya apa?"

"Uhmm….apa benar kau dan Yesung dahulu Cuma teman saja? Tak lebih?"

Raut wajah Siwon seketika berubah muram, dia sangat tidak ingin membahas masalah itu.

"Dia hanya teman" jawabnya pendek dalam hati dia berharap Krystal berhenti bertanya.

"Ya sudah!" Krystal berteriak kencang "Lebih baik kita bermain" usulnya lalu tanpa peringatan dia memanjat ke punggung Siwon "Gendong aku!" pintanya dan tanpa menunggu lama Siwon membawa gadis itu berlari di punggungnya dan membuatnya menjerit ketakutan

"aaaaaa Siwoooon pelan-pelan"

Tapi Siwon tak mengindahkan permintaan Krystal dan malah dengan sengaja membawa gadis itu berlari semakin kencang di antara pasir putih yang menghampar

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" jerit Krystal sambil mengeratkan pegangan di leher Siwon

Siwon tertawa puas mendengar Krystal ketakutan dan akhirnya rasa lelah memaksa kakinya berhenti berlari dan terjatuh membawa serta Krystal tersungkur mencium pasir. Keduanya terbenam dalam gelak tawa.

"Menyebalkan!" hardik Krystal sambil memukul Siwon dengan gemas, Siwon tertawa semakin geli. Dia tak menyadari dari jauh sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tatap nanar.

0000

0000

0000

0000

_Hal yang pertama di rasakan Siwon saat dia membuka mata adalah sakit yang luar biasa. Dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan yang berwarna putih dan dia kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia berada di rumah sakit. Dia berusaha menelusuri ingatan sebelumnya, Siwon ingat dia bertengkar dengan Yesung lalu akhirnya pergi keluar untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan ketika dia sedang berjalan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya dan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya hal itulah yang menghantarkannya pada keadaan ini. Siwon mencoba bangkit tapi badannya terasa sangat sakit hingga memaksa dia untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Dia memejamkan mata ketika rasa sakit begitu menyiksanya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, dia butuh segelas air untuk membasahinya tapi tak ada siapapun dalam ruangan itu. Beruntung beberapa menit kemudian seorang suster yang hendak mengeceknya masuk dan menyadari dia sudah terbangun. Setelah membantunya untuk minum suster itu kemudian memanggil dokter dan mengantarkannya pada rangkaian pemeriksaan. Menurut dokter dia tak sadarkan diri selama hampir 30 jam, beruntung tak terjadi gangguan yang terlalu serius di bagian kepala tapi tulang iganya ada yang retak, tulang pergelangan tangan kanannya pun sedikit bergeser, tak heran sangat menyakitkan untuk Siwon menggerakan tubuhnya. Tapi satu hal yang lebih mengganggu daripada luka-luka yang di deritanya adalah absennya Yesung dari sisinya. Sejak dia siuman Yesung tak terlihat berada di rumah sakit untuk menungguinya._

"_Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi Tuan Kim Yesung akan datang" ungkap suster Jang yang merawatnya saat Siwon bertanya tentang kemungkinan Yesung mengetahui dia di rawat di rumah sakit "Tadi pagi sebelum pergi dia meminta saya untuk menghubunginya kalau anda siuman" _

"_Benarkah?" Siwon sedikit lega mendengar berita yang di sampaikan suster Jang_

"_Tentu saja" ujarnya lagi "Sejak tuan Choi di bawa kesini, dia selalu mendampingi, baru tadi saja dia pulang di jemput temannya"_

"_Temannya?" kening Siwon berkerut mendengar itu_

_Suster Jang tersenyum ramah "Iya, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dan tampan, apa kau mengenalnya?"_

_Siwon tak menjawab tapi dia berharap teman yang di maksud bukanlah seseorang yang di duga._

_Butuh seharian untuk Yesung datang ke rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar, Siwon merasa sedikit sedih tapi dia sadar dia tak berhak untuk marah karena dia yakin Yesung pasti merasa sangat khawatir melihat dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri._

"_Yesung" sapa Siwon saat akhirnya dia melihat wajah orang yang di cintainya itu "kau datang?"_

"_Iya" jawab Yesung pendek sambil berjalan ke arahnya "bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"_Lebih baik mungkin" Siwon sendiri tak yakin dengan keadaannya sendiri, tapi kini dia sudah siuman dan Yesung berada di sisinya, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

"_Yesungie, maafkan apa yang ku katakan malam itu, seharusnya aku mempercayai perkataanmu, tak seharusnya aku meninggalkan rumah hingga akhirnya membuatku seperti"_

"_Sudahlah Siwon" Yesung meremas jemari Siwon "Sebaiknya sekarang kita fokus pada penyembuhanmu ya"_

_Siwon memandangi wajah Yesung yang tampak penuh duka dan dia sadar dialah yang meletakannya di sana "Baiklah" ujar Siwon akhirnya tak banyak membantah._

_Dia di rawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya dia bisa keluar meski dia tetap membutuhkan therapy untuk tulangnya yang retak. Selama itu pula Yesung terus-terusan berada mendampinginya. Siwon benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki Yesung meski terkadang dia berpikir dia tak pantas mempunyai pendamping sebaik Yesung._

_Butuh hampir tiga bulan sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar pulih dan bisa bergerak sendiri dan melakukan aktifitas tanpa bantuan Yesung. Dia kembali bersemangat untuk kembali mencari pekerjaan lagi. Kali ini dengan semangat baru dan berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak gampang menyerah._

"_Aku akan mulai melamar pada perusahaan yang belum pernah aku datangi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung satu sore selepas keduanya selesai makan bersama_

"_Terserah"_

_Mendengar itu Siwon mengangkat kepala dan memasang mimik wajah bingung pada Yesung yang terlihat tak perduli. Akhir-akhir ini Yesung sering seperti ini meski Siwon berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak mengusiknya._

"_Yesung?"_

_Yesung menoleh kearahnya "Kenapa?"_

"_Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti tidak bersemangat dengan rencanaku, ini kan tentang masa depan kita"_

_Yesung membuang muka, sesaat perasaan Siwon tidak enak melihat sikap Yesung._

"_Yesungie, kau tidak ada masalah apa-apa kan?"_

_Yesung mendengus mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Siwon sementara matanya masih tak menatap Siwon_

"_Hey—" Siwon berusaha meraih tangan Yesung tapi dengan kasar Yesung menghempaskannya._

"_Kamu kenapa sih?" Siwon mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan kali ini Yesung menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya melebar saat dia menatap Siwon tajam_

"_Kau ingin tahu aku kenapa?" tantang Yesung marah "Aku muak dengan hidupku, dengan hubungan kita dengan kelakuanmu, Aku muak dengan semuanya"_

_Siwon terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yesung hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya seketika terasa lemas._

"_Yesung kau—"_

"_Jangan bilang kau kaget dengan hal ini" tukas Yesung sambil beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan ke sisi ruangan yang lain lalu berkata "Aku—aku ingin kita berpisah saja"_

_Siwon merasa dunia runtuh saat keinginan itu meluncur dari mulut Yesung_

"_Apa—Yes—Yesung kumohon jangan seperti ini, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini"_

"_Apa kau ini tuli?" bentak Yesung kesal sambil berkacak pinggang "Aku sudah bilang aku muak terus-terusan hidup susah seperti ini, aku harus tinggal di ruangan sempit yang kumuh, aku juga tiap hari membanting tulang supaya tetap bisa makan, ya Tuhan aku sudah cape dengan ini semua!" teriak Yesung sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit-langit yang sudah retak-retak._

"_Yesung aku berjanji akan segera mendapat pekerjaan yang akan membuat hidup kita lebih layak jadi jangan berkata seperti itu"_

"_Kapan?"_

"_segera Yesung, aku janji"_

_Yesung mengusap wajahnya yang nampak kelelahan "Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi Siwon" ujar Yesung "Aku sudah lelah bekerja membiayai hidup kita berdua, aku ingin—" Yesung terdiam beberapa saat "Aku ingin kita hidup masing – masing saja"_

"_Tidak Yesung, jangan" Siwon melangkah mendekati Yesung lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendekap Yesung seakan takut jika sedikit saja ada celah di antare mereka Yesung akan menghilang begitu saja "Jangan minta berpisah Yesung, kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"_

_Yesung yang tak membalas pelukan Siwon menjawab "Jangan berlebihan Siwon, kau ini sudah dewasa aku yakin kau bisa menjalani hidup tanpa kehadiranku" perlahan Yesung melepas pelukan Siwon dan melangkah mundur menjauhinya. _

"_Kenapa kau mendadak seperti ini?"_

"_Kau pikir ini mendadak?" Yesung malah balik bertanya "Keputusan yang ku ambil hari ini adalah akumulasi kekecewaanku Siwon "Aku benar-benar capek berhubungan denganmu sejak kau mulai minum-minum, kau habiskan uangku! UANGKU! Hasil keringatku untuk mabuk-mabukan!"_

"_Aku sudah minta maaf padamu soal itu Yesung, bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?"_

"_Aku sudah memaafkanmu tapi tetap hal itu tidak mengubah apa pun, aku tetap ingin berpisah"_

"_Aku tidak ingin berpisah" Siwon bersikeras_

"_Jangan keras kepala Siwon, kau tidak bisa menahanku dengan keputusan ini"_

_Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau boleh marah, kau juga boleh memukuliku atas segala kesalahanku tapi jangan minta untuk berpisah"_

_Yesung membuang muka menghindari tatapan Siwon, _

"_Aku tetap ingin kita putus" ujar Yesung lagi tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya._

_Siwon yang masih tak percaya dengan permintaan Yesung yang terdengar gila di telinganya berusaha mendekati Yesung lagi_

"_Aku rela melakukan saja, tapi kumohon Yesung, bertahanlah bersamaku, demi janji kita" Siwon coba mengingatkan tapi Yesung menghindarinya, dia mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dinding _

"_Aku akan menginap di rumah teman saat aku kembali aku ingin kau pergi dan bawa semua barang-barangmu" ujar Yesung menarik daun pintu lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini terpaku._

0000

0000

0000

Siwon melihat jam sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam tapi kedua matanya sama sekali tidak dapat dia pejamkan. Sadar rasa kantuk tak akan cepat datang dia tak ingin menghabiskan waktu di kamar hotel saja, Siwon pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di luar. Udara terasa segar menerpa kulitnya saat dia berada di pelataran kolam renang luas di sisi lain hotel. Sesaat dia tergoda untuk berenang sampai dia lelah dan siapa tahu setelah itu rasa kantuk datang padanya.

Dia sedang menikmati pemandangan ketika matanya terantuk pada sosok yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang menghadap kelaut. Meski dari kejauhan Siwon bisa tahu yang di lihatnya adalah Yesung.

Dia memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi menjauhinya tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Hey" sapanya dengan ragu, Yesung terlihat kaget saat tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang, sepertinya dia sedang melamun. Saat dia menoleh matanya terbelalak mendapati Siwon ada di belakangnya, jelas Yesung sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam?" tanya Yesung lalu kembali melemparkan pandangan pada laut.

Siwon mengangkat bahunya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama" jawabnya singkat

Yesung mendecakan lidahnya lalu berkata "Aku tidak bisa tidur"

Siwon mencuri pandang sejenak pada Yesung "Aku juga"

Sejurus kemudian hanya suara deru air laut yang terdengar saat keduanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mencintai Youngwoon" entah kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Siwon

Yesung menoleh sejenak "Tentu saja, dia kan suamiku"

"Suami yang berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain"lagi-lagi mulut Siwon berbicara tanpa bisa di tahan.

Yesung seketika berdiri mendengar perkataan Siwon lalu mendekatinya dan matanya membesar saat dia menatap Siwon

"Jangan mengajak ribut disini Siwon" Yesung memperingatkan sambil berkacak pinggang

Siwon melihat kursi yang tadinya di duduki Yesung kini kosong, dia pun dengan santai menghempaskan pantatnya di sana lalu menyeringai kearah Yesung yang memandangnya dengan kesal "Kenapa? Kau mau menamparku lagi?" tantangnya

Yesung masih tutup mulut, hanya matanya yang masih belum meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau perduli dia bersama perempuan lain? Jangan bilang kau masih mencintaiku Siwon?"

Untuk beberapa detik Siwon panik ketika Yesung mengatakan itu tapi dia buru-buru menutupinya lalu dengan santai dia berkata "aku masih mencintaimu?" Siwon tertawa pelan "Kau pikir dirimu siapa, Yesung?" Siwon melengos "Aku tidak memiliki harta banyak seperti Youngwoon, mana mungkin aku berani mencintai orang seperti kau yang hanya peduli pada uang"

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar" Yesung menyilangkan tangan di dadanya "Kau harus sadar tempatmu di mana"

"Aku tahu tempatku dimana" Siwon kembali menatap Yesung "Aku hanya akan mencintai seseorang yang memahami cinta itu apa, cinta yang murni itu adalah kesabaran dan pengorbanan, cinta buka sesuatu yang bisa di nilai dengan uang tapi ya—" Siwon memperhatikan Yesung dari atas sampai ke bawah "—orang sepertimu tahu apa soal cinta dan pengorbanan" ledek Siwon sambil beranjak dari kursi dan hendak berlalu pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Yesung berkata.

"Cinta adalah perasaan senang saat melihat orang yang kita cintai itu bahagia meski kita tidak jadi bagian dari kebahagiaan itu sendiri" Siwon menoleh pada Yesung yang masih berdiri di belakangnya "Hidupku bahagia Siwon"ujarnya seakan menegaskan "jadi kumohon apa pun yang terjadi jangan campuri urusanku dan rumah tanggaku"

Siwon tak lagi merespon dan hanya menyeret kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Saat itu dia berjanji takkan pernah membiarkannya untuk peduli pada Yesung lagi. Takkan pernah

0000

0000

0000

_Saat pintu gerbang di buka Youngwoon menyambut Yesung dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Yesung hanya menatapnya dengan pasrah begitu pun saat dia menarik Yesung kedalam dekapannnya._

"_Kau mengambil pilihan tepat Yesungie" bisiknya di telinga Yesung. Dia tak menjawab tapi diam dian dia berusaha melawan tangis yang mendesaknya. Youngwoon kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, perlahan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Yesung lalu menatapnya dalam._

"_Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia Yesung, aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan" ungkap Youngwoon lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya "Dan sesuai kesepakatan aku akan menjamin Siwon mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan hidup yang lebih baik"_

_Dengan nama itu di sebut airmata yang di tahannya turun tanpa bisa di halangi, masih jelas di kepalanya saat Siwon memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi tapi pada akhirnya Yesung harus mengambil keputusan ini_

"_Berjanjilah Kangin, karena aku siap untuk hidup bersamamu, dan aku bersedia menjadi milikmu selama yang kau inginkan mulai sekarang jauhi Siwon dan jangan kau berusaha mengancam keselamatan jiwanya lagi"_

_Youngwoon tersenyum lembut penuh kemenangan, perlahan jemarinya menyeka airmata dari pipi Yesung "Aku berjanji sayang, kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk meninggalkan dia setelah dia sembuh maka sekarang giliranku untuk menepati semua janjiku, aku akan menjauhkan tanganku darinya, sekarang lebih baik kita masuk agar kau bisa istirahat"_

"_Yesuuuuuunggggg—"_

_Sebuah suara mengagetkan Yesung, dia menoleh dan mendapati Siwon sedang melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dua orang pengawal yang berusaha mencegah Siwon melewati gerbang dan mendekati keduanya._

"_Siwon sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Yesung sambil mencuri pandang pada Youngwoon yang menatap penuh perhitungan kearah Siwon yang tentu membuat Yesung sangat khawatir._

"_Jangan seperti ini Yesung ku mohon, aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik dan mencari uang yang banyak untukmu" teriak Siwon sambil menatap Yesung penuh harap "Ayo pulang Yesung"_

"_Siwon pergilah" pinta Yesung sambil berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar dingin dan tak perduli_

"_Aku hanya akan pergi kalau kau ikut denganku!" tegas Siwon keras kepala. Saat itu Youngwoon yang dari tadi hanya menonton berjalan mendekati Siwon sambil memberi sinyal kepada dua pengawalnya untuk melepaskan Siwon._

"_Yesung sudah memutuskan untuk bersamaku, jadi lebih baik kau pergi" ujar Youngwoon dengan tenang _

"_Semua ini gara-gara kau" bentak Siwon dan tanpa di duga Siwon malah melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke hidung Youngwoon dan membuatnya terjungkal. melihat kejadian itu sontak Yesung berlari kearah Youngwoon dan mendelik kearah Siwon. Yesung melihat darah segar keluar dari hidung Youngwoon dan rasa takut seketika menyergap melihat Youngwoon seperti itu. Entah balasan macam apa yang akan di berikan Youngwoon atas perbuatan kurang ajar Siwon. Kedua pengawalnya hendak menghajar Siwon tapi Youngwoon mencegahnya, tak ingin kejadian itu berlarut-larut Yesung pun akhirnya melangkah menghampiri Siwon._

"_Aku tidak mengira kalau kau ini sebenarnya sangat tolol" bentak Yesung pada Siwon yang menatapnya kaget "Kau pikir kau siapa memintaku untuk bersamamu? Kau punya apa untuk membuatku bahagia?" tantang Yesung dengan geram "Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku?" Yesung menunjuk pada Youngwoon_

_Dahi Siwon berkerut mendapati Yesung malah membela Youngwoon_

"_Yesung kenapa kau malah membelanya?"_

"_Tentu saja aku membelanya! Aku akan menghabiskan hidup bersamanya!"_

_Siwon tertawa seakan Yesung bercanda "Kau—kau ini kenapa sih?"_

"_Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" teriak Yesung_

"_Tentu saja aku bertanya karena aku bingung! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah? Kenapa kau bersikap seakan kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?  
_

"_Cinta? Aku tidak percaya kau masih berani bicara cinta di depanku. Selama ini kau kuliah aku yang membiayai dan setelah berhasil lulus pun kau masih belum menjadi apa-apa. selama kau tidak bekerja pun aku yang menanggung semua keperluan kita! Dan setelah semua itu kau masih berharap aku mencintaimu?" Yesung tertawa lepas "Oh Siwon untuk sekali ini berhentilah bersikap menjijikan dan biarkan aku pergi dengan hidupku yang baru dan enyahlah dari kehidupanku karena aku sudah benar-benar muak melihatmu!"_

"_Yesung—" bisik Siwon lirih yang mulai berurai airmata_

"_kenapa? Kau kaget?" Yesung mendengus "Ku akui saat kau mulai mabuk-mabukan aku mulai berhubungan dengan Youngwoon, Kalau bukan karena kau kecelakaan aku sudah meninggalkanmu malam itu saat kau akhirnya sadar ada sesuatu di antara kami tapi melihat keadaanmu yang menyedihkan aku akhirnya menunda keputusanku, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak ingin membantumu lagi, aku ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri"_

"_Kau—kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" suara Siwon terdengar serak dan putus asa "Kau me—milih dia?"_

_Yesung melangkah mendekati Siwon matanya menatap Siwon dengan tajam lalu menunjuk kedada Siwon sambil berkata "Cintamu tidak memberiku apa-apa" ucap Yesung "Yang kita miliki tak lebih dari sampah yang tidak berguna dan sekarang aku ingin membuang semuanya!"_

_Dengan itu Yesung membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju Youngwoon_

"_Sebaiknya kau pergi" perintah Youngwoon sambil memerintahkan kedua pengawalnya untuk menyeret Siwon keluar. Yesung tidak membiarkan dirinya menatap Siwon yang di tending keluar gerbang. Dia hanya diam, saat Youngwoon menggandengnya dia hanya pasrah dan menurut saja._

_Saat itu dia sadar, kebahagiaan sudah tak lagi jadi miliknya._

_Bersambung_


	6. Chapter 6

Notes : Mulai chapter ini kita focus cerita di masa sekarang, jadi no more flashback! Moga kalian ga bingung ya :) enjoy

Maaf klo banyak typo….author emang queen of typo (bukan bangga) ff ini Cuma di re-read sekali jadi kemungkinan besar banyak kesalahan (maaf lagi buru-buru)

000

00000

000000

"Yesungie..." Desah Youngwoon melafalkan nama Yesung di sela bibirnya sibuk menggerayangi lehernya. Sementara tangannya liar menyelinap ke dalam piyama yang di kenakan Yesung dan nakal menelusuri dada Yesung menarik pelan putingnya lalu membawa tangannya turun ke perut sampai akhirnya Youngwoon menemukan apa yang menjadi targetnya lalu meremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Yesung memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura menikmati setiap elusan dan belain Youngwoon, meski setiap sel dalam tubuhnya merasa berontak karena jijik dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Youngwoon kemudian memanjat ke atas tubuh Yesung dan menindihnya, kedua tangannya kini mengunci tangan Yesung hingga membuatnya mustahil untuk beranjak. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan bahu Yesung yang masih terluka. Bibirnya kembali melumat Yesung dan menciumi semua bagian wajahnya.

"Ooh Yesungie—" Youngwoon mengerang penuh gairah saat akhirnya dia kembali menggagahi Yesung. Nafasnya berderu kencang saat hasratnya tersalurkan dan Youngwoon meneriakan nama Yesung saat dia mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Setelah itu Youngwoon kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan kemudian terlelap.

Sementara Yesung yang terbaring lemas hampir seperti orang yang tak bertulang masih terjaga. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sampai dia yakin Youngwoon sudah tertidur pulas sebelum dia turun dari ranjang lalu pergi memasuki kamar mandi. Yesung berdiri di depan cermin menatap tubuh telanjang yang kini di penuhi bekas gigitan dan bercampur dengan memar sisa pukulan dari orang yang sama. Perlahan Yesung menghidupkan _shower_ dan berdiri di bawahnya, membiarkan butiran air membasahi tubuhnya. Yesung menggosok tubuhnya perlahan, di benaknya dia berharap rasa kotor bisa hilang darinya, dia menggosok tubuhnya lebih kencang tapi kotoran itu tak hilang juga, malah semakin jelas terlihat dan seakan mengolok usaha Yesung yang tak mampu menyingkirkannya.

Menyerah, akhirnya kaki Yesung tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai. Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok lalu menarik lututnya kedada. Pundaknya mulai berguncang saat dia mulai tersedu. Air yang keluar dari _shower _menimbulkan suara keras tapi Yesung tetap tak ingin tertangkap menangis oleh Youngwoon. Meski airmatanya deras mengalir dia tetap berusaha agar tak bersuara.

Yesung mengurung diri di sana beberapa lama sampai dia dikalahkan rasa dingin yang tak lagi bisa dia lawan. Dia membersihkan diri lalu kembali ke tempat tidur, dalam hati dia lega Youngwoon masih tertidur dan tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia mengambil obat tidur dari laci dan meminumnya. Itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang bisa membantunya tertidur setelah rangkaian mimpi buruk yang di hadapi setelah Youngwoon menyentuhnya.

000

0000

00000

"Siwoooooooooooon"

Siwon menutup kupingnya dengan bantal saat suara krystal memanggilnya dari luar sambil berharap suara berisik itu cepat hilang. Hari masih pagi dan yang dia inginkan adalah tidur sampai siang.

"Siwon banguuuuuun..."

Ingin rasanya Siwon berteriak dan mengusir gadis itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang perempuan. Sambil menahan kesal dia melempar selimut dari tubuhnya lalu menyeret kakinya menuju pintu untuk melihat apa yang di inginkan Krystal.

Saat dia tarik daun pintu Krystal tersenyum lebar padanya sambil berkata "Selamat pagiiiiii eh salah ini sudah siang"

Siwon yang masih mengantuk memperhatikan penampilan Krystal yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan celana pendek dan _fit t-shirt_ berwarna kuning yang membuat kulit putihnya tampak lebih menonjol, rambut panjangnya di ikat buntut kuda sementara kaca mata hitam sudah nangkring di atas kepalanya.

Siwon tak bisa menahan senyum"Kau ini mau kemana?" tanya Siwon sambil bersandar di kusen pintu

Krystal memutar bola matanya "Masih tanya lagi" ucapnya ketus meski tetap terlihat manis "Kita ini sedang liburan" Krystal mengingatkan "Kita seharusnya jalan-jalan bukan tidur saja, ayo Siwon tunjukan semangatmu!" Krystal menarik-narik lengan Siwon

"Aku masih mau tidur, Krystal"

"Kau bisa tidur kalau sudah pulang ke Seoul! Tapi untuk sekarang kau harus mandi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Siwooooon ayolahh" pinta Krystal merengek manja

"Aku lebih suka tidur"

Krystal akhirnya gemas sendiri dan mencubit perut Siwon hingga membuatnya terpekik. Krystal tertawa puas melihat itu. Tak ingin kalah Siwon tarik tangan Krystal lalu jarinya mencolek pinggang krystal dengan nakal.

"Aduh—aw—Siwon ampun—aaaa" pekik Krystal berusaha meloloskan diri dari serangan Siwon. Merasa dengan cara itu rasa kesalnya akibat di bangunkan terlalu pagi tersalurkan Siwon meningkatkan serangannya lalu dengan membabi buta mencolek Krystal di bagian pinggang, perut, bahkan ketiaknya. Siwon tertawa lepas melihat gadis itu kewalahan, Krystal yang merasa kegelian pun ikut tertawa kencang.

"Selamat pagi"

Keduanya berhenti tertawa dan melirik kearah kanan dan Yesung sudah berdiri disana.

"Kenapa tidak kamar saja bercandanya?" ujar Yesung dengan senyum yang jelas di paksakan "Kalau di lorong seperti ini kalian menghalangi jalan" tambah Yesung sambil menatap Siwon dan Krystal bergantian

"Maaf" ujar Krystal buru-buru menyingkir dari jalan Yesung lalu berdiri di samping Siwon. tangan Siwon melingkar di bahu Krystal lalu menatap dingin pada Yesung.

"Kami akan membawa urusan kami ke dalam kamar, maafkan kami sudah menghalangi jalan tuan Kim Yesung" ujar Siwon sambil memasang senyum lalu menarik Krystal ke dalam dan menutup pintunya.

"Brengsek!" kutuk Siwon saat dia berada di dalam. Krystal yang tampak bingung hanya menatapnya sesaat "Melihat mukanya selalu membuat suasana hatiku memburuk"

"Siwon aku—"

"Kau ingin tahu kan?" Siwon memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Krystal karena teringat pertanyaan Krystal hari sebelumnya. Krystal hanya menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Dia mantan kekasihku" aku Siwon dengan senyum yang penuh kegetiran "Dia orang yang pernah sangat aku cintai tapi kemudian pergi meninggalkanku untuk Kim Youngwoon" memori Siwon kembali ke hari dimana Yesung mencacinya di depan Youngwoon. Rasa pilunya di hari itu tak pernah bisa terobati. Bahkan pada bulan-bulan pertama perpisahan mereka Siwon merasa sangat menderita, pertengkaran terakhir mereka yang berujung perpisahan sering hadir menghantuinya dalam mimpi. Sangat sulit untuknya bangkit dan memulai hidup tanpa Yesung disisi.

"Siwon" bisik Krystal lirih sambil mengusap-usap lengan Siwon untuk menenangkannya

"Dia meninggalkanku Krystal" suara Siwon berubah serak saat rasa pedih itu kembali hadir "Karena waktu itu aku masih pengangguran dan tak memiliki harta apa pun"

"Oh Siwon sudahlah" Krystal memeluk Siwon untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik "Jangan di ceritakan lagi kalau itu membuatmu sedih"

Siwon mendekap gadis itu sambil berusaha mengusir bayangan Yesung dari kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kisah cintamu setragis itu" komentar Krystal beberapa lama kemudian saat Siwon sudah tenang dan menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Yesung pada Krystal tanpa emosi berlebihan.

"Dosa yang sangat kusesali saat itu adalah kenapa aku terjerambab dalam kubangan alcohol, karena hal itulah aku tidak sadar Yesung jatuh hati pada pria lain dan ketika aku sibuk mengasihani diri mereka malah—" Siwon menarik nafas panjang tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah sudah-sudah" Krystal mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan Siwon "Daripada kita disini mengenang dan menyesali masa lalu yang buruk, lebih baik kita bersenang-senang" usul Krystal "Sekarang kau mandi dan kita jalan-jalan oke"

Siwon mempertimbangkan ide Krystal, Memang tidak ada gunanya dia menangisi masa lalu dan memikirkan Yesung sementara Yesung sendiri sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Baiklah" Siwon akhirnya setuju "aku tidak akan lama" ujarnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Hanya dalam waktu setengah jam Siwon sudah siap pergi, dan Krystal dengan semangat menariknya keluar hotel.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Siwon ketika keduanya berada di luar.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi air terjun cheonjiyeon" seru Krystal penuh semangat. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepala, harus di akui semangat yang di pancarkan gadis di hadapannya ini memang menular. Siwon mulai berpikir untuk membiarkan dirinya menikmati liburan ini daripada terus tenggelam dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menyesakan.

"Kita naik apa?" tanya Siwon kemudian, Krystal tersenyum penuh arti

"Aku sudah mencari informasi katanya tak jauh dari sini ada sebuah rental sepeda motor juga mobil tapi menurutku akan lebih mengasyikan jika menyewa motor, setuju?"

"Terserah kau saja" ujar Siwon sambil menepuk pelan kepala Krystal

"Oke!" Krystal menaikan kepalan tangannya ke udara "Ayo kita pergi" ajaknya, Siwon tertawa pelan dan mengikuti gerak langkah Krystal. Mereka baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan ketika sebuah mobil mengklakson mereka dari belakang di susul kepala Park Jungsu yang menyembul dari balik jendela mobil

"Kalian mau kemana? Ayo masuk kita jalan-jalan bersama"

Siwon dan Krystal saling menatap penuh tanya. Selain Park Jungsu dan istrinya, Siwon juga melihat Kim Youngwoon yang duduk di balik kemudi dan Yesung yang berada sampingnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk" ajak Park Jungsu mengulang tawarannya.

"Sepertinya kami ingin berdua saja" jawab Siwon dengan sopan. Senyuman mengembang di wajah Park Jungsu

"Kalian ingin pacaran ya?" godanya dan kontan membuat Krystal terpekik kaget reaksi gadis itu membuat Park Jungsu tertawa lebih kencang

"Ya ampun kenapa kalian malu-malu, aku sudah tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian"

"jadi kalian ini adalah pasangan?" kali ini Youngwoon ikut berbicara dan menurunkan jendela mobilnya lebih rendah agar bisa menatap wajah Siwon. Lidah Siwon kelu mendapat pertanyaan macam itu, tapi kemudian matanya menangkap Yesung yang tak sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya dan hanya sibuk memperhatikan tab di tanganya. Entah kenapa setelah itu Siwon terdorong untuk mengatakan hal lain.

"Kami belum resmi berpacaran" aku Siwon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Krystal "Tapi setelah liburan ini sepertinya hubungan kami bisa melangkah lebih jauh" jawab Siwon sambil menoleh kearah Krystal yang menatap penuh tanya padanya dengan wajah merah merona.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan kami" istri Park Jungsu ikut bicara

"Mereka benar" Youngwoon mengaminkan perkataan koleganya "Kami akan mengunjungi Air terjun Cheonjiyeon, kalian tahu kan itu adalah tempat paling romantis apalagi untuk pasangan seperti kalian"

"Kalian mau kesana juga?" tanya Krystal polos "Kami juga berniat pergi kesana" akunya jujur

"ya ampun kalian ini tunggu apalagi? Kalau tujuannya sama ayo kita berangkat"

Tak punya pilihan lebih baik keduanya akhirnya menyerah dan ikut serta dengan rombongan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Park Jungsu tak hentinya berbicara dan melemparkan lelucon-lelucon lucu yang membuat mereka tergelak. Siwon lega suasana dalam mobil tidak kaku seperti yang dia bayangkan. Sesekali dirinya dan Krystal bercanda dan membuat Park jungsu bossnya semakin gencar menggoda mereka dan mendoakan mereka untuk meresmikan hubungaN.

Di lain pihak Yesung sama sekali tidak bicara, dia hanya sesekali tertawa ketika ada lelucon yang lucu. Dia hanya buka mulut ketika suaminya yang bertanya.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Mereka menggandeng pasangan masing-masing. Pada awalnya krystal berjalan lebih dulu tapi Siwon dengan pelan menahan gadis itu lalu meraih jemarinya hingga mereka berjalan bergandengan.

Dari sudut matanya Siwon menangkap mata Yesung yang memperhatikan mereka berdua tapi Siwon tak ingin memperdulikannya.

"Ya ampun indahnya!" teriak Krystal saat dia dan Siwon berdiri di bawah air terjun dengan ketinggian 22 meter itu. Siwon menatap air terjun itu dengan penuh kekaguman, tak salah tempat itu dinamakan Cheonjiyoen yang berarti tanah surga karena memang keindahannya mungkin menyerupai surga. Siwon rasanya ingin berenang melintasi danau kecil yang memisahkannya dengan air terjun itu

"Siwon ayo kita photo" Krystal mengacungkan telpon genggamnya dan meminta Siwon yang memiliki tangan yang lebih panjang untuk mengambil photo. Sambil sesekali tertawa dan saling mengejek Krystal dan Siwon berhasil mengambil photo-photo lucu mereka yang berlatar belakang air terjun Cheonjiyeon.

Park Jungsu dan istrinya tak mau kalah karena mereka juga bertingkah layaknya dua remaja dan saling bercanda mencipratkan air ke wajah masing-masing. Pemandangan yang di tampakan keduanya sedikit membuat Siwon iri dan bertanya kapan dia bisa memiliki hal seperti itu. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke sebelah kanan dan melihat Yesung dan Youngwoon sedang bersama, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi dari cara Yesung memperhatikan Youngwoon dengan seksama dan matanya hanya terarah pada suaminya, Siwon bisa menebak mungkin yang mereka bahas adalah rencana-rencana bahagia mereka.

"Siwon?" Krystal menepuk tangannya untuk menarik perhatian Siwon "kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya saat Siwon menoleh kearahnya. Siwon memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sambil mengusap bahu Krystal "Hey kita duduk di sana yuk" Siwon kemudian menggandeng Krystal untuk duduk di tepian danau kecil lalu mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

"Hey Siwon kau—" Krystal terdengar ragu, dia mencuri pandang kearah Siwon sejenak "—kau tidak serius kan soal tadi siang?"

Siwon menatap langit yang mulai redup dan berganti warna kemerahan tanda hari sudah sore, dia menoleh pada Krystal sambil menaikan alis tebalnya "Soal yang mana?"

Krystal mengusap-usap lehernya "soal meresmikan hubungan kita—maksudku—kita kan tidak sedang—"

"Krystal—" Siwon menggengam tangan gadis itu dengan erat "Kau tahu aku sedang sangat patah hati kan?"

Krystal mengangguk pelan

"Jujur aku sangat tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Yesung, karena itulah aku berkata seperti tadi. Maafkan aku Krystal, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memanfaatkanmu tapi—" Siwon tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Krystal menempelkan jemarinya di mulut Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak merasa di manfaatkan" ucap Krystal dengan tulus "Entah kau sadar atau tidak—" pipi Krystal merona "—aku menaruh perasaan lebih padamu, dan setelah mendengar kisah cintamu yang pilu dan kau pun tak mencari cinta baru selama bertahun-tahun, terus terang hal itu membuatku sangat kagum" ungkap gadis itu sambil tersenyum "Kau begitu hebat karena mencintai seseorang seperti itu dan aku diam-diam berharap aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa di cintai dengan cara yang sama, kalau itu terjadi Siwon—" Krystal meremas tangan Siwon "—aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya"

"Krystal—" bisik Siwon tak mampu berkata apa-apa

Krystal berusaha tertawa "Aku tidak bermaksud memintamu untuk mencintaiku Siwon, aku memang tidak sebanding dengan Yesung dan—"

"Hey" Siwon membawa kedua tangannya untuk membingkai wajah cantik milik Krystal "Kau gadis baik, tentu kau tidak sebanding dengan Yesung, apa kau lupa dia mengkhianatiku?"

Krystal mengerutkan dahinya "Tapi—"

"Sst" Siwon memotong perkataan gadis itu "Kau tahu aku sekarang aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu apa-apa kan?" Siwon menatap dalam mata indah Krystal

Krystal hanya menjawab dengan anggukan sementara matanya balas menatap lembut Siwon.

Siwon kemudian tersenyum"Tapi aku ingin mencoba, aku harap ini tidak terlalu buru-buru tapi kumohon Krystal jika kau juga ingin mencoba hubungan ini, tolong bantu aku, ajari aku agar bisa mencintai lagi"

Seulas senyum tipis penuh arti muncul di wajah Krystal

"Tentu" jawab Krystal dan disaat bersamaan lampu-lampu yang sengaja di pasang di sekitar air terjun menyala dan membuat suasana petang menjadi sangat romantis. Ikut terbawa suasana yang terasa penuh cinta Siwon kembali menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya lalu tanpa ragu dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut milik Krystal. Gadis itu sepertinya kaget dengan ciuman Siwon tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik karena tak lama dia membalas ciuman Siwon. keduanya saling mengulum dan melumat hingga tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang, keduanya lupa mereka berada di tempat umum.

Suara orang yang berdehem di dekat mereka yang akhirnya memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Ya Tuhan lihatlah kalian" suara Park Jungsu yang setengah meledek membuat Siwon menarik tangannya dari wajah Krystal. Dia menarik nafas dan rasa malu menyelinap di dirinya. Matanya kemudian beradu dengan Yesung yang memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah yang tak Siwon pahami. Rasa puas terasa saat dia menyadari Yesung mungkin menontonya mencium Krystal, Siwon ingin Yesung tahu bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan cinta baru dan akan Siwon buktikan bahwa dia juga bisa mencampakan Yesung seperti halnya Yesung mencampakan dirinya.

"Sudah selesai bercumbunya?" tanya Jungsu mencolek bahu Siwon "Ayo kita cari makan" ajaknya. Krystal yang sama-sama terlihat malu hanya mengangguk sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon dan mengikuti kemana Park jungsu pergi

0000

000000

000000

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Youngwoon di kuping Yesung saat keduanya memasuki sebuah restoran mungil untuk makan malam. Yesung menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Mantan kekasihmu menggandeng perempuan cantik, apa kau tidak cemburu?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

Youngwoon menyeringai, tangannya melingkar di bahu Yesung dan dengan perlahan tapi pasti jemarinya menekan luka di bahu Yesung hingga membuat Yesung merasa kesakitan tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat mencegah agar dirinya tak berteriak. 

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu cara kau menatap mereka saat berciuman?" kembali Youngwoon berbisik pelan, siwon dan Park Jungsu berjalan di depan mereka dan sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang terjadi "Kau cemburu kan? Kau berharap yang di cium adalah kau bukan Krystal kan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Yesung menekan suaranya sepelan mungkin

"Jawab!" tuntut Youngwoon dengan gigi gemerutuk dan menekan luka Yesung lebih kencang

Yesung mendongak, bukannya menjawab dia malah menarik kepala Youngwoon dan menciumnya. Tentu hal itu di sambut baik oleh Youngwoon yang kemudian membingkai kedua sisi wajah Yesung dan melumat bibirnya penuh gairah. Setelah dia yakin kemarahan Youngwoon sudah reda, Yesung menarik diri lalu meraih tangan Youngwoon dan membawanya ke meja yang mereka pesan.

Siwon dan yang lainnya tampak sedang asyik mengobrol, Yesung lega melihat itu, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yesung duduk di samping Youngwoon yang kemudian mengecup pipinya sambil berbisik "Aku mencintaimu"

Yesung menoleh kepadanya sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sesaat Yesung beradu pandang dengan Siwon sebelum Siwon akhirnya melengos dan memusatkan perhatian pada Krystal. Dan rasa itu kembali memalu hatinya. Selama ini dia selalu berharap Siwon menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus agar dia bisa hidup bahagia, dia hanya tak pernah mempersiapkan hati bahwa ketika semua itu menjadi kenyataan ternyata efeknya bisa sangat menyakitkan. Menonton Siwon mencium seseorang selain dirinya mampu membawa rasa pahit di dirinya.

Makan malam mereka berjalan biasa saja dan di isi dengan obrolan bisnis antara Youngwoon dan Park Jungsu. Tapi Yesung tidak gagal menangkap interaksi antara Krystal dan Siwon, meski hanya sebuah senyum kecil dan bisikan pelan yang tak bisa Yesung dengar.

Diam-diam Yesung juga memperhatikan Krystal yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik, benak Yesung menerawang ke masa depan dan dengan jelas dia bisa melihat Krystal di sana dengan Siwon bersama anak-anak mereka, terlalu jauh melamun Yesung tak sadar dengan makanannya hingga dia tersedak dan akhirnya batuk-batuk

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Youngwoon menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya tapi tak menghentikan batuknya. Siwon mengulurkan segelas air dan tanpa berpikir lagi Yesung mengambilnya dan buru-buru meminumnya, seketika batuknya mereda meski rasa tak nyaman masih terasa di tenggorokannya.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Youngwoon lagi, Yesung tak menjawab dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya "pelan-pelan makannya" tambah Youngwoon, tiba-tiba Yesung merasa seperti orang bodoh yang tersedak gara-gara membayangkan mantan kekasihnya bersama perempuan lain,

Ketika acara makan selesai mereka kembali ke hotel dan berencana untuk mengunjungi gua manjanggul di keesokan harinya. Mereka kemudian kembali ke kamar masing-masing tapi kemudian ketika Yesung dan Youngwoon baru memasuki kamar mereka telpon genggam Youngwoon bordering dengan kencang. Dia menatap layar sejenak lalu kembali melangkah keluar kamar untuk menerima telfon. Youngwoon memang tak pernah menerima telfon di depan Yesung tapi beberapa saat kemudian ketika dia kembali Youngwoon terlihat kesal dan buru-buru mengambil tasnya.

"Kangin ada apa?" Yesung bertanya ketika melihat suaminya terlihat begitu marah

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul" jawabnya pendek sambil mengemasi barang-barangya,

Yesung yang masih bingung melihat tingkah Youngwoon kemudian bertanya "Malam ini juga?"

Youngwoon menghela nafas panjang, menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap Yesung dan menjawab "Iya, Yesung malam ini juga"

Meski tak paham Yesung akhirnya mengangguk "Baiklah" ujarnya lalu mengambil tas miliknya

"Kau mau kemana?" Youngwoon malah bertanya

Yesung mengangkat bahunya, Youngwoon harusnya tahu apa yang sedang di lakukannya adalah berkemas "Bukannya kita akan pulang ke Seoul?"

"Aku hanya bilang aku saja yang harus kembali, kau disini saja menemani mereka"

"Apa? Kangin aku—tapi—"

"Yesung" Youngwoon memotong pembicaraan Yesung "Aku yang mengundang mereka untuk berlibur di sini dan sangat tidak sopan jika kita meninggalkan mereka begitu saja, aku tidak bisa terus di sini karena ada satu hal yang mesti aku urus tapi kau tidak jadi tetaplah di sini"

Yesung ingin membantah tapi Youngwoon tidak akan menyukainya. Dia akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Youngwoon pergi.

0000

00000

000000

Siwon beserta Krystal juga park Jungsu dan istrinya sedang sarapan ketika Yesung mendatangi meja mereka seorang diri, Sesaat Siwon bertanya-tanya kemana suaminya gerangan tapi kemudian dia sendirilah yang mengungkapkan tentang suaminya.

"Sayang sekali, tuan Youngwoon harus pulang terlebih dahulu, padahal kita masih punya sisa dua hari untuk berlibur" ungkap Park Jungsu selepas Yesung menyampaikan berita tentang kepergian Kim Youngwoon ke Seoul yang mendadak.

"Katanya dia ada urusan yang mendesak dan tak bisa di wakilkan hingga memaksa dia harus kembali ke Seoul secepatnya" Jawab Yesung dengan nada sangat sopan "Saya di minta untuk menyampaikan permohonan maafnya, saya harap Tuan Park Jungsu beserta istri juga Siwon dan Krystal tidak keberatan karena untuk beberapa hari kedepan hanya saya yang menemani"

"Tidak apa"Tukas Park Jungsu tak kalah sopan "Kami paham Tuan Youngwoon adalah pemimpin perusahaan besar yang tentu memiliki banyak kesibukan, saya saja yang mungkin hanya memiliki perusahaan yang tak seberapa besar sudah sulit untuk berlibur" saat mengucapkan itu Park Jungsu menatap istrinya penuh rasa bersalah

"Karena itulah suami menyuruh saya untuk tetap meneruskan rencana kita mengunjungi gua Manjanggul agar Park jungsu beserta istri tetap bisa sedikit mengingat masa berbulan madu" goda Yesung sambil tersenyum dengan tulusnya.

Sesaat Siwon hanya mampu menatap senyum itu, dia tak pernah mengira betapa rindunya dia dengan senyuman itu. Sejak mereka berjumpa kembali inilah kali pertama Siwon melihat Yesung senyum seperti itu, senyum tulus yang dahulu sering dia lihat, bukan sebuah senyuman yang di hadirkan agar terlihat ramah pada lawan bicaranya.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka berkumpul di mobil yang di rental Youngwoon dan kali ini Siwonlah yang mengemudikannya. Tak banyak obrolan yang tercipta, meskipun ada hanya perbincangan yang terjadi antara Pak Jungsu dan Istri.

Yesung duduk di sebelah Siwon yang sibuk menyetir. Entah hanya perasaanya saja atau bagaimana tapi Yesung tampak gelisah dan tak nyaman dengan dirinya.

Ketika mobil berhenti untuk mengisi bensin Yesung pamit pergi ke toilet dan ketika kembali dia meminta Krystal untuk bertukar tempat dengannya dan beralasan dia ingin tempat duduk lebih luas agar dia bisa memejamkan mata sebelum mereka sampai ke tujuan.

Ketika mereka meneruskan perjalanan suasana dalam mobil lebih ceria karena Krystal mulai cerewet menunjuk berbagai hal yang dia lihat dan menarik perhatiannya. Siwon pun dengan senang hati mengejek kelakuan Krystal yang seperti anak kecil, Krystal memukulnya beberapa kali dan melihat Krystal begitu Siwon malah geli dan tertawa.

Park Jungsu dan istri tak menghiraukan candaan mereka dan sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Sementara Yesung yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dan Siwon memperhatikannya melalui kaca spion tampak duduk tenang menatap pemandangan dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Siwon melihat sesuatu yang lain di diri Yesung saat itu tapi dia tak ingin menganalisanya terlalu jauh, dia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak mengurusi Yesung lagi.

Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk mereka sampai akhirnya sampai di Gua Manjanggul.

"Tuan Kim Yesung mana?" Park jungsu menoleh kesana kemari

Siwon mengintip kedalam dan Yesung tampak pulas tertidur "Masih di dalam" ujar Siwon "Biar saya bangunkan"

Siwon memasuki mobil lalu coba membangunkan Yesung "Yesung—" panggil Siwon "Kita sudah sampai" Yesung masih tak bergerak "Yesung bangunlah" tetap tak ada reaksi, Siwon membawa dirinya lebih dekat lagi dengan ragu dia menepuk lutut Yesung tapi tetap tak bangun juga. Dari dahulu Yesung memang sangat sulit di bangunkan jika dia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Siwon cepatlah" teriak Park Jungsu dari luar. Siwon menatap wajah Yesung yang terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya dan untuk beberapa saat dia seakan bernostalgia tapi dia buru-buru mengusir pikran itu lalu dengan sedikit kencang di tepuk bahu Yesung hingga membuatnya terperanjat dan akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kita sudah sampai" ujar Siwon pada Yesung yang nampak kesakitan sambil memegangi bahunya, sepertinya terlalu kencang ketika Siwon menepuknya. Tak ingin terbawa suasana Siwon buru-buru keluar mobil.

Sisa hari itu mereka gunakan untuk menikmati indahnya stalaktit, stalakmit dan heliktit yang berada di dalam gua. Mereka terhanyut dalam pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Mereka menelusuri gua sampai ke batas yang di perbolehkan untuk di kunjungi.

Mereka sedang kembali berjalan keluar ketika suara sesuatu jatuh terdengar dari belakang di ikuti erangan Yesung. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Yesung terjerembab di sebuah kubangan air di sisi gua.

"Ya ampun kau tidak apa?" Siwon menghampiri Yesung yang pakaiannya kini basah.

"Tidak apa" jawabnya pendek

"Tidak luka kan?" Krystal ikut bertanya dengan nada khawatir

Yesung menggeleng.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan membantu Yesung" pinta Siwon pada yang lain

"Apa kau yakin?" Krystal menaikan alisnya

"Iya, jangan khawatir" Siwon menegaskan

Dengan langkah ragu Krystal pun akhirnya pergi bersama kedua orang lainnya.

"Aku tidak apa, lebih baik kau pergi bersama pacarmu" ujar Yesung sambil berusaha berdiri

"Kau basah Yesung sebaiknya buka bajumu" ujar Siwon tak menghiraukan perkataan Yesung yang sebelumnya

"Aku bilang aku tidak apa" Yesung tetap keras kepala

"Pakai ini kalau tidak kau akan masuk angin" Siwon menyodorkan kemeja yang di pakainya sementara dia memakai kaus rangkap.

Yesung menatap kemeja itu sejenak "Kau berputarlah, aku tidak kau melihatku membuka baju" pinta Yesung

Siwon mengerutkan dahi tapi dia menurut dan memutar balik badannya. Tapi entah kenapa dia malah menoleh dan matanya melihat deretan memar di tubuh Yesung, selain itu perban tertempel di bahunya, tak heran dia merintih ketika Siwon menepuknya di sana

"Yesung" bisiknya

Yesung terkejut saat dia sadar Siwon menatap tubuhnya.

"Kenapa tubuhmu penuh memar?"

Yesung terpaku seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah melakukan kenakalan.

"Jawab Yesung"

"Aku baru saja jatuh, tentu saja aku memar" Yesung beralasan tapi tentu Siwon tak mempercayaiya begitu saja

"Jangan membodohiku Yesung, aku bisa membedakan mana memar baru dan lama" tegas Siwon tak puas dengan jawaban Yesung

"Kau ini bicara apa" Yesung mengusap-usap rambutnya, itu adalah hal yang dia lakukan saat dia gugup.

"Apa—apa Kangin yang melakukan itu?" tebak Siwon

Yesung buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bohong" tuduh Siwon "Katakan padaku dengan jujur Yesung"

"Memang apa urusanmu?!" Yesung malah marah "Sudah aku bilang jangan urusi aku dan rumah tanggaku!" teriaknya

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mengurusi jika kau terlihat seperti ini?" Siwon balik membentak

Yesung dan Siwon saling menatap untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya Yesung balik badan dan melangkah meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku tanpa jawaban dari semua memar yang dia lihat di seluruh tubuh Yesung. Saat itu insting Siwon berkata ada yang tak beres dengan Yesung, meski sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi peduli tapi untuk terakhir kalinya Siwon ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Bersambung.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jadi menurutmu Yesung di aniaya suaminya?" Tanya Donghae beberapa saat setelah Siwon bercerita tentang peristiwa di gua kepadanya

"Tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal" tukas Siwon sambil menyesap kopi di tanganya. Keduanya duduk di _cake&Bakery_ _shop_ miliknya. Siwon dan Donghae sepakan bertemu di sana selepas mereka kembali dari pekerjaannya masing-masing

"Lagipula kalau memang benar memar di tubuhnya bukan karena Youngwoon dia pasti akan terus terang tentang penyebab sebenarnya bukan malah mengelak dan mengatakan alasan tidak masuk akal seperti semua itu ada karena dia terjatuh di gua, mustahil memar bisa terlihat secepat itu" Siwon mengayunkan tangannya kesana kemari saat dia menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Yesung "Dan tidak mungkin memarnya sampai ada di seluruh tubuh lagipula dia terjatuh kedepan tapi yang kulihat memarnya tersebar sampai ke punggung dan kau tahu, aku baru menyadari satu hal, beberapa kali kami bertemu Yesung tidak pernah memakai baju berlengan pendek dan semua pakaian yang di pakainya berkerah tinggi seakan dia ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Donghae mendengarkan cerita temannya dengan serius sambil sesekali meneguk kopi miliknya "Tapi siapa tahu kalau memang itu adalah gaya berpakaian yang dia sukai" Donghae coba berargumen

Siwon menggelengkan kepala "Tidak mungkin, aku sangat mengenal Yesung dan dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memakai baju semacam itu, saat aku melihatnya aku sempat bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri tapi memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya tapi setelah kejadian itu rangkaian keanehan yang di perlihatkan Yesung mulai membuatku penasaran"

Donghae menganguk-anggukan kepalanya "Eh sebentar" tiba-tiba Donghae seperti teringat sesuatu "Kau ingat waktu itu kau mendatangi Yesung dan memberitahu dia soal perselingkuhan suaminya? Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya?"

Siwon terhenyak mendengar perkataan Donghae, perlahan dia hempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi untuk mengurangi rasa tegangnya "Apa mungkin Yesung mengkonfrontasikan mengenai hal itu pada Youngwoon lalu dia marah dan memukulinya?" tebak Siwon dengan suara pelan sementara benaknya membayangkan bagaimana Yesung di aniaya oleh suaminya sendiri. Apakah itu menjadikan dia salah satu penyebab Yesung di pukuli seperti itu?

"Aku harus bagaimana Donghae?" Siwon mengusap mukanya sendiri lalu kembali mencondongkan badanya ke depan kemudian menaruh kedua sikutnya di meja sementara telapak tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang seperti akan pecah.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku berkata seperti ini Siwon tapi bukankah ini semua bukan urusanmu? Terlebih Yesung sendiri tak menginginkanmu untuk ikut campur tentang hal ini jadi ku pikir taka da yang bisa kau lakukan"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi Donghae, terlepas dari apa yang terjadi di antara kami dan betapa dalam dia melukai aku tetap tak bisa tinggal diam mengetahui semua ini, mereka boleh saja pasangan yang menikah tapi penganiayaan tetaplah penganiayaan dan harus di laporkan pada pihak berwajib"

"Tapi Yesung tidak melakukannya" Donghae berkomentar "Dia sudah dewasa Siwon, jika dia memang tidak menginginkannya sejak awal pasti dia sudah lapor"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir Yesung meninginkan dirinya di pukuli? Begitu maksudmu?" Siwon malah kesal dengan Donghae yang tak mendukung niatnya untuk menolong Yesung

Donghae mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah "Hey—hey bukan itu maksudku" sanggah Donghae "Yang kucoba sampaikan padamu adalah mungkin saja Youngwoon sedang kalap lalu tanpa sadar memukul Yesung dan setelah itu Yesung memaafkannya, tidak mustahil kan?"

"Tapi dia juga berselingkuh" Siwon tanpa sadar mengebrak meja hingga membuat cangkir kopinya hampir jatuh "Dia penganiaya juga tukang selingkuh!" ulang Siwon kesal

Donghae diam sejenak membiarkan temannya tenang terlebih dahulu "Siwon jangan terlalu dalam melibatkan perasaan lamamu disini" saran Donghae beberapa saat kemudian "Coba kau ingat ketika kau menyampaikan berita perselingkuhan Yesung malah menamparmu dan saat kau melihat memarnya yang dia lakukan adalah memarahimu bukankah itu sudah sangat menjelaskan betapa cintanya Yesung kepada suaminya hingga dia bisa memaafkan sebesar apapun kesalahannya, tentu dia bersikap seperti itu dan tak memilih jujur padamu karena dia tak ingin kau melihat keburukan orang yang di cintainya"

Siwon tak bergeming ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut temannya. Meski analisanya masuk akal tapi suara-suara kecil di kepalanya berkata bahwa itu bukanlan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Nam ajhussi selamat datang, pesanan seperti biasa?"

Suara kencang milik Zhoumi membuat Siwon menoleh dan dia kaget ketika mengetahui konsumen yang sedang di layani Zhoumi adalah Pak Nam, supirnya Yesung.

"kau mengenal pak tua itu?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat temannya terpaku menatap orang tua berjas hitam rapi sedang mengobrol dengan Zhoumi. Siwon mengangkat tangannya pada Donghae untuk memberi tanda agar dia diam terlebih dahulu.

"Sebanyak ini?" Zhoumi kembali terpekik saat Pak Nam memberikan kertas pada Zhoumi.

"Aku ingin semua rotinya di bentuk lucu soalnya ini untuk anak-anak agar mereka senang melihatnya" ujar Pak Nam

Zhoumi mengangguk tanda mengerti "Oke Ajhussi aku dan Henry akan mengatur semuanya, jadi semua akan di ambil tiga hari kedepan?"

"Iya" pak Nam menjawab lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya "Ini baru sekedar uang muka, sisanya nanti" tambahnya lagi sambil menyodorkan amplop ke tangan Zhoumi yang kemudian dengan senang hati menerimanya

"Baiklah aku pamit pulang, semoga pesanannya selesai pada waktu yang tepat ya" ujar Pak Nam berpamitan sambil berlalu keluar toko. Mata Siwon mengikuti langkah Pak Nam yang ternyata memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari toko, dia berusaha mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Yesung tapi sepertinya orang tua itu datang sendiri.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju Zhoumi yang sedang sibuk menghitung uang yang di berikan Pak Nam.

"Zhoumi kau kenal orang yang barusan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan Pak Nam.

Zhoumi menaikan alisnya sambil menatap Siwon penuh curiga

"Zhoumi?"

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Jawab saja"

"Kau bertanya tentang Nam Ajhussi?"

Siwon mulai tak sabaran dengan Zhoumi "Iya Zhoumi aku bertanya tentang pria tua barusan apa kau kenal dia? Dan seberapa sering dia datang kesini?"

"Beberapa bulan ini dia sering kesini bahkan pesanannya pun selalu banyak, katanya itu pesanan bossnya, nah beberapa hari kedepan dia kembali memesan banyak, sepertinya untuk acara amal" jelas Zhoumi "Atasan Nam ajhussi sangat baik dia sering memesan banyak roti dan _cake_ lalu meminta kami mengirimkannya ke beberapa panti asuhan kadang ke panti jompo, pernah juga dia membagi-bagikan makanan pada para gelandangan, boss Nam ajhussi benar-benar orang yang sangat pemurah" puji Zhoumi penuh kekaguman "sayang aku tidak pernah berjumpa langsung"

Siwon menarik kursi terdekat lalu menghempaskan diri di atasnya. Dia tak menyangka Yesung masih peduli pada orang-orang tidak mampu di sekitarnya. Paling tidak sisi kemanusiaan tidak sepenuhnya hilang dari diri Yesung.

"Siwon kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zhoumi yang melihat Siwon duduk lemas. Siwon belum menjawabnya saat Donghae kemudian menyusul lalu berdiri di sampingnya dan sambil menepuk bahunya dia mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya "Siwon kau mengenal pria tua itu?"

Siwon mendongak pada Donghae lalu mengangguk pelan "Dia supirnya Yesung"

"Yesung?" Zhoumi mengulang nama itu seakan dia mengenalnya "Maksudmu Yesung yang waktu itu—" Zhoumi tidak meneruskan kalimatnya

"Iya Zhoumi, Yesung yang itu" Siwon memperjelas

"Jadi atasan yang di maksud Nam ajhussi adalah Yesung?" Sekali lagi Zhoumi bertanya

Siwon kembali mengangguk

"Ya Tuhan pantas saja kalau begitu, Yesung akan orang yang sangat baik dan ramah tapi oh!" Zhoumi tiba-tiba tersentak kaget lalu menatap Siwon dengan serius "Kumohon Siwon, jangan larang Nam ajhussi kesini, dia pelanggan penting karena dia selalu memesan barang kita dalam jumlah banyak lagipula keuntungannya akan kembali padamu dan yang terpenting Yesung tidak muncul di sini kan" mohon Zhoumi yang ketakutan dia tidak akan memperbolehkan orang tua itu membeli produknya karena kejadian tempo hari. Zhoumi tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya tentang dirinya dan Yesung jadi mungkin yang di pikirkannya hanya kepentingan_ shop_ yang di kelolanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Henry yang muncul dari dapur

"Henry!" seru Zhoumi sambil menarik temannya untuk mendekat "Tahu tidak, Nam ajhussi ternyata supirnya Yesung"

"Iya aku tahu" jawab Henry santai, mendengar jawaban itu ketiga orang lainnya menatap Henry secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Henry bingung

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku soal ini?" Zhoumi bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang

"Memang harus?" tanya Henry dengan cueknya sambil menjulurkan lidah pada Zhoumi

"Kau ini!" Zhoumi memukul pelan kepala Henry

"Sudahlah!" Siwon memisahkan mereka "Dan Kau Henry, bagaimana kau tahu Pak Nam itu supirnya Yesung"

Henry melepaskan apronnya lalu menggantungnya di samping meja sebelum kemudian dia menghampiri Siwon "Aku sering bertemu dengan dia di _Twosome café_, pernah suatu kali Nam ajhussi ikut duduk bersama Yesung dan kami mengobrol nah dari situlah aku tahu Nam ajhusi adalah supir yang mengantarnya kemana pun"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau pergi ke _Twosome _tanpa mengajaku Henry?" Zhoumi mencubit lengan Henry yang kemudian mengerang kesakitan

"Memang kau ini bayanganku dan harus ikut kemana pun aku pergi?"tukas Henry sambil mendorong Zhoumi

"Ya Tuhan!" teriak Donghae kesal "Fokus!" pintanya pada kedua orang yang malah sibuk sendiri

Siwon memijat kepalanya "Zhoumi kumohon simpan dulu permasalahanmu, ada yang ingin ku ketahui soal Yesung" ucap Siwon meminta pengertian Zhoumi yang kemudian mengangkat bahunya lalu mengambil tempat duduk dan memilih untuk diam.

Siwon kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Henry "Tadi kau bilang sering bertemu Yesung kan?"

Henry mengangguk

"Seberapa sering?"

Henry mencubit hidungnya sendiri "Uh, sebenarnya aku hanya bertemu di_ Twosome_ dengan Yesung setiap rabu malam saja, kadang aku menyapa dan mengobrol sedikit tapi lebih sering membiarkan saja karena biasanya dia hanya duduk di dekat jendela sambil melamun. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia selalu seperti itu, padahal sepertinya dia banyak uang tapi tingkahnya seperti orang kesepian"

Wajah Siwon berkerut mendengar penjelasan Henry, dia semakin tak mengerti dengan keadaan Yesung. Dia mengaku hidup bahagia tapi apa terlihat adalah sebaliknya.

"Selama kalian mengobrol apa dia pernah menceritakan sesuatu yang penting?"

Henry mengernyitkan keningnya mencoba mengingat obrolan mereka yang lalu. Tak selang beberapa lama dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tak ada yang istimewa" ujarnya "Dia hanya bercerita dia ingin membuka usaha sendiri tapi suaminya melarang, itu saja"

Siwon kembali terdiam, keinginanya untuk bertemu Yesung semakin besar. Paling tidak kini dia tahu kapan dan dimana dia bisa bertemu Yesung. Rabu malam di _Twosome café._

0000

0000

00000

Yesung melepas jaketnya lalu duduk di kursi yang memberi dia akses untuk memandang keluar. _Twosome café_ adalah tempat favoritnya yang terbaru. Di sini dia bisa duduk diam dan menikmati kesendirian berteman secangkir kopi. Rabu malam adalah waktu dimana Youngwoon biasanya tidak pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman bisnisnya. Yesung sendiri tak tahu siapa saja dan tidak pernah mau memusingkannya. Yang terpenting baginya dia memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dahulu dirinya sering bermimpi untuk membuka _coffee shop_ seperti ini sayang mimpi itu tak pernah terwujud. Meski pernah suatu kali dia mengutarakan keinginan itu pada Youngwoon tapi dia menentangnya dengan keras. Yesung sendiri tak terlalu heran dengan penolakan Youngwoon, semenjak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu Yesung tidak pernah di biarkan sendiri bahkan penjagaan terhadap dirinya semakin ketat. Kemana pun dia pergi harus selalu di antar Pak Nam, beruntung Pak Nam tidak seperti yang Youngwoon pikirkan.

Yesung melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela dan matanya menangkap sepasang muda-mudi yang berjalan bergandengan sambil sesekali tertawa lepas, cinta terlihat jelas diantara mereka. Bibir Yesung otomatis tersungging melihat pemandangan itu, dan seketika memori Yesung kembali ke masa dimana dia pernah memiliki saat – saat seperti itu dengan Siwon.

Mereka biasa berjalan-jalan bersama lalu berdiri lama di depan sebuah toko memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian model terbaru yang tak mungkin bisa mereka beli. Tapi dengan imajinasi, mereka sering membayangkan benar-benar memakai pakaian itu. Tak jarang mereka di usir oleh pemilik toko karena tingkah mereka di anggap mengganggu, bukannya pergi mereka biasanya memasang wajah jelek pada pemilik toko lalu menjulurkan lidah sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari kabur lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. Bibir Yesung tersungging mengingat semua itu tapi tak lama kemudian senyumnya pudar saat dia sadar betapa dia sangat merindukan hal-hal kecil itu lalu dua bulir airmata menyusul jatuh di pipinya saat akal sehatnya mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah kembali memiliki itu semua.

Yesung buru-buru menyeka airmatanya saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya, Iced caramel Macchiato.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang setelah pelayan itu pergi. Terkadang dia tak bisa menahan perasaan setiap kenangan masa lalu hadir di benaknya.

Baru saja tangan Yesung hendak meraih macchiato di hadapannya ketika tanpa di persilahkan seseorang menduduki kursi di hadapannya, kedua matanya kemudian membesar saat dia mengangkat wajah dan mengetahui orang itu ternyata Siwon.

"Hai" sapa Siwon sambil memberi Yesung senyuman tipis

Meski masih kaget Yesung segera memasang wajah kesal dengan kehadiran Siwon "Seingatku aku tidak mengundangmu untuk duduk di meja ini"

"Kau memang tidak mengundangku tapi aku tetap ingin duduk sini" kata Siwon sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Yesung yang jelas tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Yesung memandang Siwon sambil mencoba menebak apa yang di inginkan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yesung akhirnya

"Jawaban" respon Siwon pendek

Yesung membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan Siwon yang seakan ingin menelanjanginya dengan kebenaran, sepertinya dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang di lihatnya waktu itu. Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah ceroboh hingga membuat Siwon melihat luka-luka yang selalu dia sembunyikan

"Kenapa diam?" Siwon mengusik Yesung "Aku hanya ingin mendapat kepastian darimana asal memar di tubuhmu"

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Siwon" Yesung kembali membawa matanya untuk menatap Siwon sambil berbicara dengan nada yang ketus, dia menyandarkan punggungnya agar terlihat relax lalu menyilangkan tangannya di dada "Aku sudah beberapa kali memintamu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan rumah tanggaku, kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?" 

Siwon menyeringai "Jadi benar memarmu adalah karena Youngwoon?" Siwon malah membalikan pertanyaannya. Yesung menaikan alisnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak panik

"Aku bertanya tentang memar tapi kau menjawab tentang urusan rumah tangga berarti semua dugaanku benar, ada yang salah dengan rumah tanggamu hingga mengantarmu kedalam keadaan seperti sekarang, apa Youngwoon sering memukulimu?"

Lidah Yesung kelu mendengar tebakan Siwon. Yesung lupa betapa cerdasnya dia hingga tak mungkin Yesung memberinya alasan sembarangan. 

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau hanya berasumsi saja"

Siwon tertawa sinis mendengarnya "Kalau begitu jangan biarkan aku terus berasumsi dan utarakan alasan sebenarnya" desak Siwon masih menuntut Yesung untuk menjelaskan

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak punya pekerjaan lain atau bagaimana?" Ejek Yesung sambil mendelik kearahnya "Harusnya kau urusi saja pacarmu, kenapa harus mengurusiku?"

"Jangan alihkan topik pembicaraan" tegas Siwon tak memberi Yesung celah untuk mengelak "Berikan aku jawaban yang masuk akal dan setelah itu akan berhenti mencampuri urusanmu"

Yesung memutar otak mencoba merangkai alasan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran Siwon tapi entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba buntu.

"Siwon?"

Sebuah suara feminim menyela suasana tegang diantara Yesung dan Siwon. keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Krystal berdiri di samping meja sambil memandang Yesung dan Siwon secara bergantian dengan kening berkerut penuh tanya.

"Krystal hai" Yesung menyapa Krystal dengan nada yang tiba-tiba penuh semangat, baru kali ini dia lega dengan kehadiran Krystal.

"Aku dan Siwon tak sengaja bertemu di sini" Jelas Yesung sambil memasang senyum yang lebar "Kalian pasti ingin mengobrol lebih lama kan?" Yesung ambil jaket miliknya lalu beranjak dari kursi yang dudukinya "Kau duduk saja di sini, aku harus segera pulang" tambahnya sambil berlalu pergi dan mempercepat langkahnya takut Siwon akan mengejar, beruntung Krystal sepertinya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Siwon dari dirinya. Saat akhirnya dia masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dia menghela nafas lega. Kali ini dia selamat dari Siwon. Sepertinya dia harus lebih hati-hati lagi. Dia tak ingin Siwon mendekatinya. Jika tak ingin urusan tambah runyam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tuan Yesung?" tanya Pak Nam yang hanya menatapnya aneh sejak dia memasuki mobil

"Pak Nam, kira-kira adakah anak buah Kangin yang mengikuti kita?" Yesung kembali khawatir ketika dia teringat sesuatu, matanya liar mengawasi ke sekeliling memperhatikan orang – orang yang di mungkin adalah mata-mata Youngwoon

"Tidak ada, aku yakin itu jadi tidak usah khawatir" Pak Nam memastikan dan akhirnya Yesung benar-benar bisa bernafas lega.

Yesung memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Perasaan takut dan khawatir selalu menghantui setiap dia berduaan dengan Siwon.

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Aku bertemu Siwon"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, tadi tiba-tiba saja dia mendatangi mejaku dan menuntut penjelasan kenapa tubuhku memar-memar" jelas Yesung menceritakan apa yang terjadi

Pak Nam memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Yesung "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin berterus terang kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi?"

Yesung menundukan kepalanya tanpa menjawab

"Dia sebenarnya berhak tahu dengan keadaanmu, sudah saatnya kau melepaskan diri dari tuan Youngwoon, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melindunginya dengan cara seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir betapa sedihnya dia jika dia tahu kau begitu tersiksa demi menjamin kesejahteraannya?"

"Dia tak harus tahu tentang ini"

"Tapi ini benar-benar tidak adil, dia tidak bisa di biarkan buta dan tuli dengan keadaannya yang sebenarnya" Pak Nam coba meyakinkan Yesung lagi

"Aku tidak bisa pak" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Walaupun apa yang di kemukakan Pak Nam masuk akal tapi dia tidak bisa gegabah mengambil langkah itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi kebahagiaan Siwon akan lengkap Pak, dia dan Krystal akan bersatu, tak mungkin aku merusaknya begitu saja dengan keadaanku. Dia berhak mendapatkan cinta dan kebahagiaan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau juga berhak memiliki semua tuan"

Yesung tertawa getir "Aku sudah mengubur mimpi tentang cinta dan kebahagiaan di hari aku menyetujui untuk menikahi Kangin. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini pak. Lagipula aku tidak bisa kabur dari jeratan Kangin, bahkan mati saja aku tidak bisa pak"

"Tuan jangan bicara seperti itu" Pak terdengar sangat sedih

"Tapi itu kenyataan, apapun yang kulakukan imbasnya akan berubah arah ke Siwon? aku tidak ingin dia menderita"

"Aku tidak memahami jalan pikiranmu" gumam Pak Nam "Selalu memikirkan dirinya daripada dirimu sendiri"

"Memang tidak akan ada yang paham dengan caraku berpikir" Yesung mencoba tersenyum "Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja mempersembahkan diriku padanya setelah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun jadi budak nafsu Kangin. Lagi pula aku yakin dia sudah tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu, apa yang dia lakukan hari ini murni karena rasa penasaran dan instingnya yang selalu ingin menolong"

"Apa tidak mungkin alasan dia menyendiri setelah berpisah denganmu karena dia masih mencintaimu?"

"Tidak pak" jawab Yesung meragukan pernyataan pak Nam "Siwon bukan tipe orang yang gampang suka pada seseorang. saat kami berpisah aku sangat melukai hatinya, mungkin itu membuatnya trauma dan sedikit menutup diri dari cinta tapi—" Yesung menyenderkan kepalanya ke kaca mobil "—sekarang tidak lagi, karena Krystal sudah hadir, dia gadis sempurna untuk Siwon"

Pak Nam menghembuskan nafas panjang "Terserah kau saja" ujarnya menyerah untuk meyakinkan Yesung "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak ingin bertemu langsung dengan Daejung? Sekarang usianya 14 bulan dan wajahnya semakin lucu, ini lihatlah" Pak Nam memperlihatkan photo anak laki-laki di telpon gengganmya

Raut wajah Yesung langsung berubah cerah saat nama itu di sebut "Sudah sebesar inikah?" desahnya sambil memperhatikan wajah lucu bocah yang tersenyum lebar ke kamera

"Ae sook menyampaikan salamnya padamu saat aku menelponnya kemarin katanya dia ingin sekali bertemu lagi denganmu dan memamerkan Daejung yang sudah besar"

"Benarkah?"

Pak nam hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala

"Pak Nam apa mungkin aku bisa menemui mereka tanpa menghadirkan kecurigaan Kangin? Aku tidak ingin mencelakakan Aesook dan anaknya"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku tidak akan menawarkan hal ini padamu jika aku tidak punya cara untuk membawamu kesana tanpa sepengetahun tuan Youngwoon dan anak buahnya yang lain"

Yesung terdiam sejenak sambil mempertimbangkan baik buruknya menengok keadaan Aesook dan Daejung tapi rasa rindunya lebih besar

"Baiklah pak Nam, kau atur saja waktunya dan aku akan mengikutimu"

Pak Nam mengangguk mantap lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya, menyalakan mesin mobil lalu membawa mereka kembali ke rumah yang lebih pantas di sebut penjara. Tapi paling tidak rencana bertemu Daejung membuat suasana hatinya membaik

000

0000

0000

00000

Siwon menatap layar telpon genggamnya, krystal mengirimkan pesan untuk ke berapa kalinya dan bertanya dia sedang apa padahal mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu di kantor. Dia memencet 'power off" lalu melempar telpon genggamnya ke kursi belakang mobilnya. Dia tak ingin di ganggu pesan-pesan tidak penting. Dia menyukai Krystal, tapi untuk saat ini dia tak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain urusan tentang Yesung. Tempo hari dia hampir berhasil mendesak Yesung, sayang Krystal datang di waktu yang tidak tepat dan mengacaukan rencananya.

Rabu malam di minggu berikutnya di dorong rasa penasaran, dia dengan sengaja memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari kediaman Kim Youngwoon dengan rencana mengikuti aktifitas Yesung dari awal, mendekati Yesung dengan metode yang sama seperti minggu lalu takkan berhasil. Dia khawatir karena pengalaman yang sudah ada Yesung malah sudah menyiapkan senjata untuk menyanggah kecurigaan-kecurigaan yang ada di kepalanya.

Butuh waktu sejam untuk Siwon duduk mengawasi dari dalam mobil sebelum akhirnya mobil yang biasa di pakai Yesung terlihat keluar melewati gerbang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Siwon segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menguntitnya sambil memastikan jarak mobil mereka aman agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Setelah mengikuti beberapa lama Siwon mulai tak mengerti hendak kemana Yesung gerangan, Karena kali ini dia tidak menuju coffee shop seperti biasanya. Dengan pertanyaan yang berseliweran di kepalanya Siwon terus menguntit.

Sekitar 45 menit kemudian mereka mulai memasuki pemukiman padat yang terlihat sedikit kumuh. Mobil yang di kendarai Yesung kemudian berhenti. Siwon melihat Yesung keluar bersama Pak Nam, keduanya membawa bungkusan yang entah apa isinya dan untuk siapa di persiapkan. Mereka kemudian memasuki jalan kecil yang sedikit menanjak. Siwon biarkan mereka berjalan lebih dulu sebelum dia mengendap-endap di belakang.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit berjalan Yesung dan Pak Nam berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil. Sesaat mereka saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Yesung mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Kening Siwon berkerut karena heran ketika seorang perempuan muda yang menggendong bocah lelaki kemudian keluar dari lubang pintu dan langsung meluncur memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Yesung mengusap airmata yang jatuh membasahi perempuan muda itu. Entah apa yang Yesung katakan pada perempuan itu yang Siwon lihat dia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Bocah lelaki itu di ambil Yesung dan di gendongnya. Siwon melihat kasih sayang di sana saat Yesung menciumi pipi anak itu. Mereka kemudian masuk dan Siwon kehilangan akses untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam.

Tak ingin di kejar rasa ingin tahu Siwon putuskan untuk menunggu. Dia hampir tertidur saat Yesung kembali ke mobilnya dan berlalu pergi bersama supir setianya Pak Nam.

Dia diam dan meyakinkan diri bahwa Yesung sudah pergi jauh sebelum dia turun dan kembali berjalan ke atas menuju rumah perempuan muda yang di kunjungi Yesung.

Sesaat dia ragu saat akan mengetuk tapi dia harus tahu kebenarannya. Tangannya kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya perempuan itu keluar dan seketika wajahnya pucat.

"A—ada –ap-pa? kau sia-pa?" perempuan itu jelas ketakutan melihat kedatangan Siwon

Siwon berusaha untuk terlihat wajar agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dan membuat perempuan di hadapannya tambah takut

"Hi maaf mengganggu malam-malam" ujar Siwon dengan sopan "Aku baru di daerah ini dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin kencing, boleh ikut ke kamar mandi?"

Perempuan itu menoleh ke dalam rumah yang berukuran kecil itu masih dengan raut ketakutan "Oh—uhm..silahkan" katanya meski tampak sangat ragu mempersilahkan Siwon menggunakan kamar mandinya "Di sebelah sana" ujarnya menunjuk ke sudut ruangan

Siwon mengangguk sopan lalu mulai membuka sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang di tunjuk tapi matanya jeli mengawasi. Anak lelaki tadi tampak sudah tertidur pulas di kamar mungil yang di sengaja dibuka pintunya. Siwon sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika di salah satu dinding terpampang photo Yesung yang menggendong bayi yang Siwon yakin adalah anak yang sedang tertidur tadi. Dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang malam ini di saksikannya. Di kamar mandi yang sempit dia tercenung.

Hari itu Siwon tidak mendapat apa yang ingin di ketahuinya tentang Yesung tapi pertanyaan lain kini hadir di benaknya, apa hubungan perempuan muda dan anak lelaki itu dengan Yesung?

Bersambung


	8. Chapter 8

RESPON!(edit : karena ada satu kata penting yang terlewat)

Aku datang ke sini tidak untuk menciptakan drama tapi hanya ingin sedikit bercerita, sejak terakhir kali aku posting FF "jerat" aku selalu berusaha menggunakan waktu luang sebelum pergi kerja atau pas pulang kerja buat buka laptop dan coba menulis, tapi tak satupun kata yang mengalir. Terkadang untuk penulis ada saat dimana ide di kepala ada, adegan sudah terbayang tapi kesulitan buat menyambung atau merangkai semua potongan-potongan ide itu. Jadi intinya aku mengalami kebuntuan, kalau sudah begitu biasanya aku tinggalin dulu FF nya dan membiarkan ide datang dengan sendirinya.

Nah, di saat aku sedang buntu tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah drama terjadi di ff otp sebelah. Ada yang 'Remake' Novel Shanty Agatha tapi klaim itu sebagai "adaptasi'. Aku baca keduanya, novel asli dan 2 chapter awal ff itu, sedikit edukasi ya 'Remake' dan 'Adaptasi' itu sangat berbeda, dan pastikan untuk kalian penulis untuk paham terlebih dahulu perbedaan keduanya sebelum memposting ff lalu menyebutnya adaptasi, apa yang terjadi saat ini memang bias/saru tapi bukan berarti kita jadi tidak ingin belajar atau mencari tahu. Aku jelasin secara singkat ya, yang namanya adaptasi itu mengambil sebuah ide dari sebuah ide yang utuh lalu di kembangkan ke dalam cerita yang berfokus kepada ide tersebut saja, adaptasi juga ada dua macam (tapi tidak usah di jelaskan disini) dan aku kasih contoh mudah ya, misal di FF ini pemeran utama nya adalah Yesung dan Siwon tapi kemudian salah satu dari kalian suka dengan Kangin lalu mengadaptasi ff ini dan mengembangakan cerita tentang Kangin dengan detail kenapa dia jadi jahat dan blah, blah, blah. Tapi sayang apa yang terjadi pada otp sebelah adalah dia hanya retell/remake/rewrite novel SA, dia hanya mengganti nama tokoh saja lalu menulis ulang novelnya dengan sedikit perubahan susunan kata. Aku hargai dia mencantumkan siapa penulis aslinya meski dia tidak paham adaptasi itu apa tapi yang membuat aku kecewa adalah cara dia merespon kritikan. Dia sudah mengaku salah di PM tapi di public malah seperti itu, berbicara seakan dia adalah korban lalu menggunakan rasa cinta terhadap otp sebagai alasan untuk membenarkan apa yang dia lakukan. Padahal kalau mau di pikir dengan akal sehat apa yang dia lakukan itu merugikan secara materi pada SA sang author asli karena dia menjual bukunya secara fisik. Aku sedih sekaligus miris saat dia bilang sangat terluka dan merasa tidak di apresiasi kerja keras/pengorbanannya. Maaf ya, tapi pake ide orang lain itu tidak bisa di sebut sebagai kerja keras, apalagi kalau hanya menggunakan aplikasi android untuk mengubah nama tokoh (ini pengakuan dia). Dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bilang terluka saat dia sendiri adalah pelaku yang melukai kerja keras Santy Agatha? Jujur aku sangat kecewa dan lebih kecewa lagi dengan tanggapan para readers yang malah membela kesalahan dia dan tetap mendukung dia untuk meneruskan ceritanya apa pun yang terjadi asal itu otp mereka. Bukannya aku mau dia di bash atau di hina-hina tapi ayolah teman-teman, adik-adik readers mari sedikit cerdas menilai tentang hal tidak bisa tutup mata terus (karena ini bukan pertama kali) menghadapi aksi copas dan menganggapnya lumrah karena ini 'Cuma ff' dan tidak mendapat keuntungan materi karenanya, tapi ada yang sadar tidak ide itu tidak bisa di hitung dengan ini di teruskan akan datang 'author2'baru yang akan menggunakan metode yang sama karena toh di bela readers.

Jika kalian ingin menghasilkan sebuah cerita yang bagus kuncinya Cuma satu : Belajar. Saat aku mulai menulis ff aku juga mulai membaca buku2/artikel tentang cara menulis fiksi. Bagusnya tulisan kita itu bertahap dan terbangun karena otp boleh, menyebarkan cinta mereka melalui FF boleh tapi menghalalkan segala cara? BIG NO!

Sedikit flashback beberapa tahun yang lalu ada yang translate salah satu fanfic English karyaku ke dalam bahasa indo dengan menambah scene di awal lalu mengganti endingnya tapi 90% isinya tetap sama dan mempostingnya di FB lalu mengklaim itu adalah karya dia. Aku tidak akan sebut nama pelaku disini tapi asal tahu aja rasanya sangat menyakitkan, ide di curi orang lain lalu dia tidak mengaku itu rasanya…mirisnya saat itu dia pun di bela readersnya karena tidak sama 100% katanya. Tapi waktu jaman sekolah mau satu atau banyak nyontek tetaplah nyontek, makan babi sedikit atau banyak tetap haram.

Aku sekarang serasa déjà vu dan lagi-lagi harga diriku sebagai seorang penulis tersakiti, aku harus mengalami writersblock sedang dia tinggal nyontek tapi kok bisa ya yang copas dan pemilik ide original di respon dengan cara yang sama? Jujur aku tidak bisa terima, oke ini Cuma FF tapi menulis FF adalah passion ku dan melihat kenyataan kemarin bahkan aku merasa SANGAT tidak di hargai dan sesaat merasa malas dan enggan buat menulis, aku merasa kasihan pada pemilik ide original di FFN tapi sepertinya pola pikir para reader susah untuk di ubah untuk itu aku memutuskan buat hengkang dari FFN. Aku tidak akan berhenti menulis (termasuk meneruskan Jerat) karena itu adalah hal yang aku suka tapi tidak disini, aku cari tempat dimana karyaku di hargai dengan tulus.

Terima kasih supportnya selama ini.

~Skyhigh2824~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes : Karena aku masih punya rasa kasihan pada readers yang sudah kadung membaca aku putuskan buat crosspost ff "Jerat" dan aku juga ingin memperlihatkan pada adek-adek bahwa tak ada yang lebih keren dan luar biasa selain fanfiction hasil karya yang bukan nyontek bukan plagiat tapi buah pemikiran sendiri.**

**Kalau aku saja bisa bikin ff original kenapa kalian tidak? Ayolah kebanggaan mendapat apresiasi readers karena buatan sendiri itu luar biasa loh, ga percaya? Buktikan dengan buat ff sendiri.**

**0000**

**0000**

**0000**

Ketika Siwon kembali tersadar dari lamunan dia kaget mendapati dirinya berada di kamar mandi melebihi waktu normal. Dengan bergegas di hidupkan keran air agar tidak mengundang curiga perempuan pemilik rumah.

Siwon menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi untuk membawa dirinya keluar, tetapi baru selangkah dia mengayun kakinya tiba-tiba kepalanya di hantam benda keras dari samping hingga sontak membuat dia terjungkal jatuh ke lantai, dia sedang mengerang kesakitan ketika sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga memanggil namanya.

"Siwon?"

Sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit Siwon menoleh dan mendapati Yesung berdiri dengan wajah tak kalah kaget sambil menenteng balok kayu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" dengan nada tak percaya Yesung bertanya. Siwon menatap Yesung sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya, mulutnya hendak menjawab tapi dia hampir tak punya tenaga untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Kepalanya berdarah tuan Yesung, sebaiknya kita periksa dulu" kali ini Siwon mendengar suara pak Nam yang entah berada di sebelah mana

"Yesung kau mengenal pria ini?" si perempuan tadi kini buka suara. Selain rasa ngilu yang sangat kini kepala Siwon terasa perih dan semakin banyak suara yang di dengar seakan membuat rasa sakitnya menjadi-jadi.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan suara Yesung perlahan terdengar hanya sayup – sayup saja sampai akhirnya menghilang.

Saat kesadaran Siwon kembali, dia mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah ruangan kecil. dia mencoba bangkit ke posisi duduk dilihatnya Yesung bersandar ke tembok tak jauh darinya kedua lututnya di tarik ke dadanya sementara kedua matanya terpejam.

"Tuan Siwon sudah sadar?"

Siwon di kagetkan sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah belakang, dia menoleh dan perempuan pemilik rumah tersenyum ramah kepadanya, Siwon membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramah.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Siwon pada perempuan itu setelah dia melihat sekeliling dan tak mendapati jam tertempel di dinding.

"Sudah hampir jam 3 pagi. Tuan Siwon pingsan selama beberapa jam, saya minta maaf sudah membuat anda terluka seperti ini, ketika melihat anda datang saya segera menelpon Yesung dan membuatnya panik dan buru-buru kesini lalu membuat kepala anda terluka"

Siwon meraba kepalanya yang kini terbungkus perban. Balok kayu yang di bawa Yesung memang cukup keras menghantam dirinya, dia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memeriksakan lukanya ke dokter setelah ini untuk meyakinkan tak ada luka serius di kepalanya.

"Tidak apa" tukas Siwon "Aku tahu kau hanya ketakutan"

"Iya" perempuan itu mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke belakang leher, bahasa tubuhnya memperlihatkan dia gugup "– tadinya saya kira anda adalah—"

"Aesook!" suara Yesung yang kini terbangun memotong kalimat perempuan yang ternyata bernama Aesook itu sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh peringatan.

"Sebaiknya kau temani Daejung" pintanya kemudian. Sesaat Siwon beradu pandang dengan Aesook sebelum kemudian perempuan itu berlalu pergi mematuhi permintaan Yesung

"Yesung aku—"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" sela Yesung sambil menarik badannya dari dinding sementara matanya tak lepas menatap wajah Siwon.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengikutimu, Yesung"

Yesung membuang pandangan sesaat, dia jelas tak mempercayai perkataannya, Yesung kemudian membawa perhatiannya kembali pada Siwon lalu bertanya "Lalu apa maksudmu?" raut wajahnya berubah marah "—apa maksudmu tiba-tiba bertamu kesini?" nada suara Yesung meninggi, tapi seakan tersadar dia kemudian menekan kembali suaranya "—kau tak seharusnya berada di sini dan membuat Aesook ketakutan" dengan gigi bergemerutuk Yesung berujar, sesekali dia menoleh kearah pintu seakan takut Pak Nam atau Aesook mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Siapa dia?" dengan berusaha bersikap tenang Siwon kemudian kemudian bertanya

"Dia bukan urusanmu, Siwon" tukas Yesung masih dengan nada geram

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Siwon. itu bukan urusanmu, Siwon. jangan urusi aku Siwon" Siwon mengulangi semua perkataan Yesung "Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu, Yesung"

"Memang aku harus berkata apalagi?" tantang Yesung "Semua ini memang bukan urusanmu"

"Sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang memaksaku untuk mencari tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, gerak gerikmu mencurigakan Yesung dan kau tak pernah mau jujur denganku, Kenapa kini kau penuh rahasia?" desak Siwon tak kalah emosi

Yesung menatap tajam pada Siwon lalu berucap "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan" Sanggahnya "tapi yang pasti kau tidak perlu tahu tentang kami" tegas Yesung yang kemudian membuang muka

"Kenapa? Apa karena kalian ada affair?"

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon sontak membawa mata Yesung kembali pada Siwon tapi kali ini dia terlihat lebih marah dari sebelumnya "Jangan pernah kau berbicara omong kosong seperti itu"

"Aku akan terus berasumsi dan berkata omong kosong kalau kau tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan—"

"Demi Tuhan!" Yesung mencengkram kemeja Siwon ketika dia memotong perkataannya "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini Siwon, kumohon jauhilah aku dan jangan coba mencampuri urusanku lagi, jangan pernah datang kesini dan membuat Aesook dan Daejung ketakutan"

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali membuka mulut dan bertanya "Apa Youngwoon tahu tentang Aesook?"

Yesung melepaskan cengkramannya lalu mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah "Aku tidak paham dengan motifmu melakukan ini Siwon tapi sekali lagi ku mohon berhentilah, apapun niatmu hentikanlah"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Siwon!" Suara Yesung kembali meninggi "Ku mohon turutilah apa yang baru saja ku katakan, semua ini tak ada untungnya buatmu"

"kenapa kau jadi mengaturku?" balas Siwon tak kalah kesal "Kau berbicara seperti seakan aku ini bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Yesung mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon "Jadi berhentilah bersikap sok tahu dan membuntutiku, urusi hidupmu sendiri, cari orang baik, menikah dan punya anak dan bangun keluarga yang bahagia. Jauhi aku Siwon, jauhi!"

"Kau ini awww…." Siwon tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya saat rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerang.

"Siwon kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung sambil meraih bahunya kali ini dia terdengar khawatir

Siwon meraba bagian kepalanya yang di balut perban "Sakit" desahnya pelan

Yesung membawa tangannya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Siwon "Maafkan aku memukulmu sekeras itu, aku tidak tahu itu adalah kau, pastikan besok kau periksa kepalamu ke dokter, aku khawatir pukulanku mempengaruhi sarafmu " ujar Yesung penuh rasa bersalah, dalam hati Siwon bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yesung yang bertolak belakang hanya dalam hitungan detik. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia begitu penuh amarah tapi setelah mendapati dia kesakitan Yesung berubah begitu.

"Sebegitu pentingkah Aesook bagimu hingga tanpa ragu kau memukulku?" pancing Siwon memanfaatkan sikap lembut Yesung

Tapi usahanya gagal karena wajah tegang penuh kekesalan kembali tampak di wajah Yesung yang buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Siwon baru saja hendak buka mulut saat derap langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke arah mereka.

"Tuan Yesung" suara Pak Nam menyela pembicaraan Siwon dan Yesung "Hari sudah hampir terang, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali sebelum—" Pak Nam mencuri pandang kearah Siwon lalu membiarkan kalimatnya tak selesai. Seakan telah paham dengan apa yang hendak di sampaikan Pak Nam, Yesung kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah Pak, kita pulang sekarang juga, tapi biar aku yang menyetir sendiri, sementara itu Pak Nam tolong antarkan Siwon sampai ke rumahnya"

"Tidak usah Yesung, aku bisa—" Siwon seketika tutup mulut saat di dapatinya Yesung mendelik ke arahnya. Dahulu itu adalah cara yang selalu di gunakan Yesung ketika Siwon tak menuruti keinginannya

"Kepalamu terluka, kalau di jalan tiba-tiba pusing lalu kecelakaan, bagaimana? Kau mau mati muda?" dengan geram Yesung mengingatkan Siwon

"Baiklah" ujar Siwon akhirnya menyerah, paling tidak Yesung masih sedikit peduli padanya dan dia tidak mengungkit masalah kenapa dia membuntutinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartment miliknya. Siwon menimbang-nimbang untuk sedikit menggali informasi dari Pak Nam tapi entah kenapa mulutnya malah terkunci rapat, dia sama sekali tak punya jalan untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan orang tua yang duduk di belakang kemudi itu.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan, Siwon membungkukan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih tapi kemudian Pak Nam menepuk bahunya.

"Tuan Siwon" ujarnya memulai pembicaraan "Tuan Yesung akan sangat marah jika dia tahu aku mengatakan hal ini tapi aku sudah tidak sangat tahan melihatnya" ungkap Pak Nam dengan begitu sedih. Hal itu jelas membuat Siwon tertegun.

"Pak Nam? Ada—apa?" Siwon sedikit terbata

"Sebaiknya cepatlah kau bujuk Tuan Yesung agar mau pergi bersamamu, bawa dia pergi jauh dari tuan Youngwoon dan—" suara dering telpon genggam dari balik jaket Pak Nam memotong kalimatnya. Pak Nam kemudian mengeceknya dan matanya seketika terbelalak seakan dia membaca sesuatu yang mengagetkan di layar telponnya

"Kau baik-baik saja, Pak?"

"Aku harus pergi" ujar Pak Nam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dan segera berteriak menyetop taksi yang lewat di depan mereka lalu menaikinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang termenung menatap kepergiannya.

0000

0000

00000

"Semua ini salahku Kangin jangan bawa-bawa Pak Nam" Yesung menghiba saat di lihatnya Kangin hendak menelpon Pak Nam, dia tak menyangka Youngwoon tidak bermalam bersama teman bisnisnya seperti yang rutin dia lakukan di rabu malam. Biasanya dia baru akan kembali Kamis siang tapi malang kali ini dia kurang perhitungan dan akhirnya tertangkap basah kelayapan tanpa izin Youngwoon.

"Kangin kumohon jangan salahkan Pak Nam" Yesung kembali memohon. Youngwoon menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan dingin

"Dari mana saja kau semalaman?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku pergi ke pantai, aku lupa waktu dan akulah yang memaksa Pak Nam untuk memberikan kunci mobilnya" Ujar Yesung berbohong tak ingin Youngwoon mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Menemui Aesook saja sudah masalah besar di tambah pertemuannya dengan Siwon, Youngwoon akan meledak jika dia sampai mengetahuinya.

Youngwoon menatapnya dalam seperti coba menyelami isi pikiran Yesung.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang keluar tanpa izinku?" tanyanya kemudian dengan seringai yang mirip serigala lapar

Bibir Yesung bergetar mengingat ancaman yang pernah di lemparkan Youngwoon bila ia melanggar semua peraturan yang sudah di tetapkannya "Ikat pinggang" bisik Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoon

"Kau pilihlah, Pak Nam atau kau?"

Yesung membayangkan wajah Pak Nam sudah sepuh, dia tak mungkin membiarkan tangan Youngwoon menyakiti orang tua itu

Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menjawab "Aku"

"Bagus" jawab Youngwon puas "Sekarang lepaskan semua pakaianmu dan buat dirimu nyaman di tempat tidur"

Yesung bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar mendengar perintah itu, rasa takut menguasai dirinya tapi dia paham tak mungkin dia melawan dan akhirnya dia lepaskan juga seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dia merangkak lalu tengkurap di atas kasur, ringisan lolos dari mulutnya saat Youngwoon menarik sebelah tangannya lalu mengenakan borgol di pergelangan tanganya yang kemudian di kaitkan pada kepala ranjang.

Yesung berusaha untuk tidak berteriak saat Youngwoon menarik tangannya yang lain lalu menekuknya di belakang dengan kasar. Youngwoon kemudian naik ke tempat tidur lalu mengangkangi pinggang Yesung sambil terus menarik tangan Yesung ke belakang melebihi kemampuan bahunya. Yesung mengerang kesakitan tapi itu adalah hal yang paling di benci Youngwoon hingga dia malah semakin kencang menariknya

"Sudah ku bilang Yesung, aku tidak suka kalau kau melawanku, kenapa kau masih keras kepala!" teriak Youngwoon di kuping Yesung sambil dengan tanpa ampun menjambak rambutnya.

Bibir Youngwoon mengecup lembut pelipis Yesung "Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk di cintai, Yesung?" tanya Youngwoon pelan sementara tangan yang tadinya menjambak Yesung kini mencengkram lehernya. Dengan tanpa belas kasihan Youngwoon menekan keras ibu jari dan telunjuknya tepat di bawah kedua rahang Yesung hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas "Aku memberikan semua padamu, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati tapi kenapa kau tak memberikan hal yang sama padaku?" suara Youngwoon terdengar sedih tapi Yesung terlalu sibuk mencoba bernafas untuk menangkap makna yang di uraikan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku Yesung dan malah terus melanggar peraturanku Yesung, Kenapa?!" Youngwoon dengan marah membenamkan wajah Yesung kebantal dan semakin mempersulit Yesung untuk bernafas. Saat itu Yesung berpikir mungkin ini adalah hari dimana dia akan menemui ajalnya tapi tak lama Youngwoon menarik kepalanya kembali dan membiarkan Yesung bebas menghirup udara.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Youngwoon mengusap-usap wajah Yesung yang kini berubah sangat pucat dari kurangnya oksigen di paru-parunya "Kau ingin mati ya?" Youngwoon berbicara dengan nada mengejek "Tidak-tidak-tidak" Youngwoon membelai rambut yang tadi dengan brutal dia jambak "kalau aku tidak mengizinkan kau tidak boleh mati" ujar Youngwoon sambil tertawa puas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur di mana Yesung berbaring tanpa daya.

"Saatnya pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya"dengan ceria Youngwoon berjalan menuju rak dimana dia menyimpan semua ikat pinggang kesukaanya, setelah memilih beberapa saat dia kemudian kembali menghampiri Yesung "Kau tahu Yesung, ini adalah _Balenciaga classic,_ ikat pinggang ini sangat istimewa karena terbuat dari kulit yang 100 persen asli, bahannya tebal dan lihatlah kepala logamnya yang sangat cantik" Youngwoon memerkan keistimewaan barang kesukaannya tapi untuk Yesung itu tak lebih dari cara Youngwoon memaparkan seberapa sakit ikat pinggang itu ketika akhirnya beradu dengan kulitnya.

"Oh Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu Yesung, andai saja kau sedikit lebih pandai aku tak akan berbuat ini" Youngwoon membungkukan badan lalu mengusap punggung Yesung "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu tapi ini sudah kesepakatan kita, kau melanggar artinya hukuman harus berlaku"

Mulut Yesung terkunci, bukan dia tak ingin berbicara tapi dia paham betul byka mulut pun tak akan ada gunanya, saat pukulan pertama akhirnya mendera bagian belakang tubuhnya, dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung menggigit lidahnya agar dia tak bersuara, sementara air mata turun dengan sendirinya. Pukulan kedua rasa sakitnya semakin tak terperi tapi dia tak mengerang apalagi berteriak. Dia harus menahannya. Seberapa besarpun keinginannya untuk melawan ketika di benaknya wajah Aesook, Daejung dan Siwon melintas, kekuatan untuk bertahan seakan bertambah.

Youngwoon takkan lama menyiksanya dan dia akan mampu melaluinya.

0000

0000

0000

0000

"Lihat dirimu Siwon, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membuatmu dirimu terluka sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Krystal dengan cemas, gadis itu mengunjunginya selepas dia pulang bekerja. Siwon izin tak masuk kantor hari ini setelah insiden dengan Yesung di malam sebelumnya. Sore hari tadi dia memeriksakan lukanya ke dokter dan beruntung tak ada yang serius dengan bagian dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak berniat membuat diriku jatuh di kamar mandi Krystal" Siwon berbohong tentang alasanya terluka, dia tak ingin menjelaskan pada gadis itu tentang kejadian bersama Yesung.

"Kau ceroboh sekali sih" ejek Krystal tapi wajahnya menyiratkan simpati "Aku buatkan makanan ya, kau pasti lapar"

"jangan repot-repot, aku bisa membelinya dari luar"

"Tidak repot kok" Kristal bangkit dari kursinya "kau tunggu sebentar ya" pintanya lagi lalu melangkah menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian bel pintunya kembali berbunyi. Siwon bergegas membukakan pintu dan di lihatnya Donghae berdiri di luar

"Hey masuklah" Siwon mempersilahkan temannya masuk

"Wah sepertinya Yesung hmmff-" Siwon buru-buru menutup mulut Donghae yang hendak menyebut nama Yesung. Siwon kemudian menunjuk sepatu Krystal untuk memberi tanda agar Donghae mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu.

Setelah Siwon yakin temannya mengerti maksudnya Siwon pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Donghae

"Siwon siapa yang datang?!" teriak Krystal dari dapur

"Donghae!" jawabnya balas berteriak, sekejap kemudian Krystal menghampiri mereka

"Hi Donghae" sapa Krystal ramah

"Hi" Donghae balas menyapa

"Masuklah" Ujarnya mempersilahkan lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Siwon "Aku akan memperbanyak masakannya biar setelah itu kita bisa makan bersama"

"Oke" jawab Siwon dan setelah itu Krystal pun kembali ke dapur untuk meneruskan misi memasaknya

"Dia sudah seperti istrimu saja" bisik Donghae sambil menyikut pinggang Siwon yang di jawaban dengan delikan yang tak terlalu ramah darinya

"Kenapa malah mendelik? Dia cocok jadi istrimu"

"Donghae—"

"Iya baiklah aku tidak akan membicarakan itu" Donghae memutar bola matanya saat dia paham temannya itu tak ingin membicarakn masalah yang dia ungkit "Tapi hey separah itukah Yesung memukulmu" Donghae menunjuk ke kepala Siwon yang masih di perban

"Iya. Tapi dia tidak sengaja"

Donghae mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan dia tak setuju dengan perkataan Siwon

"Alasanku memintamu kesini karena aku ingin bicarakan keganjilan-keganjilan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini tapi—" Siwon menoleh kearah dapur dimana Krystal masih sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri "—kita tidak bisa membicarakannya sekarang, aku tidak tahu Krystal akan berkunjung"

"Kenapa kalian masih di situ?" Krystal tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan dua cangkir di baki yang di bawanya "Duduklah aku sudah membuat teh hangat"

"Wahh…kau memang calon istri idaman" goda Donghae membuat pipi Krystal seketika merona, Siwon gatal ingin berkomentar tapi dia tak ingin membuat Krystal tersinggung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tutup mulut.

Donghae dan Siwon akhirnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah lalu menyalakan televisi untuk sekedar mengusir waktu.

"Oh Siwon aku hampir lupa, Sungjoon oppa yang ingin berkenalan denganmu"

Siwon mengerutkan kening mendengar perkataan Krystal "huh? Sungjoon? Siapa dia?"

"Dia sepupuku, sejak bulan kemarin dia tinggal bersama keluargaku"

"Sepupu? Kau bergosip tentangku dengannya?" goda Siwon sambil menendang betis Donghae yang menahan tawa di sampingnya

"Bukan bergosip, tapi ya aku sedikit bercerita mengenaimu padanya dan setelah itu entah kenapa dia ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu, dia itu seorang agen polisi loh" pamer Krystal bangga dengan profesi sepupunya

"Tapi kau tidak bercerita hal-hal yang aneh tentangku kan?" entah kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba khawatir

Krystal tertawa kecil "Tentu saja tidak" sanggahnya sambil menoleh sesaat kearah Siwon "Dia memang tipe orang yang selalu penasaran terhadap banyak hal, saat dia pertama datang ke Busan dia terus saja memaksaku untuk menceritakan tentang semua detail yang terjadi di kantor kita seakan dia berencana masuk dan ikut bekerja"

"Tipe yang agak menyebalkan ya?"

Krystal membalikan badan kearah Siwon sambil berkacak pinggang dengan bibir yang sengaja di majukan memperlihatkan dia tidak suka dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Siwon

"Aku bercanda" Siwon mengangkat tangan "Aku mau kok berkenalan dengan Oppamu"

Kali ini Krystal tersenyum lalu kembali memutar tubuhnya "Kemarin dia malah sudah berjumpa dengan Mister Park"

"Mister Park? Park Jungsu boss kita?"

"Iya, memang kita kenal berapa Park Jungsu?" tukas Krystal lagi sementara tanganya lincah menggulung _sushi._

"Oppamu agak unik, memang mereka membicarakan apa saja?"

"Nah justru itu yang aneh" Krystal kembali menoleh kea rah Siwon "Dia memaksaku untuk mempertemukannya dengan Park Jungsu tapi setelah bertemu dia malah mengusirku pergi dan tak mengizinkanku ikut mengobrol dengan mereka"

"Kok bisa?"

"Ah aku juga tidak mengerti tapi kau tetap mau bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Donghae mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Siwon lalu berbisik "Sekarang berkenalan dengan sepupu, besok dengan orang tua lalu setelah itu pernikahan akan terjadi awwwww-" Donghae berteriak kesakitan saat tanpa ampun Siwon mencubit pahanya. saat Krystal menoleh kearah mereka, keduanya berpura pura tak terjadi apa-apa.

Butuh hampir sejam untuk Krystal membereskan masakannya, _beef teriyaki, gyoza dan sushi roll_

"Woww!" Donghae bertepuk tangan kegirangan dan Siwon tak mau kelewatan untuk mengejek kelakuan temannya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Mereka akhirnya makan bersama dan setelah selesai Krystal malah memilih untuk tinggal dan menggagalkan rencana Siwon untuk mendiskusikan masalah Yesung dengan Donghae.

Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha untuk tidak merasa kesal.

00000

00000

00000

00000

Keesokan harinya Siwon kembali bekerja dan langsung terjebak di tengah _meeting _yang membosankan, biasanya dia bisa berkonsentrasi tapi untuk kali ini dia merasa sangat tidak fokus dan beberapa kali tenggelam sendiri dalam lamunan. Park Jungsu menatapnya aneh dan seketika Siwon merasa sangat tidak enak. Ketika_ meeting_ akhirnya usai, Siwon tidak terlalu kaget ketika secara pribadi Park Jungsu mengajaknya bicara secara pribadi.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Park Jungsu dengan khawatir

Siwon berusaha memasang senyuman di wajahnya "Tidak ada, Mister Park"

Dahi Park Jungsu berkerut "Kau sama sekali tidak focus hari ini"

Siwon menunduk malu "Maafkan saya mister"

"Ya sudahlah, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin tanyakan Siwon"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap bossnya

"Ini tentang Kim Youngwoon dan Yesung" Siwon sedikit tersentak mendengar kedua nama itu di sebut

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah lama mengenal mereka?"

"Aku kenal Yesung sejak kami kecil sementara dengan Kim Youngwoon aku baru mengenalnya 5 tahun yang lalu itu pun tidak dengan dekat"

"Tidak dekat? Maksudnya?" Park Jungsu terlihat penasaran

Siwon menarik nafas panjang, dia merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan hal pribadi dengan atasannya, terlebih ini tentang masa lalu yang tidak terlalu bisa dia banggakan

"Siwon?" Park jungsu memanggil namanya sekali lagi saat Siwon diam tanpa jawaban

"Semuanya agak rumit untuk di jelaskan mister Park"

Park jungsu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa mengerti "Aku paham ini masalah pribadi Siwon tapi aku bertanya tentang hal ini karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan perusahaan"

Alis Siwon bertaut mendengar penjelasan Park jungsu "Maksudnya?"

Park Jungsu melonggarkan ikatan dasinya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan "Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan semua perjanjian bisnis dengannya" akunya tiba-tiba tapi dia terdengar mantap keputusan yang di ambilnya

"Kenapa? Bukankan nilainya sangat besar?" tanya Siwon yang kaget mengingat betapa semangat bossnya dengan kerja sama ini di awal

Park Jungsu mengangkat bahunya sambil menghela nafas panjang "Aku memang akan kehilangan banyak keuntungan dengan pembatalan ini tapi itu semua tidak akan sepadan dengan apa yang akan ku dapat jika aku sepakat kerja sama dengannya"

Siwon menatap Park Jungsu dengan heran, masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan bossnya.

"karena itulah aku bertanya seberapa banyak kau mengetahui tentang bisnis Kim Youngwoon?"

"Maaf aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang bisnis Kim Youngwoon"

Park Jungsu terdiam mendengarnya dan semakin membuat Siwon bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Mister Park—" Siwon ragu ketika ingin bertanya tapi akhirnya dia memberanikan diri "—ada apa dengan bisnis Kim youngwoon?"

Park jungsu memijat keningya sambil berkata "beberapa hari yang lalu aku berjumpa dengan teman yang bekerja di kepolisian, dia bercerita tentang sebuah kasus lama yang belum bisa dia selesaikan, dan kau tahu siapa yang tersangkut dalam kasus ini?"

Ingatan Siwon langsung kembali pada obrolannya dengan Krystal di malam sebelumnya "Apa teman yang di maksud adalah Choi Sungjoon?"

Kini giliran Park Jungsu yang terlihat sedikit terkejut "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Uhm, Krystal menceritakannya padaku"

Park jungsu menganggukan kepalanya "Yeah aku tidak menyangka pertemuan itu membuatku mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku sangka selama ini"

"Maksudnya?" Siwon semakin tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan mereka

"Kim Youngwoon, Siwon" ungkap Jungsu "Kim youngwoon adalah orang yang bermasalah dengan hukum, dia memiliki perusahaan besar tapi tak sesen pun dia membayar pajak"

"Benarkah ?" Siwon sontak kaget mendengar berita itu

Melihat reaksi Siwon, Park jungsu meneruskan "Bukan itu saja, Siwon. Kim Youngwoon ternyata memanfaatkan setiap perusahaan yang di ajak kerja sama olehnya untuk menjadi wadah pencucian uang"

"Pencucian uang?" Siwon kembali terkejut "Jika ada praktek pencucian uang apa itu berarti—" Siwon membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang

"Itu artinya ada bisnis illegal yang dia kelola selain bisnis yang tampak dia mata umum"

Kini giliran Siwon yang melonggarkan ikatan dasinya, dia merasa butuh udara lebih untuk memproses semua informasi tak terduga yang di terimanya hari ini. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menyadari kini tangannya terasa dingin.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Siwon, di balik semua sikap sopan terhormat yang dia tunjukan ternyata dia adalah seorang manusia berbahaya, Sungjoon memberi informasi bahwa dia adalah pemimpin jaringan mafia obat-obat terlarang di kota Seoul, dialah yang bertanggung jawab dengan segala peredarannya dan diam-diam merusak banyak anak muda di negara kita" Jungsu menggelengkan kepala dengan penuh rasa jijik "Dan aku yakin kedatangan dia ke Busan juga pasti dengan niat-niat tertentu untuk memperluas bisnis haramnya"

Siwon memegangi kepalanya, setiap informasi yang keluar dari mulut bossnya terasa seperti peluru yang menghujam tubuhnya, Youngwoon ternyata lebih buruk dari yang dia kira. Kini semua jadi semakin masuk akal, tak heran Yesung mendapat perlakuan seperti itu jika pada kenyataannya Youngwoon adalah seorang penjahat. Rasa khawatir terhadap yesung menyelinap di hatinya mengetahui fakta ini.

"Tapi Siwon aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau dan Yesung bisa mengenal dia? Kalian—" Park Jungsu telihat ragu "—tidak terlibat obat-obat terlarang kan?"

"Tidak!" Siwon buru-buru melambaikan tangannya untuk menyanggah kecurigaan Park Jungsu "Kami tidak pernah-" " Siwon tiba-tiba teringat Yesung, apa mungkin dia kini mulai menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang tapi Siwon cepat-cepat mengusir permikiran itu maksudku—aku tidak pernah menggunakan obat-obat terlarang"

"Syukurlah kalau memang kau tidak pernah terlibat"

" —" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum dengan ragu dia berkata "—kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku menemui Choi Sungjoon?"

Park jungsu menatapnya dengan wajah berkerut "Untuk apa?"

Siwon menarik nafas panjang untuk mengumpulkan keberanian "ini tentang Yesung"

"Kenapa dengan Yesung?"

"Dia sahabatku mister park, aku hanya ingin memastikan dia baik-baik saja dan tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini"

Park Jungsu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju "oh Siwon itu bukan ide bagus, percayalah" ujar Park jungsu serius "Setelah mengetahui info ini yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghindar sejauh mungkin darinya, niatmu mendekati suaminya sama saja kau minta mati, Kim youngwoon tidak akan suka kau mendekati orang yang dia cintai"

Siwon mendengus "Mencintai?"

Melihat reaksi bawahannya Pak jungsu menaikan alis

"Ceritanya panjang" tukas Siwon menjawab tatapan penuh tanya dari bossnya.

"Aku punya waktu untuk mendengarkan" ujar park jungsu

Siwon berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya, Yesung dan Youngwoon.

Park Jungsu mengambil segelas air lalu meneguknya dengan cepat setelah Siwon selesai bercerita.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa" Park Jungsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada "Maksudku—wow—" dia seperti kehabisan kata-kata "masa lalu kalian benar-benar rumit"

"ya begitulah" jawab Siwon pendek

"Tapi Siwon, walau bagaimana pun, kau harus menjaga jarak dengan mereka, di akui atau tidak Youngwoon adalah orang yang berbahaya"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, dia tahu ini berbahaya tapi dengan info baru ini keinginan untuk menyelamatkan Yesung semakin besar.

Saat itu pula di paham maksud perkataan Pak Nam pagi itu. Dan satu hal yang yang menjadi prioritasnya saat ini adalah berjumpa dengan Choi Sungjoon.

Bersambung


End file.
